The complications of ashaya heh ozhika (love and logic)
by ellimongoose
Summary: AU this is my take on Spock & uhura before they are on the enterprise and spock's relationship with his father. just thought I should add the facts i use in this story are not entirely true my knowledge is only from watching the series and the film Im sorry if anything is wrong. I do not own any of the character they are paramount', but the story is mine. ps this is my 1st fanifc
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Spock(19years old)

"Father I wish to speak of my future career opportunities with you" Spock stated in clear un-emotional fact.

"Proceed" His father replied in an equally un-emotional tone.

Spock cleared his throat, preparing himself for this very discussion. He knew that his father wished or him to en-roll into the V-tosh Science Academy, on Vulcan within the city of Shi'kahr, however Spock found his Mothers Terran based job a more satisfactory career choice. Starfleet is what Spock wanted, but he knew this choice would be illogical…"I have considered another option alongside the V-tosh Science Academy"

Sarek looked at him sharply, before regaining his Vulcan control. As his face returned to its usual serenity;

"You have? Why?, it is illogical to do such an act as you exceed the qualities required for the V-tosh Science Academy, there is no need to enroll anywhere else."Sarek almost snapped his words.

Spock could feel his father's hidden anger through the familial bond. He took a deep breath.

"I have considered Starfleet, although it is illogical. I find it to be a most satisfactory career" Spock looked at his father. He met his gaze. His father's eyes were full of disappointment, a huge emotional response from a Vulcan and from a Vulcan of the high clan's his father's response was considered to be highly expressive and emotional.

"Although it is illogical?" Sarek snapped this time almost shouting. "Have you not listened to anything I have taught you? Nothing?" pausing Sarek calmed slightly his disappointment growing through the bond but retreating from his face ,"Logic is what dictates us Spock, Logic offers us the serenity that keeps us from our irrational emotions, without it we are reckless, without reason, almost Human."

Spock shook with rage "How dare you speak of Humans in such distaste!" raising his voice despite his close proximity to his father. He took great offence to the word 'Human' been used in such a manner, especially when his Father used it, as his Father's wife was Human, Spock's Mother was Human.

"Spock you should take no offence where none is given," his father replied quoting the teachings of Surak "and with this outburst you will be well suited to the Terran based 'Starfleet', your emotions can run free." Sarek snapped harshly.

Hurt. Spock looked at his 'Ovensu Father(honoured father)' and said "I will leave for Terra I two standard hours, you shall find my decline to the V-tosh Science Academy on the counter" Spock's tone was completely calm with no hint of his anger towards his father. He raised his hand in the Vulcan salute the Ta'al and spoke again" Live long and prosper… Father." Almost spitting the word, he paused to allow them to sink in. Spock turned his back on his father, not even waiting for a reply.

As Spock strode away he could feel his father's disappointment, anger and upset through their shared bond. Ignoring his father's emotions he went to his room to finish packing his belongings for Earth, when his Mother came in. He looked up and met her gaze, unlike his father his Mother was human and she did not hide her emotions behind her face, he knew his Mother all too well, she had been crying previously and her eyes still remained full of sorrow, this upset him further and his feelings towards his 'Ovensu Father' became even more un-pleasant.

"Oh Spock" she said her voice full of worry and sorrow "come here" she said gesturing him to move closer.

Reluctantly Spock moved towards his Mother expecting to be scolded for him speaking badly to his Father. When she hugged him, he stiffened with shock to then fall into his Mother's caring embrace. She stepped back but keeping her hands upon his shoulders she sighed and straightened out his now rumpled robes.

"Mother, what is your opinion on the matter?" Spock queried knowing that his mother knew of his choice and his dispute with his father.

"Spock" she said interrupting his thoughts, "Whatever you be, whatever you become, you shall always, have a proud Mother" At her loving words Spock sent his love and his gratitude towards her through their bond.

"I shall call you when I reach Terra Mother; I estimate the journey will take two days and fifty-nine minutes." Spock said as he departed his mother sent him her love. He could not meet his father's gaze who was staring blankly from the balcony above; he knew he would only receive shame.

He got in the shuttle and exhaled deeply.

Nyota

She woke early that morning, 5:00AM to be precise, with the bright streak of sunlight baring on her face through the venetian blind "Urgh" with a grunt she pushed her tired body into a sitting position, swung her legs off of the side of her in her pyjamas on the edge of her bed Nyota Uhura was preparing herself for the journey ahead and what the future would hold, after 5minutes Nyota rose from her bed and wandered into her en-suite to freshen up, after showering and brushing her teeth she looked in the mirror to see what was her hair or more like the tangled ball of frizz and mess of hair. "Great, just great" she exclaimed before tackling the frizzy ball. For fifteen minutes she tackled the strangling mess before giving up and simply tying it up into a high ponytail.

"Nyota! Come on you'll miss the shuttle!" her father shouted from the hallway below. With a dash she pulled on a dress, slung her duffle bag over her shoulder and hauled her suitcase. She descended to the hallway when she was tackled by her Mother,

"Oh dear, do you have to go? You know, the Diplomatic corps' nearby would hire you straight away er mother stated more than asked. But. Nyota had made her choice .Deciding upon a career that followed in her father's footsteps, not her Mothers diplomatic ones.

Starfleet was exciting! Saving the Galaxy, keeping Intergalactic peace, travelling to the far reaches of space and definitely no boring diplomatic functions full of fake smiles and stuck up diplomats. Her father supported her choice to en-list in Starfleet he said it was a career well suited to his 'little stars' temperament. Whereas her Mother was scared for her life, wishing that her daughter would become a diplomat, not a Starfleet officer aboard a ship loaded and armed with Phaser banks, just waiting for a battle in the middle of

space. Despite her Mothers concern Nyota did choose Starfleet. "Right I need to go I'll miss the shuttle." She announced as she attempted to escape her Mother's tight hug,

"No you don't come here!" her Mother said through tear stuck eyes squeezing Nyota even tighter "You be safe!" kissing Nyota's cheek until finally standing back allowing Nyota space to breathe.

"I will Mother and stop worrying so much1 I won't touch a Starship for four years at least she said reassuringly

As her father snorted "Ny if I now you you'll pass your classes within 3 years! You'll breeze your classes Ny!" Grabbing his little star bear hugging her.

"Oh father you don't half exaggerate anyway I've got to go I'll be late!" she exclaimed

"Well good bye dear make sure to ring us when you reached San Francisco!" her Mother shouted as she left the house with a worried tone.

Nyota left her home in Nairobi to the Spaceport and prepared to fly all the way to San Francisco America, where Starfleet Academy is based.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

Spock

It was his final day serving aboard the USS _Nelson _as Captain Pikes 1st officer and Chief Bridge Communications Officer. Spock was relieved that the 3.2 year mission patrolling the Romulan Neutral Zone was coming to an end.

Although it was an extremely exciting mission, he found that the walls and deck of the _Nelson_ were becoming all too familiar and was possibly suffering from the early stages of what Cpt. Pike called 'Space Crazed'. The mission however was not as tedious as the bright white décor of the _Nelson_; in fact it was the complete opposite…

Patrolling the Romulan border was an incredibly dangerous task, as it was their job to patrol along the Neutral zone of the two borders of occupied space, not only for the illegal smuggler ships sneaking species in and out of Romulus space but the huge dilemma that was the Federation and Romulan Peace Treaty, which was a peace treaty but, it was sitting on the fine line of all-out war. So the task the _Nelson _had to face was the huge probability of being on the front line of the battle if, the Romulans decided to break the treaty.

Spock had found the 3.2 year mission to be quite satisfactory, the ship had suffered no real damage and the Romulans had not attacked, but they did encounter quite a few illegal smugglers, which when they did not reply to the USS _Nelson's _peaceful hails or complied to any civil communications, it concluded in a fierce battle between the ships resulting on most occasions the 1st Officer namely, Him and an away security team to beam aboard the illegal vessel. Recovering stolen cargo, prisoners and to arrest the smugglers. Leading him to having to apply several types of hand-to-hand combat including: the Vulcan Suus Mahnna, Chinese style Karate and on most occasions he application of the Vulcan neck pinch named Ta'al, by using this he rendered several smugglers unconscious.

As he made his way to his post on the Alpha crew shift Spock thought back to his Mothers feelings of intense worry and anxiousness when he told her of his post in the Neutral Zone. He was aware that his Mother feared for his life and when he had contacted her in his recreational time via Subspace-Comm call, she had been pleased to see him and her jubious smile did make him miss her. Through their familial telepathic bond he could feel his Mother's happiness and overall sense of relief when he had notified her of his return to Earth. However his Father on the other hand, he still rarely spoke to and his bond to his 'ovensu father' was infinitesimal compared to the one he and his Mother shared, this left Spock feeling guilt and sadness, but these illogical emotions were soon pushed aside with meditation.

He had arrived at the bridge. Greeting Cpt. Pike to then relieve the ensign of his shift as chief Communications officer.

"Right" the Captain announced clasping his hands together spinning his chair round to address the bridge crew. "We are on our return to Earth and we shall arrive in…"

-"Two hours and twenty-three minutes and sixteen seconds Sir" Spock answered for the Captain as he had picked up on his pause, allowing his first Officer to fill in the details.

"As always Mr Spock, very, precise" The Captain added almost humorously.

Two hours and thirteen minutes later the USS_ Nelson_ was in the vicinity of the sol-system approximately 2.9 Light-years away from Earth. With the ship travelling at warp factor three, Spock estimated that the journey would take no longer than ten minutes, with this new information he informed the Captain.

"Ten minutes until we reach Spacedock Three Sir" Spock announced not only to the Captain but to the whole bridge crew.

"Thankyou Mr Spock, inform Spacedock Three of our imminent arrival" Cpt. Pike ordered

"Yes sir", Spock keyed in the Spacedock's co-ordinates and sent the audio message on the standard Starfleet frequency he spoke into his communicator-"This is the USS _Nelson_ reporting back to Spacedock Three we shall be arriving in Nine minutes and twenty-seven seconds"

"This is Spacedock Three, we are receiving USS_ Nelson. _You shall dock at level Four port Thirty-five and welcome home." The man's voice over the comm responded.

The Captain turned his chair to face Spock "Have Spacedock Three responded Mr Spock" he queried.

"Affirmative Captain, shall I put it on visual captain?"

"Yes Mr Spock" Captain Pike spun his chair back around straightened his hair and tugged his uniform out in the attempt to look more professional.

"Hello Captain Pike, you are to dock at…"The Spacedock personnel relayed the earlier message that Spock had received.

"2 minutes to arrival Captain" he announced.

"Okay Mr Spock, put me on speaker to the whole ship and lieutenant Cowl, inform Engineering to switch to half impulse power and to prepare for docking" the Captain ordered to his 1st officer and Helmsman.

"yes Sir" Both Spock and the Helmsman replied " You are now on speaker Sir" Spock added

The Captain nodded in appreciation ;"Crew of the USS _Nelson_, I am glad to inform you that we have arrived at Earth and shall be docking shortly, you may start to relive your selves from duty. And it has been a pleasure serving with you, Cpt. Out." Pike's smile grew as he said "on visual" to his Helmsman with an "Aye sir" from the helmsman. The great image of what was Earth and Spacedock Three appeared as the ship entered orbit, the view from the bridge was a beautiful setting the great Atlantic ocean filled the screen before been interrupted by the entry into Spacedock three. The ship was being manoeuvred by the Spacedock's Navigation team; the crew of the _Nelson_ began to relieve themselves from duty and head for the transporter rooms with their belongings.

Whilst the bridge crew vacated, the Captain motioned Spock to wait behind. Spock approached Cpt. Pike knowing that he was to give him a farewell.

"Spock your duty as a 1st Officer has been outstanding; you have become not only an admirable Starfleet officer but also my friend"

Spock was shocked by the Captains last statement unsure how to answer but to his pleasure the captain spoke again, "I have also issued you a promotion to lieutenant Commander which I hope you will find to be… satisfactory" the Captain added with a smirk.

Spock was full of gratitude but, he kept his face as serene as ever showing no underlying emotion. He was proud of his control and his performance aboard the _Nelson_."Thankyou Captain it is most satisfactory"

Pike chuckled "I knew you would, you Vulcans find everything to be satisfactory, and Spock it Chris we are not on duty.

Spock found his Captains amused tone to be quite pleasant however he felt awkward calling Cpt. Pike by his given name, but out of social nicety he did so "Indeed …Chris"

As the he and Chris departed from the bridge into the turbo lift Chris spoke again "Will you carry on working with the _Nelson _Spock? He asked leaving the turbo lift, making their way to transporter room two.

"No I intend to work at the academy in San Francisco, as a professor" Spock replied.

"Really? Oh I thought you'd stay in the action" Chris sounded shocked at Spock's decision.

"Yes, although I plan to teach for 3-4 years then resume my post on a Starship but preferably as a Science officer rather than a Communications officer" Spock replied in a completely logical fashion, but hinting to Chris that he would like to be assigned to to the newest 'in-construction' flagship the _Enterprise._

The_ Enterprise_ was being constructed Earth bound, which Spock found to be highly illogical , as the construction of the Flagship would be easier and quicker if it was to be built in Space dock, the low gravity environment would make it a much simpler task. Even though constructing the _Enterprise _on Earth seemed to be illogical, the Starfleet Headquarters were adamant on the ship being built planet side. This illogical behaviour did benefit Spock. The construction would take 3-4 years allowing him to teach a certain set of Cadets from Day One to Graduation, and still have sufficient time to be commissioned to the _Enterprise._

"So…Spock what subjects will you be teaching at the Academy?" Chris asked as they entered the queue for the Transporter pads.

"Phonology, Xenolinguistics, Physics, Maths and Suus Mahnna" Spock answered, then he thought to himself whether Chris would like to carry the conversation on, so he added in a social implication that he had become acquainted with…" What will you do, Chris?" Spock found this use of conversation to surprise Chris. Illogical.

"Well, I… was going to stay with the _Nelson_ until the _Enterprise _is complete, which I will then apply to be her Captain" Chris replied in an optimistic tone full of excitement, Spock found this tone of voice and the gleeful expression the Thirty-seven year old man expressed to be very obscure because Chris had not been commissioned to the _Enterprise _and yet he was full of excitement and anticipation as if he had.

"Ah, well I _hope_ it goes well for you and your ambitions become reality." Spock had spoken without thought, logic or reason. He froze. He had just wished Christopher Pike with _hope_; a human emotion and a very illogical one at that.

Christopher however did not notice Spock's sudden discomfort and spoke again "Aha, me too, me too, well Im next see you Spock. Energize" with an erratic wave of his hand Christopher Pike dematerialised before Spock's eyes.

Stepping onto the Transporter pad Spock realised what he had said to his former Captain. He decided upon meditation to fix his wrong. He beamed down to Earth San Francisco Academy. It was 13:43 by the standard earth time so Spock decided he would sign in to his new post as Professor Spock.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Nyota

In the shuttle…

Nyota found herself to be one of the few Cadets arriving late; embarrassed she found a seat next to an Orion girl who was unlike any of the human Cadets entirely.

"Hello! I'm Gaila, Gaila U'aidat!" The Orion girl squealed excitedly and full of happiness.

"uh, hello I'm Uhura, Nyota Uhura" Nyota replied warily as she took in the Orion's features her bright red/ginger hair wrapping around her shoulders in curls, contrasting against her bright green skin tone, with red lips and blue eyes; the Orion was very beautiful. Uhura was surprised to see the Orion in the Starfleet enlistment shuttle, not to be racist but Orions generally were slaves of some sort to other species. Apparently 'Gaila' had higher expectations in life. She liked 'Gaila' already. "So what brings you to this part of the galaxy?" Uhura asked.

"Well my up-bringing wasn't the usual per say… I didn't grow up in a cave along with slaves, no. if that's what you are implying?" Gaila answered quite abruptly.

Uhura was hit with a wave of shock, she had not meant her comment to offend 'Gaila' in anyway tripping over her words she spoke again "Oh no.. I wasn't.. I didn't mean to offend you. I … I was just trying to make conversation, sorry" she looked at 'Gaila warily waiting for her response.

When Gaila screwed up her face and bit her lip, before blowing a big gush of air at Uhura in laughter "I love that reaction! Your face! You thought I was serious oh god, no I didn't take any offence I just wanted to see what you'd say" Gaila paused to let out a smaller giggle as her laughter faded into a more serious tone "And to answer your question, which I rudely ignored sorry about that, is I love the stars and the mysteries that the Galaxy is yet to reveal" Gaila said with a gleeful expression.

Nyota laughed and felt a huge weight to be lifted off of her shoulder; Gaila had teased her she was not offended "Oh aha you got me I really panicked! And that is more or less my reasons for joining Starfleet as well"

The Shuttle's engines started and the soft hum could be heard, with a slight jerk the hum became a roar and they were off, shooting up into the atmosphere. Gaila and Uhura giggled with excitement. She always found shuttle rides to be exciting as they travelled high up into the atmosphere, way into to the stratosphere. The Shuttle shook with turbulence as they rose higher and higher, "Oh wow just look at that…its beautiful" Uhura remarked Gaila replied with a "hmmm" of agreement as both Cadets stared out of the window at Earth. Africa was in full view with its variations of yellows and baron lands of dessert to the lush dark green of the Congo and its rain forests. From this height she could see the curvature of the Earth in all its glory.

After two hours of mid-orbit light Nyota and Gaila fell into deep conversation; "So what will you be studying Ny?" Gaila asked she had already abbreviated Nyota's name into a nickname.

Nyota did not dislike being called 'Ny' "Phonology, Advanced Xenolinguistics, Communication Level Two Engineering and Hand-to-Hand combat; you?" Nyota remarked happily, excited for her upcoming classes.

"OOH! I'm doing Advanced Xenolinguistics and Phonology too! We can be best buds in class!" Gaila exclaimed clearly the feeling of friendship that Nyota felt was mutual; "I'm also taking Biology and Maths although I am regretting Maths already" Gaila said bouncing in her eat as she did so.

"Well I can see we're going to get along just fine!" Nyota remarked before asking into her Orion friends studies "What Languages can you speak?"

Gaila cleared her throat "I can speak: Yrevish, Orion Prime, bits of Vulcan Terran Standard and some Andorrian" she said matter of factly "what can you speak?".

"I can speak quite a few of what you speak as well mainly due to my Mother's background of intergalactic Diplomacy and bi-lingual talent I can speak: Romulan in two dialects the third I am still working on, Vulcan Swahili, Terran standard, Yrevish, Orion Prime and Andorrian" Nyota replied filled with glee that she had made a friend already.

Gaila looked shocked then replied in Yrevish, "Well, from what I know there is only you and I that can speak this, so how about it be our 'language'. And god you can speak more languages already than I have had boyfriends! Believe me I've had a lot…"

Nyota laughed and replied in Yrevish also, "Oh now I don't know about that last bit" laughing she carried on "and yeah sure why not, also I thought ots of people spoke Yrevish?"

"No, only the slave girls of Orion, because it was a sense of privacy against their masters; I'm glad you speak it though!" Gaila added thoughtfully. Both girls squealed as the shuttle re-entered the atmosphere, causing the shuttle to shake and bounce its passengers in their seats.

Over the intercom a tinny man's voice announced "We are entering the atmosphere and should arrive at San Francisco Spaceport in 15 minutes". Nyota was silent the rest of the journey, greedily taking in the sights of America. The city of San Francisco growing as they made their descent.

She found America to be beautiful with the old, red golden gate suspension bridge spanning across the mammoth Golden gate strait. The shuttle passed under the bridge towards the Spaceport. When docked and departed she said her goodbyes to Gaila promising to meet up at a later date. To then go through the usual, dreary passport control.

After leaving the spaceport the Cadets were sent to a hovercoach to take them to campus, the journey was quick but enough time for Nyota to take in some more of San Francisco's sites. !5 minutes passed and the hovercoach dropped the Cadets at the campus. On arrival the Cadets walked in line and one by one were handed PADDs full of information, maps, timetables, teacher profiles and rules, to then be handed uniforms. The uniforms were red, tight with the Starfleet emblem placed on the high collar of the jacket. Heading for her dorm room with her bags, PADDs and new uniform, Nyota's face was alight with glee and pure exhilaration. She was here! STARFLEET she squealed in her head thinking back to the many hours she had spent by her Comm-console waiting for a reply from the academy board.

She found her room 257D on the east side of the campus facing the Golden gate bridge, she found the view from her window to be spectacular and regarded it a few moments longer before un-packing and placing her belongings in various places around the room. The room itself was small with two single beds, two desks, an adjoining bathroom and two Comm-consoles. She guessed her roommate would be arriving shortly.

Spock

Spock was pleased with his post as a professor he had much more free time, his classes had not started yet he had 3 days and 2.6hours until his first lecture, with his material prepared and Cadet profiles checked he decided that he would speak to Christopher Pike. It had been 3.6months since Spock had spoken to Chris and he felt that he would ask of his progression with the _Enterprise_. Chris had wished to be its new Captain so Spock thought the sociable thing to do was to inquire of his 'friend's' position in the situation.

"Spock! I haven't seen you in over 3 months! How is it at the Academy?" Chris spoke before Spock could greet his former Captain; Chris's face was smiling as ever he seemed surprised at Spock's call.

"Hello Chris, indeed we have not spoken in 3.6months I am finding my position as a professor to be pleasant thank you for your inquiry. And I wished to speak to you of the _Enterprise_. Did your wish to be her Captain come true? I saw that the Captain had been chosen but the name has not been published." Spock replied with a cool, calm expression showing no hint of pleasure that he felt. If he were human he would have returned Chris's gleaming smile, but he was Vulcan so he did not.

"Well I am glad to hear that you are enjoying yourself." Chris paused. Spock thought that Pike was going to explode on the spot his face reddened and he burst out his words "It's me! I'm her Captain! My wish certainly came true Spock! I thought they had posted the names?"

Spock felt a huge sense of relief he had wanted Chris to be the Captain of the _Enterprise_. Chris was a good Captain he cared for his crew; he did not belittle them like most captains did. "I am glad you have received that Commission Chris, you of all people deserve it."

Chris's face had returned to its usual pinkish colour, "I am certainly proud for receiving it, the_ Enterprise._" Chris basked in thought "You know, I even get to launch her from Earth, she's the largest ship to be constructed on Earth and I'm the one to launch her I can't wait, only 4 years!" Again Spock noted how the human officers from Starfleet favored the _Enterprise _over any of the other ships in the fleet, just because the ship was being built on Earth. Illogical

The conversation continued for a further Thirty-two minutes, they discussed further of the _Enterprise _until Chris said his goodbyes and Spock offered the Vulcan salute.

Spock shut off his Comm-console and walked to his Asenoi. He found meditation to come easily to him within Fifteen seconds he was in a complete trance focusing un-consciously on his and Sarek's relationship. The subject was quite distressing but he rather focus upon it within a state of meditation than when fully conscious. He thought that his father had over reacted and he should have accepted his choice, but then his cool logical side thought he should he accepted his father's choice and attended the V-tosh Science academy. After Two hours and twenty-six minutes Spock came round. He felt less tense, his thoughts of his father were not as clouded by emotion as they were previously but he still disliked his father.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Nyota

Nyota waited for her room mate to arrive with anticipation, he hoped that her room mate would be as friendly a the Orion girl 'Gaila' she had met on the shuttle ride, but she was also anxious Nyota dearly wished that her room mate would not be an anti-social person who she would not get along with, because all Nyota wanted was to enjoy her time at the Academy. She knew that the stress of exams would be enough so an awkward room mate on top would not help.

After waiting a further Twenty minutes Nyota was bored of waiting for her room mate and decided to explore the campus a bit. Leaving her dorm room, to walk down the wide corridor ahead, she took great attention of her footsteps in the hope it would prevent her from getting lost, noting her path she took a right at the end of the did not want to be a part of the stereotypical 'freshman lost scenario' which would end up her asking one of her professors for directions, clumsy lost Cadet was not he impression Nyota wanted to give to her professors.

She made her way to a large quad of grass with a few benches dotted around; she walked around the quad noticing a quaint little coffee shop in the left hand corner of the quad. Nyota decided that a coffee and a bun would ease her, as her Mother always said 'eat your worries!' even though she found the sentiment attractive and enjoyed it, Nyota was careful not to eat too many worries she did not want to become over weight she was happy with her body as it was.

In the Coffee shop Nyota ordered a Mocha latte and a pecan nut flapjack, finding a seat by the large windows she took in the sights and her surroundings. The coffee shop was basic with white wall and floors, silver counters made out of some sort of metal and the metal chairs with uncomfortably yet, stylish low backs.

The view from the window was unlike her dorm room it was not facing the Golden Gate bridge but towards the dormitory building and the quad. See watched as Cadets milled around moving from class to class, the grassy quad was large with trees planted in random places but shaped into various shapes she saw a ship, the Starfleet emblem and a few more random ones that she could not work out, the quad also was home to plenty of ergonomically designed benches fashioned out of permacrete. Behind the quad was he dormitory building that she had come from, taking in its architecture he noticed that it was of an alien design, not one she recognized though. It had a huge archway for a door that was suspended in the air by transparent aluminium rods creating a floating effect. The building itself was large with its two stories it homed 600 Cadets with its wall painted a mixture of red, green and white the building was very, unique.

She had finished her Mocha latte so she headed back to her dorm room, crossing the quad again and entering through the suspended archway retracing her former steps. Passing through she noticed a placard with an alien language scribbled upon it, stating the name and manufacturing date of the building. It read: Ki'tura-kel putan-tor Starfleet ovensu kir-lap eh stukhtra. Which Nyota quickly noted was Vulcan and translated the message in her head, "Accommodation building in honour of peace and the intergalactic friendship of Starfleet" or something similar she knew her Vulcan was strong but she was never too sure. She shrugged now knowing that the alien building was a Vulcan alien building and carried on retracing her steps. When she reached her dorm successfully without getting lost, the door was un-locked so she guessed her room mate had arrived.

Stepping in she could her rustling as her room mate shuffled around the room, Nyota cautiously spoke out... "Hello" from behind the glass partition a girl's voice sounded,

"Oh, you gave me a fright aha" The voice replied. Nyota waited before replying. That voice. Where had she heard that voice from before?

"Yes, sorry I'm your room mate I arrived earlier" she said

"Oh great, I noticed your stuff-" Nyota walked around the side of the parting to meet her room mate "-I.." her room mate continued before cutting off her sentence abruptly and turned to face Nyota. With a first glance Nyota knew who's voice it was and the face that matched it "GAILA! oh I am so glad you are my room mate!" Nyota exclaimed finding the green skin of her Orion fried welcoming, extremely happy that it was Gaila who was her room mate.

"Oh! Ny! well, WOOHOO! is all I can say aha fancy that" Gaila paused then mockingly added "we, are destined to be." with a pout and air kiss. Both girls broke down with laughter.

"ahah we are, we are. God this is such a coincidence, we can be best buds in class! and out!" Nyota remarked glee fully.

Spock

Seven years since his abrupt emotional choice to pursue a career with Starfleet. Spock was a lieutenant Commander, he was first officer to Captain Pike aboard the USS-Nelson and now a respected, highly sort after Physics, Mathematics, advanced Phonology ,hand-to-hand combat and Xenolinguistics professor at the San Francisco Academy. He thought back to himself, whilst waiting for his students to arrive for his Phonology 1 lecture. He concluded that his choice to join Starfleet was not only satisfactory by his standards but also proved to be, logical after all.

Now ten minutes and eighteen seconds later, all of his students were seated and eager to learn. He glanced around the lecture theatre in an attempt to familiarize himself with the Cadets. Glancing around three particular Cadets caught his attention, these three Cadets stood out from the rest of the crowd. The first Cadet was a young, red haired Orion Female, with her strikingly green skin and red lips, the second and Andorrian female with blue skin, short white hair and her antennae wiggling around in small circles of anticipation. The third Cadet was a human Female of an African descent; she had dark toned skin, with her long hair tied up into a high immaculate ponytail. These three Cadets stood out the most because; although Starfleet was an intergalactic, inter-racial organisation most of its Cadets were white human males, 67% in fact. So the Orion, Andorrian and Dark toned females did, stand out.

He taught the lecture as he would any other, his hands clasped firmly behind his back, pacing back and forth along the lectern stage. Whilst explaining how the Andorrian and Tellarite languages were phonetically similar but written in a completely different fashion. Throughout the lecture he noticed that one of the Cadets who had caught his eye earlier was incredibly attentive, she listened with great interest, asking questions that were not only on an intellectual scale but a logical one too. Surprising him entirely; he did not expect his students to be so involved.

Usually his Three hour lectures lulled the Cadets to sleep.

He was not irritated by the constant firing of questions that Cadet Uhura fired at him,(knowing her name after checking her Cadet ID on his PADD out of politeness), but he was eager to answer them. Pleased that this 'rare' Cadet would become a successful Starfleet officer. He also noticed the Orion girl identified as Cadet U'adidat was an eager cadet that admired languages just as much as her friend Cadet Uhura did. The Orion was such a rarity within Starfleet because from his knowledge there was only a few Orion males that worked in Starfleet, he thought she might be the first Orion female to ever have en-listed within Starfleet, so on this basis Spock felt the urge to keep both Cadet Uhura and Cadet U'aidat on the 'road to success'.

Although he thought highly of both cadets, Spock had no intention of favouring them over the other cadets, yes hey were top in his class but he found favouring certain students to be distasteful, unlike most other professors namely the Tellarite Professor Gral who did. Spock thought favouring cadets to be illogical, he thought it would cause unnecessary social implications so by this use of logic he decided that it was indeed, illogical to favour a Cadet.

The first semester passed quickly by Spock's judgement; referring to one of his illogical human quotes 'time flies when you're having fun'. Which conclusively he did found to be almost correct, considering the he had in fact found the first six months of being a professor to be satisfactory and the time scale had passed at an abnormally quickened pace. Compartmentalizing the thought to share with his mother at a later date, she always found that when she had proving him wrong with something illogical, and him admitting to it rather amusing. Still after all these years living and working with Humans Spock could not understand Terran humour.

Nyota

The next morning Nyota awoke at 6:00 AM giving her enough time to shower, dress ad eat breakfast before attending her first phonology 1 class with Professor Spock, who had a reputation for both being brilliant and very strict.

She and Gaila entered the huge lecture theatre, finding some seats nearer the front next to a Tellarite girl. She got out her PADD and stylus placing them on the small desk provided. Professor Spock rose from his seat to start his lecture, when Nyota forgot to breathe, he was incredibly handsome, Tall, dark and handsome, he even managed to make the dull grey instructors uniform look good, his posture perfect with his immaculate dark hair and his eyebrows... those so Vulcan eyebrow tilting up at an angle. "Today Cadets we will be discussing the differences between..." He announced cutting Nyota's thoughts off, bringing her back to the real world.

Throughout the three hour lecture she found herself almost staring at the professor, until every time stopping herself from doing such a thing. A cadet drooling over her professor, her Vulcan professor! Was completely inappropriate and unprofessional, Vulcan professor or not! Although her eyes wandered throughout the three hour lecture he found her concentration to remain intact. Asking question and taking notes that he provided. She found that the time flew. After the lecture, with new knowledge on Tellarite and Andorrian languages she and Gaila separated. As Gaila had a Maths class and Nyota had her engineering level two communications course over on the south part of the campus in E12 Block 2.

**Authors note: **I apologize for the chapter 4 I published last night it was riddled with typos, I also would just like to add if my posts become less regular it is because my exams are coming up and I need to revise sooo yeah

Thanks to everyone who is reading this it really helps me crack on when I see the reviews and numbers so thankyou!:P


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Spock

He found the end of semester to be welcoming; he noted that he was the youngest professor at 26 he did look more like a graduating cadet rather than a professor, but Spock knew his age was not a problem he had entered the academy younger than his peers surprisingly though he was always been the most mature out of his peer group even though he was three years younger. The Cadets didn't usually en-list until they were about 22 years of age so he found that he had always been younger. His age didn't attract too much attention, which he was glad for. He had taught his classes with ease and most of his students were excelling in his classes; he thought his post as a professor to be most satisfactory. It was definitely an improvement on the somewhat tedious and dangerous mission on the USS-_Nelson_.

o.O.o

It was 17:58 and Spock was marking his physics 1 papers, he was pleasantly surprised that 60% of his class had scored well over 70/100 on their papers and the remaining 40% to have scored over 80/100. One Cadet, cadet Olsen had scored 99/100 on his transwarp theory work and had only been marked down due to spelling errors.

As he was placing the PADDs back into the carry case when he received a Sub-space Comm call. He rose from the sofa and sat at the desk where the console was chiming from, briefly checking his appearance, making sure he was suitable for a visual contact he answered.

"Spock darling!" His mother greeted, sending him her love through their bond "I haven't seen you in a while! Oh, son you look as pristine as ever; how has your first semester as Professor Spock been then?" His mother sounded exuberant full of human affection.

"Hello mother it is pleasant to see you; it has indeed been a long time since we last conversed, we should make it more regular I enjoy your company. I have found my first semester as a Professor to be most satisfactory, especially my Physics 1 and Phonology 1 classes they have excelled and it is most gratifying. Also which came to me as a surprise is that two of my Cadets from my Phonology 1 class are already fluent in most languages spoken within the federation. The Cadet who surprises me the most though is Cadet Uhura she is fluent in 66.3% of all languages and can also speak 2 of the Romulan dialects." he replied to his mother with a voice which he only aloud his mother to hear, it was full of love and care.

"Sounds like you're doing well then my son. And this Cadet Uhura her name sounds Swahili, am I correct to assume she is African?" His mother queried, Spock understood his mother's curiosity but he found discussing this certain cadet to make him uncomfortable, he got a sickly feeling in his stomach like the one he got when she smiled, or teased him. He could not fathom why she caused this within him; "Spock, you okay?" he heard his mother's voice realising that he had not answered her question and was staring with his face screwed in confusion.

"..Yes.. you are correct mother she is from the African continent I believe she is from Nairobi, and yes I am fine" Spock answered in the attempt to dismiss the sickly feeling, he could not understand it, the conversation was with his mother, and the topic was not specifically aimed at the Cadet. Just thinking about her his stomach lurched. In the attempt to push his illogical emotions aide he changed the subject. A human tact, but a very useful one. " I also wish to visit you at Vulcan, the Academy break is for several weeks so I would like to come home for a week to see you and…..father" He knew his mother would be over-joyed that he was coming to visit, he also knew that he and his father needed to discuss and attempt to 'mend bridges' between them.

"Oh Spock! That would be brilliant you haven't been home since.." she trailed off before changing her statement ".. when will you be coming?" his mother was excited for his visit and she wished or her son to clear his disagreement with Sarek.

" I will arrive at Vulcan in 3 days, I shall catch a civilian craft tomorrow" He said

"Oh good well, I can't wait to see you. Well I'll be off; see you in three days son!" his mother exclaimed before shutting off the console

Spock boarded the civilian craft heading for Vulcan at 6:38am he found a seat along the starboard side next to a window. At 7:05am the craft departed and shot through the atmosphere, at what Spock calculated to be 22KM/S, leaving the atmosphere of any planet was always a surreal experience, the sky changed from the blue and cloudy to black with the stars decorating the vast vacuum of space. Once the craft had reached out of Earth's gravitational pull the ship went into the pace lanes. After 3seconds of being within the space lanes the Vulcan designed craft the 'Mesakh' jumped to warp factor 3. He always found that jumping to warp speed created a strange dizzy sensation as the ship broke the laws of traditional Physics, breaking the speed of light; causing the stars around him to stretch out into long endless streams.

15 minutes and 13 seconds passed since the jump to warp speed passed before the Captain announced that his passengers could move freely aboard the vessel, whilst the announcement was playing through the speakers a few of the crew handed out PADDs full of information on the ship and its crew, it contained maps, layouts, crew IDs and each passenger's designated quarters. Spock's PADD informed him that he was on deck six Cabin 37, with a quick check if the ships map and layout he headed for the turbolift eager to vacate the cramped launch seats.

Deck 6 was two levels below him and his cabin was conveniently only 30metres away from the turbolift. His quarters were of course built for convenience alone, it was of a Vulcan design with a bed built into the wall with a plain beige linen cover and mattress, there was a desk with a chair, that was home to a Comm- console. Just to the back of the room was an adjoining bathroom that had a sonic shower. Spock noted that starships did not have the luxury of water showers, only the 1st officer and Captain were provided with such a luxury. There was a sink and a toilet both protruding from the white washed walls. The Cabin was small with no window, it was quite depressing.

Spock saw that his belongings had been brought to his room, so he started to unpack the necessary things he would need for the 2 day and 45hour flight to his home planet. Spock had always disliked traveling b civilian craft, the stares he received from non-Vulcans were rather unsettling but he knew they were only out of curiosity. He also disliked the thought of how well trained the captain and crew aboard were, he knew it was illogical for this worry to exist but nevertheless the thought always lingered. He cleared a mall corner of his quarters; laid out an elegant Vulcan meditation rug and placed his Asenoi upon it to form a place of meditation. He then lit the Asenoi and at in the lotus position, drawing his hands into a medative position, index finger and middle fingers pressed together facing upward with his other fingers curled tightly against his palms. He closed his translucent second eyelid and focussed on clearing his emotions; after 1 hour and 38minutes of deep calming meditation Spock rose and headed for the 'Mesakh's' gymnasium.

The 'Mesahk' docked at Shi'kahr spaceport at 7:29 V-tosh hour. Spock departed the craft and gathered his belongings, pulling his suitcase behind him and a duffle bag over his shoulder Spock headed through the rigorous passport control until reaching the spaceport exit.

Departing through automatic door the heat of V-tosh hit him. It was an extremely hot heat of about 51.6 degrees instantly he was content, he had certainly missed the arid climate of his desert home world it was significantly cooler in San Francisco.

He greeted his mother with the traditional v-tosh salute the Ta'al "lie long and prosper mother, it I most pleasant seeing you in person rather than through a console screen" his mother was smiling excitedly, he could feel her (through their bond much stronger due to the reduced distance between them) wanting to h him and complain that he was too thin, but she had lived as Vulcan citizen for long enough.

She knew that displaying such emotion in public would be frowned upon so she restrained herself so instead his mother returned the Ta'al parting her hand with ease, which most humans found to be a difficult task. "Peace and long life my son. It is also exceedingly pleasant to see you in person; come I have T'jul waiting with the hovercar to return home."

In the hovercar Spock admired the city of his childhood, Shi'kahr. Realising every second that passed how much he had missed this place "Where is Father?" he inquired he wished to see or at least attempt to communicate with his father after all these years.

His mother cleared her throat "He is currently off planet. He did not know of your arrival and is in the diplomatic corps. In the Andorrian system"

"Oh, I had wished to discuss with him. I wanted to clear the air as you would say" he was genuinely disappointed his father would not be home but still felt relief as he would enjoy his stay better if there was to be no arguments. He could feel his Mother's mix of upset and relief at him wanting to speak to his father. He recalled that his mother and father had argued greatly over his choice. "Well that is a shame maybe next time eh?" she said caringly nudging him with her elbow. He felt her amusement at his reaction to her playfulness; he had certainly missed his mother and all her illogical traits.

Returning to his home he noticed his mother had gained yet more Terran plants that she had adapted to survive the intense heat of V-tosh. His home was large, very large, it was a mansion in fact. It had 300 acres of land on his estate. His families wealth was due to his heritage, his Father was Prince Sarek, His Grandfather Prince Skon was the Vulcan who made first contact, His Grandmother was the great ad mighty Osasu T'pau. His clan was of the house Solkar and a direct descendent of Surak himself. Spock was classed as royalty, being a descendent of Surak hadn't always been good, throughout his childhood he and his father were showered with illogical hurtful remarks saying his father's choice to bond with a human ad bear a hybrid son to have dishonoured Surak, this however Spock had learnt to deal with. His bullying as a child was long gone, hidden in the deepest parts of his memory.

He un-packed his things in his room, which had not changed since his departure at 19. It still had posters of sub-atomic particles and a small particle collider that he had built for fun still remained where he had left them. "Spock, come down I've made you some Plo'meek soup" his Mother announced from downstairs. Spock' ear pricked he adored Plo'meek soup, especially his mother's homemade version. He had missed her cooking dearly; replicator food was always rather bland.

"I shall be downstairs in one minute and thirty-six seconds mother" Spock replied eager to savour every drop of his mother's soup.

He entered the dining area and his mother started to laugh she had a stop-watch in her hand "One minute and 36seconds precisely. My son. You have not changed one bit"

Nyota

She had enjoyed her first semester at the academy. She had excelled in most of her classes and had made tons of friends. She had planned to spend her break back home in Nairobi which had disappointed Gaila. Gaila had wished for Ny to go with her and some friends to the Orion music festival on the Mars colony, but Nyota knew that it was mostly a festival of pure debauchery rather than actually listening to the music so she declined.

She had missed her family and she heard that her sister Tara would be home from her job on the planet Akritiri as a prison guard. Tara had always been a more brutish person her build was much like her father's tall and stocky she was a woman that you were not to mess with. Tara was trained in 20 martial art practices alien and earth styles, her decision to become a prison guard was even more shocking to her mother than it was Nyota's choice to join Starfleet, so Nyota was quite pleased that her mother's worry wouldn't solely be focussed upon her.

She arrived at Nairobi and was pleased to be home, she would enjoy this break 2 week of pure African sun.

**Authors note:**

sorry this one has taken a little longer as i said my exams are important, and i hope you enjoyed this it is a long start i know bt say with me please! reviews are boosting me along and i apoligize for that ages i know the are not correct but it would change my story if i were to change them so i apoligize on that one


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Nyota

She returned to San Francisco Starfleet Academy three days before her classes resumed, she always found coming back early to benefit her greatly as she could organise her things and prepare for her classes, finishing up assignments and revising her PADD notes.

After she had un-packed and had a shower Nyota decided to finish off her final assignment for her Phonology 1; with Professor Spock. Her gorgeous Vulcan Professor Spock with his strong arms and his posture that accentuated his height… Shaking her head violently, snapping herself out of the betraying thoughts. He was her Professor. She sat at her desk and started to answer the Vulcan parts of her assessment.

The assessment was both written and oral; the computer prompted her with questions in Vulcan for her to answer. The written part she felt very confident in she wrote in her best handwriting, making sure her answers were as precise and as detailed as possible. For the speaking part she started with addressing the console with the formal ta'al and phrase "Dif-tor heh smusma" (Live long and prosper); to then continue into a casual Vulcan conversation. The hardest part was towards the end where the computer relayed an 'emergency situation' aboard a Vulcan ship. In this section she had to use all the jargon and Starfleet federation vernacular, the situation was sent through as an Andorrian text which she had to translate to Vulcan verbally with perfect fluency and correct translations.

The assessment took her well over two hours, which she then spent a further hour checking through her work. Deciding that it was of a good enough standard she attached the Andorrian and Tellarite sections, in all the assessment had taken her six hours to complete, so concluding that he had spent enough time on it Nyota took the assessment to the hand in point in the languages department.

On her way back to her dorm, kirk rolled up beside her. "Well what's a lovely lad like you doing all alone on campus" he smirked. Nyota was not one of kirks 'victims' she was not charmed by his ways, if anything he irritated the hell out of her.

She was not one of the girls that swooned at his feet. "I am preparing for my classes, and you." She looked him up and down "I thought you'd be in a bar somewhere" she replied.

Kirk was not put off by her dismissing attitude and tone, so he carried on "come on, it's me kirk. You know I wouldn't do such a thing"

She stared at him in disbelief "You, kirk are one of the most self-centred arrogant Cadet I've ever come across, and pah you are like a mosquito for blood when it comes to bars"

"Pah, that was the old Kirk" Stopping to rest against the wall by her dorm "I'm all new and eager to learn new things, I hear you have a talented tongue" he added with a pout.

He actually pouted Nyota sighed and wondered how the other girls loved and doted on him she sighed and shook her head in disbelief he thought he could come onto her again was she not clear enough last time? "Well, you're not learning anything from me" she stated walking through her door closing it behind her in his face.

Kirk was by far the vainest Cadet in Starfleet; he had slept with half of the girls in the Academy, which thankfully she was not one of them despite kirks attempts to get her into bed. Since the day she met him she had disliked him, it was her first hand-to-hand combat training his first sentence to her was "You'll be my partner, you can instruct me." With a flick of his hair and said "Damn girl, you are fine I'd tap that" expecting her to fall for him. Since that day Kirk had not stopped leering, almost every day he would attempt to swoon her, and everyday failing.

Spock

Classes had resumed and Spock was in the science block when a 2nd year Cadet burst through his office door gasping for air. The cadet spoke with a rush, his breath uneven "Sir, come on you, you must help!" with that the Cadet rushed out of the office "Come on sir!". Spock rose from his seat confused by the Cadets behaviour, he knew humans were irrational but not to the panicked and rushed level this Cadet was at.

He strode across his office to meet the Cadet "Why? What has happened?" he queried.

The cadet was shaking "The 4th years sir, the Phaser drill… it's on without its safety and, and its gone wrong!"the Cadet stuttered.

"Right." With this new knowledge Spock forgot his Vulcan pride and broke into a run, he ran straight towards the engineering block. The old yet powerful Phaser drill was situated in the upper levels of the building. The Phaser drill was used to train the young Engineering Cadets with dangerous equipment; it was the drill from the research vessel the USS-_FREEDOM_. With the drill being on without its safety precautions the whole of west block could be demolished.

He reached the double doors that contained the drill to see approximately 15 4th year Cadets screaming and rushing for the emergency exit inside. The Drill was screeching a deafening roar as it twisted and broke its titanium casing with ease. Rushing inside he got to the override panel and begun keying in the abort process. He was five minutes and twenty-six seconds too late. The drill had passed all 10 safety stages and was now in pure nuclear meltdown, he estimated that they had three minutes before the drill's matter and antimatter collided causing the huge imminent nuclear explosion.

"GET OUT!" he shouted to the remaining Cadets who were clearly in shock, before returning his attention to the console. He decided to raise the shields of the surrounding room and building so that when the explosion did occur the building would not be demolished completely. He calculated that 70% of the shields would raise in time this would allow 60% of the west block to stay intact; he now had 30 seconds to vacate to a 'safe' zone.

The Phaser drill screamed as its matter and antimatter collided in cylinder 6 causing an explosion that ripped the Phaser drill from its foundation, metal and permacrete flew in all directions. The drill fell at an angle pulsing violently sending out huge shock waves and radiation. At its new angle the drill blocked off the emergency exit trapping Spock whilst it continued to meltdown.

Five seconds remained

Spock saw no other option. He ducked down and perched behind a large slab of lead lined permacrete in a last second attempt to block out radiation and be protected from the debris that the raging Phaser drill was about to fire at him.

A blinding white light burst through the room, as the nuclear forces smashed against each other causing a huge rupture in the ceiling, the matter and antimatter collided in the main reactor. The Phaser drill exploded. Showering the room and 40% of the west block in radiation and rubble.

Spock came to. He had been knocked unconscious for ten minutes by the explosion. He scrambled to his feet checking his vitals, he was relatively fine the radiation had not affect him severely thanks to his permacrete protection, he had a small gash above his right eyebrow however he felt at it, he removed a larger shard of glass from the cut he would be fine. He started to walk he cried out he had twisted his left leg and it had a huge cut running from the top of his thigh to the base of his knee, deciding that it would be best to hop, he did so.

Scanning the area for any possible survivors he noticed the state of the room. The Phaser drill was in an infinite amount of pieces scattered in every direction the console which he was stood at was crushed into the wall by a light fitting; if he had stayed there he would have most certainly died. A path to exit had been cleared by previous survivors Knowing that he was the last in the room he exited and closed the door behind him. The door sealed and a loud hiss could be heard as the door activated the shields and decontaminated the area whilst spraying fire deterring foam over the scene.

He found a metal rod that could be used as a temporary crutch and hobbled over to where the 4th year Cadets where stood. He gave them a very disappointed look before contacting the Academy's security team to ensure the safety of the survivors.

He hobbled back to the 4th years trying to gain some dignity by straightening out his posture the best he could. He checked all 15 Cadets out making sure no one had come to serious injury and told them to follow him "Come, you shall see Admiral Kormack" The 15 Cadets groaned before quickly standing to attention some in pain, some not so.

He led the Cadets to Kormack's office allowing them to precede him inside. The Cadets looked full of shock, upset and dismay at what they had caused, however when Kormack looked up at them they stood to attention with a firm salute. The Admiral spoke "Professor Spock, what are these 4th years doing here?" he clearly had not heard the huge explosion that had occurred over on the west side of the campus.

Spock saluted before leaning back onto his temporary crutch "It would seem that these Cadets present have just exploded 40% of the west block. These 15 Cadets were all involved in what I assume they thought was a harmless experiment but as they did not have permission they attempted to hide what they were doing. IN this attempt they switched off the CCTV and disengaged the safety systems and protocols for the Phaser drill."

All of the Cadets could not meet either Spock's or Kormack's eyes. Their expressions were lined with guilt. "sir we can explain.."

"EXPLAIN! No! You cannot explain! You have destroyed Starfleet property worth millions and probably harmed tons of cadets!" the Admiral shouted cutting the Cadet off abruptly, he took a deep breath and spoke again only more reserved this time "I am ashamed of you all, you shall be suspended and most likely expelled until we have further information regarding the damage and injuries you have caused to the buildings and fellow Cadets, a court martial and imprisonment will be spoke of." The Admiral dismissed Spock as one of the Cadet started to cry, he carried on lecturing the 15 Cadets.

Spock hobbled out of the room, back towards west block to help the Starfleet security team clear rubble and save the trapped people. After eight hours of clearing rubble it was confirmed. Five 1st year Cadets dead, Three 4th year Cadets dead, two 2nd year cadets dead along with hundreds of other injured Cadets and Professors. The 15 Cadets had caused 11 deaths, severe injuries and extensive damage to Starfleet property. All 15 Cadets were sentenced to life imprisonment of the prison planet Akritiri for murder, violation of over 20 Starfleet regulations and damage infliction.

o.O.o

Three weeks had passed since the accident and Spock's leg was almost healed he no longer required crutches he just had a slight limp, it would be fully healed in four days' time. Spock was marking his Phonology 1 papers on the Andorrian, Tellarite and Vulcan languages, written and oral. He had to mark each test personally all 25 were different and the computer could not mark them sufficiently. Each paper was at least 30 minutes worth of oral speech and 10pages of written work per language.

He picked up the next assessment, thoroughly pleased at the one before it, it had been Cadet U'aidat's and she had done exceedingly well; scoring the highest mark so far of 67%. Turning his attention to the new PADD he illogically doubted the Cadets would beat U'aidat's score.

It was Cadet Uhura's assessment. His heart made that irregular little skip, he ignored it.

He read her written piece on Andorrian and she gained 88/90 as she misspelt the word meaning warp coolant, her Tellarite was to a similar standard so he moved to her Vulcan part of the assessment, it was flawless Cadet Uhura gained a full 90/90 on her written V-tosh. After an hour marking her Andorrian and Tellarite speech sections he pressed play on the recording of her Vulcan oral test, The Cadet spoke his native tongue with near perfect fluency. She answered the prompts made by the computer with ease, she could have been Vulcan. He suddenly felt unease, that sickly feeling again. He paused the recording and checked his vitals he was not ill, he had eaten sufficiently consuming nothing irregular and could not determine the cause of why he felt such a way.

His heartbeat returned to its normal tattoo and he resumed the recording. Again. That feeling. He gasped, he could only conclude that it was Cadet Uhura causing his distress.

Quickly he checked her file: she was Nyota Uhura 23years of age, 165cm tall and was very aesthetically pleasing, but Spock had taught and worked alongside many 'pretty' girls in the past he had never reacted in such a way before. Returning to the recording he pressed play. For the remaining 27minutes that Nyota Uhura almost fluently spoke his tongue Spock had sat stiff, with that feeling remained. He marked her assessment scoring 79/90 giving her 78.8% overall on the assessment; the highest score he had ever given to a Phonology Student.

He submitted her score but found himself watching the Vulcan part of her assessment over and over, with that strange heavy feeling lingering as if the emotion were sat in the pit of his stomach. Until the 7th replay of the Cadet's work he noticed how she managed to express emotion through his 'emotionless' logical language. Just the way his Mother could. Coming to a swift conclusion that he was simply missing his mother and the cadet had reminded him of her. That must be it he reassured himself wishing not to think much more on the matter

After finishing this brief mental conclusion he added a comment on the bottom of her work "Cadet Uhura, your Phonology 1 assessment is to a high standard, you are doing well in my class" Yes, that was sufficient. He knew that Cadet would be aware of her success from the marks but Professor Gar told him that the Cadets needed positive comment as well as negative.

He rose from his desk and rang his mother via subspace Comm-call, he had obviously needed to contact her as his reaction to the Cadet could only have been her, or was it the Cadet? He questioned himself. He needed to meditate.

His mother had seemed pleased to see him and was clearly amused at Spock's confusion, he could open up to his mother and he told her in exact detail what had occurred and how he had felt, sending her the emotions through the bond. Instead of comforting him and helping him like she normally would do his Mother just said a very cryptic comment saying 'she found it funny when something fumbled him especially females, you will figure it out in time son' he could not understand her hidden message so he dismissed it from his thoughts. He would meditate he told himself.

Authors note

This chapeter is influenced by another book by valyria winds against a star she was my inspiration and i dont want to cause any dispute, the next chapters are all pure imagination


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Nyota

She and Gaila were in their dorm room when both of their Comm units chimed simultaneously, "ooh bet that's our results Ny can't wait to check them" Gaila said as she jumped up from the sofa that they had crammed into the small empty space of their dorm room filling up the room almost entirely "come on" she said again pulling a reluctant Nyota up from the sofa.

With a grunt Nyota dragged herself from the sofa to join the overly excited Orion, she was excited for her results, but she was uncertain to how well she had done. She had studied hard and relentlessly, sacrificing her social life for at least a month in preparation and now with the results waiting all she felt was dread. What if she'd failed? What if all her efforts went to waste?

Gaila interrupted herself doubt by throwing the PADD at Nyota "cone on all you did was study! You'll have done fine!" She exclaimed

"Okay fine and I'm sure you have as well" Nyota opened the document that was chiming away and took a deep breath and read the scores:

HAND TO HAND COMBAT- 98%

COMMUNICATIONS ENGINEERING-95%

ADVANCED XENOLINGUISTICS-97.9%

Pausing to take in her results, she was astounded every subject so far was amazing. She honestly did not expect these results. She was speechless, utterly speechless. She had heard about people being completely content but she did not know it was true she was in complete euphoria but then, she read the next result. Professor Spock's class:

PHONOLOGY 1- 78.8%

Well, it was a good grade but not as good in comparison to her previous scores. She was admittedly disappointed, yes her professor had said she was the highest but only 78% she thought it was quite harsh and phonology was the subject she was most confident in, her confidence had been dimmed.

In the attempt to forget the one high yet low in comparison score of her phonology 1 class. "What did you get Gai!?"

The Orion girl's eyes were scanning over her scores over and over again each time squealing excitedly. Gaila opened her mouth but could not speak… starting again she managed a word "100." She then let out the excitement and dived on Nyota, taking her by surprise they fell onto their sofa laughing they compared results Gaila had got 100 on all her subjects except phonology; Professor Spock was obviously a harsh marker.

o.O.o

The result from her phonology class still lingered in the back of her mind, the score had been high but not the score she needed to be assigned to the USS _Enterprise_. If she wanted to get on the _Enterprise _she would need above 90% on every subject; she needed a better phonology 1 score.

Her phonology was split into 3 sections so if she wanted to improve her score she would have to do it now before the next semester started.

She and Gaila had a lecture that afternoon so they left their dorm room and headed to the language department, to have their 1 hour lecture on communications syntax systems. Although Nyota was taking her communications engineering course, not all communication cadets were, so Starfleet insisted on teaching everyone about the basic computer systems that they would encounter on board the ships.

The lecture run by Professor Fredrick Corrigan had dragged; the one hour had felt more like three hours. The professor in question had the most dreary, monotone voice that Nyota had ever heard. Struggling to concentrate she kept finding herself pondering about the score professor Spock had given her. It was troubling her greatly, she knew his office was situated over in the physics department; it was only a 5 minute walk away from the lecture hall she was occupying, so she decided to stop by after the lecture had eventually finished.

"…and so, that is how you calibrate the latest Comm console aboard the newest flagships, and you should all be experts now. Thank you for listening Cadets you're dismissed." Professor Corrigan stated light heartily; or as light hearted as his voice could go or even change pitch in the slightest. The professor sat at his desk and the Cadets left. Every single Cadet felt a wave of relief hit them; they all wanted to leave the hall.

Gaila rushed over to Nyota "gosh, how booorrring was he, it think I might have dozed off at one point!"

Nyota laughed at her friends antics she was right his voice was completely flat and he was boring but not to the dramatic extend Gaila expressed. "I know I thought it would never end. I must know every single wires individual diameters!" She exclaimed jokingly matching Gaila's dramatics.

"So to relax shall we go to the campus Bar and get slashed, it is Friday after all. And we deserve it after that bore" Gaila suggested.

The bar did seem appealing, but Nyota had decided to discuss her results and ask for extra help she wanted to retake her exam she needed that 90%. "No sorry Gai, I'm going to ask Professor Spock for aid on my previous exam"

"Oooh, Professor Spock! You and him alone now what aid would be going off Ny" Gaila added teasing Nyota terribly, the Orion knew of her crush on the professor and took it as ammunition to wind Nyota up; she continued " come on, you got highest. He said so himself on the comment don't be such a geek come on let's get some alcohol down our throats"

Nyota sighed; she hated the teasing that Gaila flung at her. She knew it was all for fun but it was highly inappropriate due to the chain of command between her and her professor. "Nope, sorry Gai, imma be a nerd again. So I'll probably catch up to you though after if you stay in the bar."

Gaila give up clearly her friend wasn't going to indulge "oh alright then see you later"

Gaila left Nyota, so she headed off to the physics department. His office was situated on the lower 3rd level and her PADD notified her that it was office 67.

Reaching the door she knocked before entered. A puzzled Professor Spock looked up from his desk at her "Yes Cadet, can I be of any assistance?"

Nyota took a deep breathe she wasn't going to let her professor sense her reaction to him and his voice. "Yes sir, i know you stated my results were highest, but compared to my other scores it is significantly lower and I need a higher score if I am to be commissioned aboard the _Enterprise _I would like to ask if you could assist me on the languages that I struggled on and the phonetics that caused my difficulty." She stood with a dignified posture.

"Cadet, your score was very high, I do not understand your wish to improve" Spock responded the Vulcan obviously did not realise how determined she was to get on the _Enterprise_.

"I know that sir, and I thank you for your praise. But if I want to be assigned to the _Enterprise,_ which I do, I need a higher score." She answered trying to express how desperately she wanted the place on the _Enterprise_.

A flash of realization crossed the Professors face for a matter of seconds before he spoke, being a linguist Nyota picked up on this small expression the Vulcan gave her. "I see. You are a very determined young Cadet, I will assist you." Spock was impressed.

"Thank you sir, when should I come to discuss my difficulties?" Nyota was elated, she did not expect her Vulcan professor to assist her, she had planned to go to the Tellarite professor Gar after seeing Spock. She had not expected him to accept her request.

He checked his PADD "I am free tomorrow afternoon at 13:45 till 14:45 so if that is okay with your allotted schedule then you may visit me in this hour, I will be in the physics lab 39 on floor 2" he confirmed.

Nyota smiled brightly she could have a whole hour with the lovely Spock, in a professional environment of course but still a whole hour. "Thank you sir I am grateful that you can assist me. I will be able to attend at those times. See you tomorrow"

"Goodbye Cadet Uhura" Spock dismissed her

Leaving the room she was giddy and full of content for some girly reason just because he had known her name made her heart flutter, she hadn't introduced herself and yet he knew her name. Yes he was her Professor and he probably knew all the Cadets names but still all that was important he knew hers.

Rushing through the physics block Nyota headed for the bar to meet Gaila.

Spock

He was working in physics lab 39 on the newest Theory written by Montgomery Scott on Transwarp beaming when Cadet Uhura knocked on the door at precisely 13:45. He was impressed that the Cadet had so much determination; she improved every time he met her.

She entered with her hair in its usual immaculate high pony tail, with a beaming smile. His heart shot into his throat her Cadet uniform was hugging her figure and her stride was confident. -stop, you are her instructor, this is not appropriate. It is against regulation to feel this way stop- he thought to himself using his Vulcan control to manage a formal greeting " Hello Cadet Uhura, very punctual, it is precisely 13:45 shall we seat over here" he gestured to the small table and chairs looking over the campus quad.

"Hello professor, thank you for allowing me to use your time to aid me, and yes I try to be on time" she replied moving over to the vacant chair.

Sitting opposite her she pulled out her necessary PADDs and sat looking at what seemed to be his eyes, such visual contact was in its self-inappropriate but he could not help but return the stare. What was it! That feeling again his stomach was twisting with a heavy weight, his throat had gone dry, the Cadet must be the cause. "So which parts of the assessment would you like to run through?" He stated saving himself from his emotions rather than asking the cadet the question

She cleared her throat and skimmed through her PADD to the Vulcan section, "I wish to speak Vulcan with better fluency and learn how to speak without straining my throat, if you don't mind. I did try using the resources provided by the academy but they weren't clear enough"

Realization hit him she was going to speak his tongue again, but this time in front of him, in person. He wouldn't be able to pause her and have a meditation break to calm him, he was going to have to control himself the teachings of simple kolinahr would come in handy. "Right I see, tell me which phrases were you stuck on and which hurt your throat?"

"These" she said high lighting a small paragraph of pre-selected sentences. The cadet had prepared well, she was very organised another positive quality she owned. "These here, especially the part on the warp core and military jargon they really need me to grunt and it makes my throat itch."

-Good, keep up the professionalism and you will be fine- he told himself "yes I know these part do require a heavy noise the human throat is not built for, to stop it hurting so much you can alter how you use your throat. Using the lower part where a natural growl would come from, like this …fuuughrgh…" he let out the low growl to emphasize the use of his lower throat.

The Cadets eyes widened, she had obviously never heard a Vulcan growl before. He himself had never allowed anyone save his Mother hear him use such a primitive noise, in a way he had honoured the Cadet by allowing her this privilege. "Oh I see what you mean one sec…" she cleared her throat "…frughh" coughing she said "that's all I can conjure sir". She said blushing she had wanted to impress him, he did not mind; it was a good attempt and a good one from a human female.

"Cadet I shall replicate you some water and practice that lower use of your throat whilst I do please" he instructed, vacating the chair to walk over to the replicator. Whilst waiting he could hear the Cadet attempting the use of her lower throat, each time causing him to mentally jerk the noise caused a primitive reaction in him, the noise itself was primitive so in a way his reaction was, logical he assured himself. The replicator chimed and he passed her the cup.

"Thank you sir" her soft fingers brushed his accidentally, her tips touching his, for only nanoseconds but long enough for him to feel the happy buzz of energy that she was giving of the Cadet was affected by something, was it him. Surely not he was her Professor.

And yet He felt her, how she gazed at him, how she thought he was perfect, how he filled his uniform and made it look good, how his hair was immaculate and how his eyebrows were so gorgeous and so Vulcan… "Sorry sir, i know Vulcans don't like physical contact I didn't mean to" she was blushing profoundly and his ears had changed to a pale shade of green

"Do not worry Cadet, I know it was not intentional" he said almost cutting her off, had he projected his feelings to her, had she felt his innapropriacy. Worryingly he diverted the topic by checking the time it was 14:35 he could dismiss the Cadet, but did he really want to? " it is 14:35 Cadet and I do believe you have not had sustenance, I have not either would you care to join me" -WHAT ARE YOU DOING the logical voice screamed at him he had not dismissed her, no he had just asked her for lunch. He really could not control himself where Nyota was concerned.

"Erm, okay sir, I am hungry to be honest how about the vegan diner on the east side of campus?" She replied she knew Vulcan's were vegan. He was shocked she accepted, maybe she enjoyed his company as much as he did hers and the feelings he felt were for him? The matter confused him he would have to consolidate with his mother.

"Yes, that is a satisfactory choice, although I believe humans preferred meat? You do not have to meet my requirements" he stated trying to be polite

"No its fine sir, I'm on a diet anyway so a bit less meat will benefit me" laughing she got up and gathered her PADDs. He mimicked her action but was confused to her amusement so as a Vulcan would, he questioned it "what is it that is amusing Cadet?"

She laughed harder "Oh nothing sir just a stray thought" the cadet was obviously hiding something but he did not push it.

He rose and opened the door allowing the Cadet to precede him onto the corridor. It was going to be an interesting lunch for him he had only ever eaten with Christopher pike and fellow professors since his stationing on Earth.

Nyota

After a session with Spock she realised that he had not been a harsh marker, in fact she had made several errors that had gone unnoticed by herself. His aid had come to good use and she had managed to concentrate on the subject at hand rather than solely on the professor's good looks.

"So Ny what did you get up to" Gaila teased

"Nothing that would interest you, we kept to a professional standard and worked on my Vulcan. Although, he did kinda take me for dinner afterwards" she answered re living the session again.

Gaila's smirk dropped, she obviously had expected some juicy regulation breaking gossip, but Nyota was too focused on a better future than messing up in the Academy. "Oh you're boring, you should have come to the diner instead we had a right laugh. Terry ended up flinging his burger onto the Andorrian lad Dalt so that ended in a full on food fight, it was, hilarious! Until Admiral Kormack barged in and ruined the fun." Gaila stated laughing as she recalled the fight, before starting again "And take you out for dinner you say, oooh that is very unlike our Vulcan's temperament"

Nyota burst out laughing "a food fight oh gosh, and yeah to the vegan place on the east side of the campus, it wasn't exactly Falengoes 5star restaurant" she added trying to defend Spock he had acted correctly despite his feelings towards her.

she had felt his emotions towards her when their fingers had touched briefly, a shot of electricity had shot through her as she had felt his mind next to hers and she felt what he felt and thought what he thought. His longing, his feelings, for her. How he thought she was beautiful, how every hair was perfectly in place, how her eyelashes batted, how he thought she was an astounding Cadet that would go far and the deep lingering of his logic telling him he should not think in such ways, she had felt all of what was him in less than a second. She just hoped he had not felt hers in return, whilst his emotions were there his were definite and profound hers would have been like a mental hammer smashing into him a mix of everything flying at him.

"And I mentioned how I was learning the 3rd Romulan dialect just for conversation whilst we were in the diner, and he suggested that I could come along to his office or lab every other day at an allotted time to help me learn it! So I'll be with him almost every day learning a new language" Nyota squealed she couldn't wait for her almost daily private lesson with Professor Spock.

"Oooh, so that will be learning will it?" Gaila teased using this as new ammo to fire at her. "Well you should excel this semester won't you, with all that extra 'help'" she added.

"Indeed."

"God, Ny you've only been with him an hour and now you speak exactly like him! Come on we've got a phonology lecture now we can gawk at him from a distance." She added pulling Nyota along with her.

Gaila was right she would excel this term having help from Spock, and what if those feelings se had felt from him grew, who knows what could happen.

Spock

He was preparing for his phonology 2 Lecture for the Cadets, when he found he simply could not concentrate, his mind kept wandering to the female Cadet Uhura, each time he recalled how she looked every detail that his eidetic memory had photographed and saved. The way she walked, the way her expressions could change, how her hair swayed. How he loved her hair, he just longed to touch it the softness of the stuff was visually attractive when tied up, how he longed to see it down it would be just beautiful.

-STOP you are 3 years older than her and you are a lieutenant commander who is her professor, the chain of command regulates that these thoughts are an act of fraternisation in themselves, refrain yourself.- his logical side begged him. He was Vulcan not only is it inappropriate to love a Cadet as his mother put it , but she was human, it was illogical although his father had married a human Sarek had made it very clear that he wanted Spock to marry a Vulcan female.

The cadets had started to file in one by one each taking seats; some looked enthusiastic for his new topic on the Klingons whereas others looked like they would use this lesson to clear their hangovers by sleeping the full duration of the 3 hour lecture.

He took a deep breath, Nyota had taken seat next to the Orion cadet again, and again nearer the front, his eyes met her gaze before he broke it by looking away subtly "I assume you all had a good semester break?" He asked, his Mother had told him small human conversation starters would help him engage with his cadets "today we are discussing the Klingons, and their empire along with their language's personal phonetics and words that we are unfamiliar with."

His lecture had gone well over half of the cadets stayed awake and Nyota -Cadet Uhura!- he corrected himself, asked her usual amount of questions. The lecture ended and the cadets all left rubbing their throats the Klingon was a harsh Language on the throat. He started to turn his back when "Sir?"

Turning it was Cadet Uhura he was not shocked her attentiveness had grown to be a common exchange between them "Yes Cadet?"

"I was just wondering will you be attending the upcoming survival course?" She asked, this question confused him why would the cadet stay behind after a lecture just to ask him if he was attending a course.

"Yes, I am Cadet, may I ask why you ask?"

She turned a pale shade of bright pink and spoke again "Oh I just wondered is all I thought I'd make conversation with you, I have noticed you eat alone most days I thought it would be polite of me to ask you to dinner down in the cafeteria seen as you spend your free time helping me I would return the favour."

If he were human he would have allowed a smile, the Cadet obviously wanted to make friends, this was acceptable, he recalled professor Gar eating with lots of Cadets over the past year. "That would be acceptable, i shall join you. I assume Cadet U'aidat will be joining us" he added noticing the young Orion lingering at the top of the hall.

"Yes she will, alright sir lets go"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Nyota

It was the day before the survival expedition; every Cadet in Starfleet had to attend at one time in the academy. It consisted of thirty-six Cadets from her year, split into three groups of twelve, unfortunately she and Gaila had been split up. Gaila was with Sergeant Phil Morris and Nyota was in the gorgeous Lieutenant commander Spock's group.

Spock

The away day of 'survival' was one of the Academy's most useful lessons, every Starfleet officer had undergone this task so even if the cadet did not graduate they would know basic first aid and be able to 'survive'.

The task took place in the mountainous region Yosemite, full of forest and natural beauty. Spock found the forests and mountains to be as beautiful as Earths Ocean's, the natural environment of rivers and green captivated the Vulcan, it was rare on his home world to see a leaf form without genetic aid.

The hover bus pulled up at the side of the road. He, Commander Gar and Sergeant Phil Morris stood to address the Cadets; it was Commander Gar who spoke "Right, you lot, we're here. When we leave the bus we will split into three groups. From those three groups we shall make our way to our designated base points."

At his word all thirty-five Cadets rose and departed the bus, retrieving their survival kits from the storage below.

Sergeant Phil Morris: "the following Cadets with me, Kirk, Mcoy, Dalt, Chex, Smith, Chak, Dax, Sulu, Brak, Harrison, Aniston and U'aidat.

Lieutenant Commander Spock : " the following Cadets are with me Duane, McIntyre, Bonano, Schwarts, Chekov, Murdock, Snod, Garth, Echkar, Graf, Oltion and Uhura.

Commander Gar: The following cadets are with me Marcus... After reeling off a further twelve names the Cadets moved to their instructors in line.

Spock counted the Cadets in front of him, Eleven. He counted again, only eleven. "Where is Cadet Garth?"

Cadet Oltion answered "He has a stomach bug sir he is highly infectious, Med Bay have got him in an isolation unit."

"Oh I see, that is a valid reason, well. Get into pairs the odd person I will sort out "Spock acknowledged. The Cadets all got into pairs until one was left out, this Cadet walked over to him.

"Sir, what shall I do then? Should I return to the Academy?" he turned to face the ingle Cadet, it was to his surprise Cadet Uhura. Out of all the Cadets, Uhura was the last person Spock thought would be left out. He recalled that she was quite popular on campus.

"No, you do not have to return;; I shall be your partner in this task." Yes it was logical to pair with the Cadet, She had no partner as Cadet Garth was ill and the prime directive was that ever Cadet took part, he could not exclude Nyota -CADET UHURA- he corrected himself.

"Oh okay sir, I'll go grab out survival bag." Uhura replied, as she went off to retrieve her bag. When she returned and took her place by his side, he lined the Cadets up in their pairs and addressed them.

"This task you will camp for one night at the co-ordinates given on your info PADDs and the hike to your co-ordinates and back to this point is 10miles. You also have one map, one compass, one tent and one sleeping bag. With these items you will 'survive' the night, you have been issued rations for the way there and at your co-ordinate there will be rations provided. A flint will also be waiting at your co-ordinates to allow you to start a fire. In your pairs you will head off in your chosen directions towards your individual c-ordinates, you must reach these co-ordinates to camp for the night. I should add for the human comfort simply, Good luck."

"Yes sir" Came the chorus as each pair of Cadets marched past in true military form. Once all the cadets had dispersed in their chosen directions, disappearing through the forests, he addressed his partner Cadet Uhura. "Where are our co-ordinates Cadet?" He queried trying his best to keep a professional environment. He could not risk losing his logic to his emotions that Nyota –Cadet Uhura- inflicted.

She looked up from the letter and map provided, "We are to camp at 23,11,47 so I suggest we head eastward and up onto higher ground" she suggested, he peered over the map and found her directions to be correct. Although he wanted to reach their co-ordinates, he did not wish to give the Cadet an advantage by providing too much input.

He set off behind the Cadet and tried to ignore her shapely posterior; attempting to focus on the views and rocky terrain underfoot he asked how they were going along. A human tact, but he was in presence of only one human so it was acceptable, "How are we doing cadet?"

"I think another 300metres we should be there sir. We have just got to climb this almost vertical bit here to your left." She replied pointing out the rock wall that stood in their way, looking back at him almost gazing into his eyes , she bore into him. His heart took an unexpected lurch and his throat went dry. It was the Cadet. His emotions threatened to overwhelm him. She was beautiful, was better than any other human, far superior to any Vulcan female. Her. Nyota Uhura.

"There, look sir the flag with our rations, it's just up there." She said getting a rope out of her bag for them to climb. Tying herself in she threw the other end of the rope to him, "here sir if I fall, you can catch me and if you fall I can catch you." Nyota pointed out.

"Indeed a logical solution =, but what if we bare both to fall Cadet?" He asked warily he was confident in his climbing abilities but he had never seen Nyota climb before, but then as she sad if he fell he would catch her and that would most assuredly be the case.

"We'll be fine sir I climb a lot anyway as a hobby so we should be okay." She pointed out hi mental observation at the same time assuring him that she could climb.

The Cadets self-assessment was correct, after 100m of climbing Nyota had shown him her ability was better than he had expected. Neither of them slipped and within $0minutes they had reached the top of the 250metre wall. "Sir! There they are our rations about 50metres! We can set up camp. We made it" Nyota exclaimed As the Cadet took off her rucksack and took out the tent.

"Indeed, I shall start a fire with the flint ad if you may, set up the tent" he replied fighting the urge to spill out his love for her, he was in a mental battle with himself he would not become an emotional mess. He would not allow himself, he was Vulcan his emotions should not control his actions only logic dictated what he does.

Nyota

"okay sir, will do" she began to un-pack the tent and put it up, she had done it many times before so it only took her 15 minutes.

She sat on a rock for a makeshift chair. Spock was almost fighting a rock with the flint to get the fire started, it was as though he was restraining himself from something, the lieutenant commander confused her, as much as she adored him she could not understand him one moment he was civil and polite and the next he is ripping a rock apart. She decided to split the rations. A meat portion was provided for her and a vegetarian portion had been provided for Cadet Garth which also met Spock's requirements. Spock had lit the fire so she brought over the rations. "Here, sir this is yours I believe I've been given a meat portion I hope you don't mind me cooking it."

Lieutenant Commander Spock looked up at her, his face twitched. Which Nyota could only identify as a small Vulcan smile, had Spock just smiled at her? "Thank you Cadet, and no I do not mind. It is a part of the Human diet" He said plain and simply his face returned to a blank façade, he was obviously hiding something but she could not read the Vulcan at all.

"Oh, okay sir I'll chuck them on the fire then." She suggested opening the packet of meat,

"Cadet, I would suggest against throwing the meat onto the fire" he said.

Laughing Nyota thought to herself surely he had some humour. "don't take my words so literally sir aha I just meant to cook them"

"Oh, I see" the realisation hit the Vulcan.

Whilst they were eating their meals realisation hit her. She was alone on a mountain side with Spock, Spock in his hiking gear, Spock out of class. Why had he elected himself to pair up with her? Wasn't it more logical to put her in a group of three with two other Cadets? Or did he do it because of those feelings she had felt from him, were they really for her, was this expedition a chance for his emotions to grow or change towards her? The whole thing confused her.

Spock

After they had eaten their rations Nyota retired to the tent to change, so he went off into the foliage to change himself. The fact dawned on him he would have to share the tent, he had not given it much thought to begin with but now the problem he faced was that he would be within centimetres of Nyota Uhura. This would be the biggest test of his emotional control.

She would be in her separate sleeping bag, as he would allow her to use the one bag provided, her warmth was more important than his." Cadet there is only one sleeping bag, I am willing to sleep without. You may use it." He offered. He heard her laughter from inside of the tent the cadet laughed more often than his Mother, humour still eluded him. She came out from the tent in what was a sleeping attire solely built for warmth, he had never seen a piece of clothing like it he furrowed his brows in confusion.

"It is a onesie sir" she said laughing, she had noticed his confusion, was his control really that lax? "And sir you do not have to go cold, watch. Me and my dad used to camp out on the Savannah at night." As she spoke she split the sleeping bag in half by undoing the zip, it was now an oversized blanket. "See we can share it" she added, completely oblivious to the fact of how the close proximity would affect him.

His eyebrows rose, He had not thought of opening the bag. "That is indeed a satisfactory idea, it will serve a useful purpose keeping us both warm" He had changed into his loose meditation pants and long sleeved Starfleet undershirt. His choice of sleepwear was not as practically warm as Nyota's 'onesie'.

"yep, It'll be fine sir" she added as she lay down upon the thin foam mattress and folded over one half of the opened blanket to allow him room to lay down. He did so, to his relief and dismay the Cadet kept to her side of the tent, keeping a professional distance between them. After an hour in the tent with Nyota Uhura he could not sleep, he had attempted several acts of meditation but one had worked the close proximity was killing him mentally, the temptation to move over to the cadet, to hold her, to stroke her hair or to smell her scent was too great. It was most undoubtedly the hardest thing he had ever been faced with.

Another hour passed by and she was shivering terribly "Cadet? Are you okay?" all he received was a sleep deprived groan, he was illogically worried, had she fallen ill would this task really become a real life scenario. "Cadet?" with a sense of urgency in his tone.

She shifted and he felt a wave of relief, "yes Spock…sorry sir" She replied sleepily "I am just cold is all" Spock did not know how to react, she, Nyota had called him by his given name and Nyota the one he loved was cold.

"If it is necessary I can warm you, this is a survival expedition and as my Vulcan body is natural a higher temperature than a human's I can warm you, I want you to enjoy this expedition so warmth is an important matter." He stated, it was it was not against regulation to abide by to the parameters of a task even if he was her professor.

"Please" she grunted almost instantly as quickly as she had replied he move over to her, hugging her small female tired female body warming her. His heart raced his throat went dry he wished the moment would last forever, he loved this human female, she was to be his.

Nyota

She was freezing despite her onesie the cool chill of the Yosemite mountains was very cold. Shivering she heard her professor speak up she didn't quite hear him so she just grunted, when here asked again only with a sense of urgency she answered "yes Spock, " damn shed just called him Spock "sorry, sir" she finished, in their current position calling him by his given name was not a good idea, how she wished he could be more human around her let himself go a little, she knew he was Vulcan but his mother was human so surely he had a human side too "I was just cold" she finalised answering his query.

What happened next she had not anticipated, yes shed dreamt of it but not ever for a second believing it would ever happen, he used his warmer Vulcan body to warm her frail human one. She fell asleep in his warmth.

He woke to the sound of bird song and rustling outside, Spock was no longer wrapped around her so she guessed he had awoken earlier. It still had not registered in her brain. He had held her, he had telepathically told her he loved her, he had broken regulations, or had he? He did place a logical argument for his actions and any other pairs would have been doing more than hugging. But still, he was Vulcan and any physical contact was class as extremely intimate, especially for the long period of time they had held it for. She dressed in the tent and put on the hiking gear that the academy had provided: a long sleeved undershirt and cargo trousers along with a pair of black standard issue walking boots.

The task they faced today was not too dissimilar to the 5mile hike they did yesterday although the route back had been provided for the journey to ensure the Cadets safe return. She saw him; he was sat on the peak of the cliff that they had camped in. He was dressed in what he had slept in and he was just sat staring with his hands pressed together, she could not fathom what he was doing. He looked like a rock carved from the mountain side, perfectly still, until he noticed her presence. Turing he looked at her she held his gaze, the hug had definitely not been drawn by logic. The look he gave her was not his usual Vulcan stoic, no it was full of love and care, how a husband would look at his wife, most surprisingly he did not break the stare that they were holding instead he rose and grabbed her by the waist. "Good morning Nyota." She did not know what to do she thought if anything it would be her making the first move and yet here she was being held by him, her Vulcan professor. Held by Spock.

"Good morning Lieutenant Commander" she said trying to keep a professional air despite her contradicting action of squeezing him into a tight embrace. Their position shifted and he was looking down to her breaking the silence she knew they needed to set off, but she did not want this moment to end. "Spock," giving up on all professionalism "I think, we need to set off, I have awoken half an hour late already, the others will be in front."

"I am sorry, I should have woken you. I shall change" His face returned to its usual serenity as he stroked her arm as he passed by to change, turning before he left for the foliage he added "I have acted inappropriately. You are a cadet…" he cleared his throat" I am sorry" She could not understand him, why didn't he just do what he feels right? His emotions for her were clearly there she had felt them herself. Why can he be so emotional then change to a complete logical regulation abiding robot? He is Vulcan she reminded herself.

"Sir, do not worry. The situation is not to my displeasure I assure you

"I know, that is what worries me the most." He added disappearing behind a bush to change. He came out 5minutes later and they set off for the hover bus stop following the route that had been provided.

o.O.o

They had reached the hover bus point awaiting the arrival of Sergeant Phil Morris and Commander Gar's group. She and Spock had met the other ten Cadets half an hour earlier. The survival expedition hand gone well; exceedingly well in fact.

Spock had held her; he had broken the Vulcan nicety of non-contact, he had expressed his worry for her safety and wellbeing. He had proposed the contact; it wasn't an accidental spark between their fingers. It was a full on hug all night through till morning.

He had sent her emotions, vaguely through her onesie where his hands touched her waist and across her chest. This time his emotions had a life of their own his love for her, how she was perfect and most importantly his. She had not considered this. He felt so deeply for her, despite his position as her Professor.

"Lieutenant Commander Spock" Both the Sergeant and Commander greeted as they arrived by the bus with twenty-four tired Cadets walking behind. "I hope your group did as well as ours. They all received 100%."

Spock saluted the higher officers "yes, my group also achieved 100%"

She and the other thirty-four cadets boarded the bus ad prepared for the three-hour long journey back to the Academy.

Spock

The survival training expedition had not gone to plan, although every Cadet successfully endured the one night 10 mile hike in Yosemite and every Cadet had scored 100/100. He had not acted appropriately, or had he? The cadet was cold so logically his higher body temperature served the logical, useful purpose, by using his body to warm the cadet was logical. He reassured himself as the bus made its way back to campus. He restrained the urge to glance back to look at Nyota, the cadet he loved, the cadet he could not have, or could he.

He could hear her laughing and chatting with cadet U'aidat , to try and distract himself he joined the conversation between Sergeant Phil Morris and Commander Gar

"Yes, it's a rumour that Captain pike will have one of the youngest crews Starfleet has ever commissioned on board a new flagship." Commander Gar stated as Spock jumped in

""That is true, Captain pike will have the youngest crew in Starfleet, although his first officer is yet to be chosen by the captain."

Sergeant Phil's eyes widened "and you know of this how lieutenant commander Spock?" Phil said emphasising the lieutenant in Spock's command rank. Sergeant Phil had never liked him he had ben Spock's self-defence tutor throughout his days at the academy, and when Spock beat him at sparring almost every lesson the sergeant grew a distaste for him and Vulcans due to their bigger bone density and muscle mass.

Spock thought it was illogical for such a xenophobe to be a Sergeant in Starfleet dismissing the Sergeant's rude remark Spock replied calm and unoffended "I am close friend with the captain and I assure you he tells me a lot of information regarding the _Enterprise_ " with that the sergeant huffed and began to talk to commander gar about the military side of Starfleet, this did not only butt Spock out of the conversation but also if he did choose speak he would be conversing about violence would be an act against all his Vulcan morals.

The 3 hour journey back the campus was a long tiring journey for him, he was battling with his emotions mentally for the whole three hours and his emotions were threatening his control. If he did not keep his emotions in place he would run to the cadet, he would kiss her he would break regulations; he would lose his job, his honour and endanger the cadets future career. He would not allow that to happen.

**Authors note**

Hope your enjoying this little expedition part the next chpter will be up by the weekend thank you for all thee reviews, and if the geography of where places are in this chapter is worng sorry, i just guessed that Yosemite was near san Francisco soooo

Kep reading!:px


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Nyota

She and Gaila were eating lunch when she saw Professor Spock crossing the quad her gaze drifted from Gaila's smiling face to him. He was wearing his Grey instructor uniform and holding a PADD under one arm, he looked as he always did, perfect in every way…the sight of him reminded her of the night in the tent. "Heloooo, Nyotaa aree youuuu heerreee, Planet Gaila to planet gawking Nyotaaa" Gaila teased distracting Nyota from her observations. "I was talking about education for once, but your precious Spock distracted you so I say we talk about him. More specifically the rumour of you and him doing the expedition together. And by my knowledge we were only issued one sleeping bag and one tent Ny, what happened on that cold mountainside."

Nyota blushed she did not know her survival expedition with Spock had become a rumour half the Academy were speaking about, twisting the story in every way possible, just to create some gossip because in fact she had told no-one about her expedition with Spock so whatever was going around was all made up; she'd not even told Gaila yet! "Sorry Gai, you've got to admit he is distracting especially from that angle. Yes I did do my expedition with Professor Spock, which I was going to tell you about but it seems the campus has made up their own stories I see."

Gaila's eyes lit up, the Orion always loved a bit of gossip. When it came down to it though Gaila was the person Nyota trusted the most she told her everything. "Oooh he is a nice bit of eye candy isn't he. And do tell do tell."

"Well Garth was ill so I was without a partner and instead of putting me into a three, he paired up with me he said 'it is logical'. Then we get to the base camp and he offers me the sleeping bag saying he can do without like a true gentleman. But I said no I'll split the bag and we can share" Nyota paused to let out the squeal a Gail's mouth fell into an 'O' "To my surprise he did not offer a counter argument he just jumped into bed alongside me."

"Oh my god Ny! You've bagged yourself a Vulcan!" Gaila almost shouted

"Shh keep it down it gets better, you know… It was about 2hours after he had laid next to me and I was freezing so I started to shiver, as you do, when I hear him 'cadet' and again 'cadet are you okay' I say yes I'm fine sir just cold…Next thing I know he's wrapped his limbs around me saying it was logical to assure my warmth due to his warmer body temperature! So yes my expedition was 'indeed' eventful." She finished with an ear to ear grin, she would never forget that night. How she longed for it to happen again.

"Well, well, well Nyota Uhura gets herself some Vulcan action. I mean they don't even like people bumping into them or even touching them surely he's got something for you Ny" Gaila added as they rose to place their now empty food trays into the recycler.

"I know, he really does, I just don't know what will happen from here." She said. She wasn't going to tell Gaila about the telepathy that had occurred she knew it would only worry her friend; she honestly did not know what to do. Was she to express everything to him in words? Or was he to approach her? Or do they forget about it?

Spock

"Mother, I am troubled, as troubled as I once was a child. My emotions. I simply cannot control them, they have taken control several times this month, and they are towards a Cadet, a Cadet who these feelings cannot be for. Not only are the emotions illogical in every sense, they are against at least 3 Starfleet regulations, if I do not control myself I will lose my job I will dishonour the whole clan, and endanger the Cadet's future career mother." His voice choked he had not broken down to an emotional mess since his days at the shi' khaar institute for youngsters "I do not know what to do." He spoke into the voice recorder, his mother was not present at the Comm console so he recorded and re-routed the message to send as a voice note.

Stepping away from the console he threw his meditation rug down and lit his asenoi. Sitting in his favoured position he raised his hands up index and forefinger up fingers curled to his palms. He took a deep breath and closed his translucent eyelid.

Regulating his breathing, to deep breaths and slow paced he calmed, slightly. He focused on the Cadet. Nyota, the one he loved, the one he wanted, and the one he could not have. Her hair, her eyes, every eyelash, her height that was accentuated by her stance, the proud dignified walk and her determination, she was career driven, the Enterprise it all came down to that ship. The illogical earth built ship with its ill logically young crew and its captain the brilliant Cpt Pike the most logical choice contradicted the whole ships persona, that ship held Starfleet's pride and therefore his.

Was his father right? He questioned himself, had the human Starfleet corrupted him? Was this why his emotions were out of control? No. He answered in his head; it was him he could not point the blame on an intergalactic organisation that he had chosen to join. It was him, he needed control he needed what he needed all those years ago, his father's guidance.

The thought brought back his memories that he shared with his father. The day he took him to see T'khut rise, the day he entered the shi' khaar institute he remembered his father's pride how Spock had done well. He remembered the days of hover bike riding, the laughter he exerted and how his father had not stopped him, he remembered the words " Spock, you may laugh, you're a child of two worlds I cannot expect you to be truly Vulcan. But I do expect you to only express your emotions privately within our home and with me and your mother. Others will illogically pick on your human side, you must remember. No matter what the circumstances, no matter if I have moved away from you physically or emotionally. I am and will be there for you, never forget this, I may be Vulcan, but son I love you as I do your mother." Sarek had paused as he a 13 year old child hugged his father "son, do not forget this."

Spock came out of his meditative state, he had forgotten this, he knew that he needed his father and Vulcans cannot lie he would contact his father.

Sarek

He was in the Vulcan embassy on earth, working through the night to finish his speech for the diplomatic issue on weapon transportation and research that Starfleet wanted from Vulcan, although it was a completely peaceful race, it did not mean they were defenceless, the high council had ordered him decline Starfleet's request they wanted their arms to be theirs thus allowing Vulcan's defence to stand strong if or when a war broke out. When his aide rung his Comm. He was shocked. He had specifically asked not to be disturbed the matter must be important.

"Sir you have a caller he has been ringing your Comm for three days and I have denied him as you are busy, but he is now outside chiming the doorbell, he claims to be your son?" The aide explained.

Sarek's eyebrows shot up, Spock what would be so important that he contact him after all these years, they had not spoken in eight years, three months and fifteen hours. What would bring his son here? Was he to apologize for his choice towards Starfleet, or was he expecting an apology from himself. Or had something happened although he had not spoken to his son in years and they did not get on he could not deny him, he was his son after all. He had already lost one son Sybok to emotion he would not lose Spock. "Allow him in, and do not disturb us. Thank you T'fult." He addressed his aide as she left the room to let Spock in.

He sat at his desk and awaited his son's arrival. Spock walked in, his son he was now a man, 27 Years old and wearing Starfleet Lieutenant Commander Uniform, hat tucked under his arm, dignified and strong. Maybe Starfleet had been a good choice for his son. "Father,"

"Son, what brings you here? It has been…a considerable amount of time since we last spoke" he replied blankly

"Eight years, three months and fifteen hours precisely father. And I am here by personal choice. And one I think you and I both will dislike but father I need you. I have been a dishonourable son and I do not expect you to comply but I would like to consolidate with you, I wish for your help." His son paused, Sarek was shocked Spock was here for him, his help. Maybe his son forgave him for the hatred that had passed between them. "Father, you once said No matter what the circumstances, no matter if I have moved away from you physically or emotionally." Sarek cut him off finishing the sentence for his son

-" I am and will be there for you, never forget this, I may be Vulcan, but son I love you as I do your mother." Sarek shocked himself he had not anticipated those words, he thought Spock would never come back to him. "Son, whatever the problem, I am here; you are my son I cannot deny you. We may have not had the ideal relationship but I am here, as I said no matter what the circumstances." He finished allowing his son to explain.

Spock

He was shocked he had thought his father would have denied him and yet here he was about to pour his heart out. He set his hat down on the desk and sat opposite his father in the overly large chair. "Father, I have lost control of my emotions, I cannot meditate without straying to the one person who is the cause of all of my troubles. She is everywhere, in my head, in my heart toying with my logic."

"She?" His father inquired "you have found the one?" Sarek's expression was plain but he had felt his father, he had opened his mental block, their bond flared back to life he felt his Sather's sorrow, his guilt for pushing Spock away and his relief that Spock had come to him. Spock was gratified; he had not expected any emotion from his Father.

"It is more complicated though father, she who I love, I cannot have. She is human, she is Nyota Uhura"

"Why can you not have her my boy? Is she with another? has she no feelings for you?" His father sent worry to his son. Spock knew his father was irritated by his human choice but his father could not say anything, his Father's wife was human. But he knew his next sentence would not be taken as lightly.

"No, she has feelings for me, in fact I have felt them briefly but nevertheless I have felt them, we did not meld, her fingers brushed mine accidentally, and in a survival course my higher body temperature kept her warm in what was a hug"-"logical" his father interrupted "Father she is a Cadet, she is under my command as her professor, I am three years older. It is against regulation."

Sarek

His jaw dropped the Vulcan facade fell and he allowed Spock bear witness to his true emotional side. "Son how did this come to be? These emotions, for someone who is clearly unobtainable?" He could not believe his son, Spock had acted illogical in the past but he now realised why his son had come for guidance. When Sarek had fallen for Amanda she had been under his command but only by her being his aide for social benefits to earth, there was no regulation s involved, but it was a similar situation.

"Father this is why I am here, I know how serious this is. I have tried meditation, I have contacted mother and she could not help. This Cadet has caused a great deal of trouble for me, the worst part is she is a most promising cadet. I have brought her ID and information on this PADD. I hope it helps you to understand." his son looked like he was about to cry, the female had obviously been causing his son deep emotional distress.

Reading through the PADD he saw the cadet she was exceedingly aesthetically pleasing and she was equally as intelligent, she was a linguist, like Amanda she spoke well over half of the languages in the galaxy including Vulcan, which apparently Spock had helped her perfect. This would not have helped his son's emotions. He recalled when his feelings for Amanda had grown, when she spoke Vulcan his heart had stopped almost, he could only assume this was Spock's case also. "Very impressive Spock, I see she is indeed very promising and I also see how this causes you more difficulty. Surprisingly though I can relate."

"You can?" His son asked relief flew through the bond Sarek smiled something he had not done in years his son was back; Spock was back.

""Yes Vulcan spoke by the female you love is very troubling is it not?" He answered almost humoursly, despite the severity of his sons concerns he could not help but feel light hearted, his job as ambassador to earth had led him to grow an understanding of Terran wit and humour he would have to elaborate to his son of course.

"Come, we shall meditate. My work can wait family is what is important."

Spock

He left his Father's accommodation at the embassy three hours later than intended. He had not thought his Father would have been so forgiving. He thought his Father would have cast him off, thrown him out in disgust because of his emotions but instead; his Father had been welcoming, he had reformed their former bond and he had helped Spock gain some control.

When he had melded with his Fathers conscience his Father had been riddled with guilt, his Father had felt that it was his fault that he had pushed both Sybok and Spock away, he thought he had been the bad Father. Spock was shocked and he sent his forgiveness to his Father, he reminded him of how Sybok had banished himself, how he had chosen by his own will to leave logic and Vulcan and he reminded him of how it was his choice to go to Starfleet his Father only made it a stronger choice, Spock had already chosen Starfleet over the V-tosh science academy so his Father's input made little difference to the outcome.

Once he had felt his Father calm and their bond had reformed it had been Spock's turn to pour out his heart, not only for his Father but for the Cadet, for Nyota. He told his Father every detail and when he could not explain in words he had sent it through their bond showing him moments that his eidetic memory had saved. His Father had responded in kind. Sending Spock images and emotions that his Mother had elicited within his Father when he had first gotten to know her, how his Father's heart had also fluttered and how his reactions were primitive and on most cases similar to Spock's. This had helped him. His choice to see his Father had been both logical and very useful, Spock was now in control he could think about the Cadet and not turn into a primitive animal. He assured himself he would be able to be within her presence formally without struggle, he felt at peace.

o.O.o

It was Monday the weekend of self-reflection and consolidation was behind him. He was confident in himself. He was in control. He was Vulcan. Only logic dictated. He had a Xenolinguistics class coming up in twenty minutes, a class which would most certainly test his new found control. The class was unlike his Phonology and Physics lectures, it was not held in a giant hall with pitched seating, it was in a normal classroom where he worked with a few Cadets at a time sometimes as little as two or three Cadets and this particular group would be difficult. Not for the ability of the class or behaviour but for his control, the upcoming class consisted of a group of four Cadets: Cadet Riley, Cadet Garth, Cadet U'aidat and Cadet Uhura.

Pushing the thought aside he started to calibrate the five consoles in preparation. He was going to get the four Cadets to scan the deep reaches of space and search on different types of frequencies in different languages to allow them to collect various amounts of data and to report any abnormal results; some of which would be false that he had put in for the Cadets to 'find' and others may well be true occurrences.

Fifteen minutes and thirty-seven seconds later the four Cadets filed in each taking a seat at the consoles provided. At their desks he had provided them with: an earpiece, a PADD, stylus and the console. With these basic tools the cadets would be able to complete their given task with ease. He stood, there she was, the ever tempting Cadet Uhura. –No- he told himself. His logic won out, this class would be a successful reminder that he was in control.

He addressed Cadet riley first: "Cadet you shall scan on a frequency range of 6557-7655Hz you have one hour to scan the Alpha Beta quadrant, within this hour you must; note down any abnormal results, record where you find any ships and alert me if there are any abnormalities that are either illegal or military based. If you have any queries do ask."

The Cadet placed his earpiece into his left ear and set his console to 6557Hz in the Alpha Beta quadrant "Yes sir." Moving on to Cadet Uhura to set her task he took the mental equivalent of a deep breath, His Father felt his sudden concern and he received reassurance, His Father could tell that it was the Cadet. He had forgotten how strong his bond to his father was.

"Cadet, you shall be scanning the Klingon space. On frequency 8997-10028Hz here you hall find both real and simulated abnormalities. Some of which may need to be reported to Starfleet headquarters. You have one hour." Spock had set Cadet Uhura the most important task, not because of his feelings for her, but because he knew that she was the most capable Cadet for the job, she was top of this set so giving her the hardest most important task had been the logical decision.

She keyed in the information and turned to face him "Yes sir." She held her gaze on him for three seconds longer than necessary before spinning on her chair to start her work. His heart faltered for moments before he moved onto Cadet Garth who had fortunately recovered from his illness of Kamaraazite flu which was a much harsher version of the common cold.

He instructed the Cadet and moved to Cadet U'aidat who was sat twirling her hair and spinning on a 90degree angle back and forth on her chair. "yes sir I will scan of frequency 4997-5367 or should I pair with you for help." She had spoken in Vulcan to him in a completely informal tone, and her comment had made a subtle reference to the survival expedition.

His throat locked up. Had the Cadet told people? Had she betrayed his trust? Suddenly he was angry, he could not control his emotions his logic was drowned "No. I am not to be pairing with any of the Cadets present. And I will not be needed for your task." He snapped at the Cadet who did not notice his sudden change of tone his Vulcan expressions were hard to notice for the Orion they needed to be shouted at to get the gist of others emotions not about mating.

"Are you sure sir, pairing is something you choose to be logical is it not?" The cadet answered clearly in an attempt to tease him, or at least he thought it was him until Cadet Uhura spoke up not in standard or Vulcan but in the Orion tongue Yrevish, which was not taught at the Academy.

"Gaila, what are you doing? I told you that in confidence. What if any of the two Cadets can speak Vulcan? You make it sound like fraternisation stop." Nyota looked at him her eyes were almost tear stricken. He felt a wave of relief, the Cadet had not told anyone except the Orion and the Cadet was defending him, he felt his anger towards Nyota dim. She had not betrayed him. "Please Gaila don't, if what occurred in Yosemite were to be taken the wrong way the lieutenant Commander would lose his job and I would be expelled." She finished

Cadet U'aidat looked at him and then to Nyota "Sorry Ny, I was only trying to tease you. I don't want that to happen. I just thought it would be funny to you know wind him and you up" The Cadet was now blushing and now addressed him more formally in standard "Yes sir I shall start my task" before adding in Vulcan "I apologise sir" With that she began her task and Cadet Uhura turned back to hers.

He spoke quietly into Nyota's ear and spoke Swahili, "Asante (thank you)" he then stood and sat at his desk. His emotions were slowly dissolving his logic was returning he could think clearly again, reviewing the situation that had just passed, he realised that the Orion had aimed the comments toward Cadet Uhura. He felt in control again, he would teach this class as successfully as intended the short outburst would not matter.

The Class had continued for the remaining forty-six minutes without interruption and as he had predicted his logic had been in control and the earlier issue did not resurface. He dismissed the class allowing Cadet Garth and Riley to leave, he went to set himself at his desk when Cadet Uhura and U'aidat stayed.

"Yes cadets?" He asked trying to act as though he did not know that the Cadets were about to apologise for their earlier informal discussion.

"Sir I would like to apologise in a more serious manner, I should not have spoken about the survival expedition in such a way and I do understand that what occurred in Yosemite was completely professional." Cadet U'aidat apologized.

Spock had not expected the cadet to be so formal, he thought he would have continued the teasing realising that the cadet's apology was solemn he replied "Thank you Cadet I appreciate your apology and I must express to you that your knowledge of what did occur in Yosemite was within regulations however, you must not spread your knowledge as Cadet Uhura rightly said if the occurrence was to be appropriated in the wrong manner then more serious consequences will prevail." He looked at the cadet who nodded then saluted him. "You are dismissed" She left the room, leaving him and Cadet Uhura alone.

"Cadet, I would like to thank you, you're defence of mine person and actions saved me from an emotional state. I would also like to add that you do not share further than Cadet U'aidat of information regarding Yosemite." He could open up to her he told himself. If she knew of his emotional state maybe she would understand, and possibly help him.

"Sir, you are welcome, I do not want people to know. I am not ashamed of what happened, but I do know the consequences and I am sorry that you had to hear Gaila's teasing." Nyota looked at him her expression dropped from the serious form to a more relaxed emotional one "Sir, about your emotional state. Those feelings you expressed to me on the mountain, were they true?" she sounded on the brink of crying.

He did not know how to react. She was upset, why? Had he done something? So he simply added "Vulcans, cannot lie."

Nyota

Okay, that was not the response she was expecting. Or was it? She could not decide her Vulcan professor obviously had feelings for her and yet all he can say is that he cannot lie. Was there a hidden message? Did he want her to elaborate? She was annoyed; she had expected him to open up to her. Stupid girl why would a Vulcan open up, there whole society was built on hiding emotion. What did she expect?

Realising that her professor would not understand her emotional response she decided it be best for her to leave. "Thank you sir, I will leave." She turned to leave. When he moved forward and held her wrist.

"Cadet…" she felt him through the touch of her wrist and his palm, he was battling with himself again, his logic and emotion fighting; one side against her the other crying out for her. She felt his mind alongside hers nudging her it was completely surreal. She reached out he felt him stronger. His love, his confusion and how desperate he was not to lose her. "I do not mean to offend you"

She moved forward towards him and looked up at him "Sir…" her speech faltered she did not realise the effect he was having upon her, her throat had gone thick and her stomach fell heavy, "I did not realise the strength of your emotions"

He looked down at her, "Nyota. You have caused me the most emotional responses that I have ever experienced , you are the one that the emotions are for" before she could respond he bent down and kissed her. He was kissing her! She felt his lips; they were unimaginably soft, and considerably warmer due to his hotter body. He was about to pull away from the chaste kiss when she threw her arms around him ignoring the fact he was her professor, ignoring the fact that they were in an unlocked classroom. She ran her fingers through his hair and deepened their kiss, emotions were flying left right and centre into her mind, his love, his worry and his want. He kissed her back, her tongue curled around his and she felt the sharpness of his Vulcan teeth.

He moved his hand which was still on her wrist and ran it along her lower arm to her hand leaving the electric buzz of psi-energy behind in a trail on her flustered skin. He placed two fingers against her fore finger and index finger she felt him in her mind more definitely, more profound he was right there. It was as if she was him, she saw herself through his eyes the beauty, the magnificence how she was the only important person in the galaxy.

He hit her with logic, mental notes screaming at him –stop! What are you doing!- she thought the thoughts were for her so he responded mentally -I am returning the kiss Spock- he pulled away she did not understand, it was him who kissed her how could he question her response? .He looked down at her "Nyota, I am sorry I was thinking to myself, I was not aiming the thoughts at your person. I assure you I enjoyed the kiss and I mot certainly did not stop because of you but because of myself. My logic is in a mess, my emotions are wild. And you are the cause which believe me, is not a negative reaction do not feel rejected." He paused removing his hands from hers, "I have strong feelings for you".

Strong feelings!? Not the love she had just felt only strong feelings. She could not understand him why couldn't he just say it? He had just expressed to her his love, why couldn't he say it? "Spock. I have strong feelings for you too" she responded, he could not stay angry at him. He was emotionally compromised and confused, so she hugged him tightly "What do we do now?"

"I, do not know" He said returning the hug wrapping his arms around her tightening and squeezing her body lovingly "I do not know" he repeated.

**Authors note**

****Hope you enjoyed this chapter! and the swahili might be wrong i used google translate. and the next update wont be until at least next weekend because le exams have arrived but they'll be out of the way then sooo keep reading!:P


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

Nyota

Well that wasn't one of the things she had expected to happen to her when she was at the Academy. Maybe she'd dreamt of kissing her Vulcan Professor but she had never thought past that. It had always been a teenage crush, the typical Cadet and Professor love troubles in her mind, never a reality. She didn't regret what just occurred though it just didn't seem real.

Nyota was in deep thought as she made her way back to her dorm room. Spock had kissed her. What were they to do now? Was she and him something or was it a mistake that needed to be erased? She dearly hoped it was not the latter. Nyota did not know what to do in all honesty so she did only what she could, think about him and the wonderful moment that had passed between them, taking in every detail of their kiss, remembering every second to preserve the memory. It was not one she wanted to lose. How he had held her, strong in his arms, his arms had enveloped her frame and made her feel small and feminine, how he had gazed into her eyes as if he were piercing into her mind, his lips had been unimaginably warmer than she had ever thought, she knew his Vulcan heat was there but she never knew it would be so prominent especially in his lips. She thought back to how their minds had joined through the simple touch of his fingers to hers. His mind had felt not like an intruder, but as a cool presence that was there but wasn't. It had been one of the strangest experiences of her entire life, she had felt thoughts that were not hers, she had seen through his eyes and most of all she had felt his emotions. The deep strong, definite emotions that he kept so secret and hidden from the world and she, had felt them and they in return had been for her.

Nyota was completely amazed by the experience, she could still not believe that it had just occurred. Her Professor. Of all he men in the galaxy she had fallen for her professor. And it seemed he had fallen for her as well. But he was Vulcan she thought to herself as she crossed the now familiar Quad, to stroll under the high suspended ironically Vulcan designed building archway. Vulcan's were not known to 'interbreed' with other species, it was heard of around the galaxy for humans to pair with other races but Vulcans were never one of them. In fact the only Vulcan/human couple Nyota had ever heard of were Spock's parents. Maybe, just maybe that was why he had fallen for a human girl like her. Father like son, possibly. She was in such deep thought she had not even noticed the fact that she was stood in the makeshift seating area of her dorm room, like a lost puppy Gaila ad o have called her name at least three times before she answered.

"Ny?- you there?" Gaila said teasingly prodding Nyota in the ribs tickling her terribly,

Laughing and squirming she managed to answer her friend "Yes sorry, I was just thinking"

Gaila's face lit up her friend could read her like a book, the Orion knew straight away who she was thinking of and the reasons behind "lieutenant Commander Spock again. I am guessing?"

Nyota gave in "Yes my thoughts were about Spock, Lieutenant Commander Spock, yes I was." Stuttering she couldn't believe he was discussing him so informally, it was not appropriate. Oh what the hell you've just been kissing his brains out- literally, she reminded herself. They were both way beyond regulations so addressing him informally was nothing. "Actually Gai, you know I stayed back to say my apologies..."

"Yesss?" Gaila added pushing Nyota to answer,

"Well, you know all about regulations and rules and you all that stuff, that we had to learn and abide by?"Nyota said trying to drag it out wanting to tell Gaila and not wanting to at the same time-"I… We…Me and Spock may have just broken at least two of them, and quite… Hmm… Quite strict ones as well"

Gaila was impatient, she couldn't wait for her friend to beat around the bush "Ny just tell mee! What did you do kiss?!" she suggested laughing. Nyota went quiet she knew her friend was joking but still…"Oh my god, Ny you did didn't you!" Gaila said her jaw almost hitting the floor.

"Erm, kind of" Nyota replied sheepishly.

Gaila blew a load of air at Nyota's face like she had done when they first met "Kind of, what sort of kind of? Come on Nyota spill"

Well she couldn't not tell her friend now "Well, it wasn't chaste if that's what you mean," But it had to start with he reminded herself, it was her that launched herself upon him, but he had not pushed her away so… "Well it was weird, I mean he kissed me. Then I sort of threw myself at him"-"as any sane person would Its Spock we're talking about here" Gaila interjected-"yeah I know right, and then he did that Vulcan mind touch thing"

"WHAT! You mean to say he telepathically kissed you, whilst kissing you!?" Gaila's face was aghast

"Yeah, but not the whole thing just. Well it's hard to explain. Here, I'll show you right he did this" She put her fingers against Gaila's just as Spock had done to her "Then he was sort of in my mind and he allowed me, to feel him. Like his emotions. It was so surreal, I even saw myself through him. It was, well I can't explain it, it was just… amazing."

Gaila leaned back and flopped into the crammed in couch, "Well. Things have just changed dramatically haven't they?" she cleared her throat "I think, that maybe you should not tell anyone else. I think Ny. That we should keep this between me, you and Lieutenant Commander Spock" Gaila finalised in what was a very sensible suggestion, and one Nyota had already decided upon. No-one else could or would know about what had passed between herself and Professor Spock. She would not risk her future for gossip lovers.

"Yes I agree Gai, and anyway I'm going to shower. And then flop." Flopping always helped Nyota, as she completely let go of all her body and just face down collapsed onto her bed letting all her worries flop out along with her.

Spock

His control was gone. He was as primal as his ancient ancestors, the human Nyota Uhura. She had caused this, but he could not deny her of anything, she may have broken twenty-seven years of mental control but she was worth every second of meditation. The young female had affected him in a way no other being in the entire galaxy would have or could have done.

The control he thought he had regained had been obliterated, the control he had gained through his father had just been a fallacy, that had been to reassure himself from the truth. He needed his Father. Again. He could not find reassurance through his Mother, although he preferred his Mother's company her condolences were full of love and care. Whereas his Father's were cool, logical and to the point, but he had to admit the answers his Father provided were worth the uncomfortable feeling he got when in his Father's presence. Despite their reconcile of Father and Son. Spock still found to be awkward around his Father, maybe it was the fact that they and not been so close. Or was it that he found that his father's aid was more helpful to his mother's which disturbed him. He had been so close to his Mother and she had always been there for him, and yet now when he needed emotional support the most, he felt his un-emotionally expressive Father was the answer.

He rose from his desk and picked up his PADD he flitted through the contacts until he found who he needed 'SAREK' hesitating slightly he sat back down and pressed 'call' on the PADD. The usual dull ringing sound seemed to go on for an eternity, after all of 3 seconds his Father's blank face formed on the screen. "Father," he raised the Ta'al "live long and prosper" He decided he would not jump straight to the matter at hand, he found he couldn't. It was so distressing. He had kissed a Cadet, no, he had kissed Nyota Uhura. His Nyota, the human female that he loved the one he wanted and the one that he could not have.

Before Spock could digress from his chosen topic his Father replied in earnest "Peace, and long life my son." His Father did not digress however, in true Vulcan form he jumped straight to the matter…"Son, something worries you"

Spock almost sighed he knew his Father could sense most of his emotions that were not in an ordinary fashion. Usually his emotions ran in lines of certainty, but now they were everywhere, erratic in fact. They flew around his mind like flies trapped in a jar. "Yes it does. I am troubled over the Cadet again. The control that we managed to gain has gone, father. My control is no longer present. I can barely function, my emotions are beginning to rule me. I… I kissed her, and she in return kissed me. I found it to be a most satisfactory experience but at the same time, highly distressing." Spock found himself to be pouring more emotion out to his Father, he did not care if he was disgraced for portraying such emotion in such an illogical way, all he wanted, all he cared about was the illogical comfort his Father may possibly be able to provide for him.

Sarek's face remained calm showing no hint of underlying emotion, but Spock felt it. It was a mix of shame, shock and most illogically…pride. "Son, I had a human 'hunch' that this may prevail, I could tell from the meld we shared how much you feel for this human, I felt what you yourself do not even know. Emotions that were so strong and prominent that your conscious could not compute, the strong will of your 'heart' the way you feel for this Human is beyond control. In this instance I do not blame you for your illogical actions, as I myself acted similarly when it came to your Mother. Son, it is either we hath been bewitched by our Human's or we are simply fools."

Spock was taken aback, each time he spoke with his Father, he learned new things. How his Father was not the emotionless robot he had been when Spock was growing up, but he was a very emotional Vulcan that had the control of a high master such as T'Pau. "Father, I believe we may be fools. To even have been considered to have been bewitched, we are simply as Mother would say 'suckers for love'. But Father what do I do now? I cannot simply forget the kiss and I cannot act towards the Cadet as if we are bonded."

"I know my son. Your situation is indeed complicated say the least. But I believe you are to be shon-ha-lock, the _engulfment_ you fell for this one at first sight. It is simply improbable to break this bond, it is a rare thing my son. I believe you have found the undenying love that runs through our world. The bond that was and always has been there, the bond that you cannot ignore. The Human Nyota Uhura and you the Vulcan S'chn T'gai Spock, will be one. This is a fact no entity can deny you of. Except one." Sarek paused "T'Pring".

Spock knew of this problem. T'pring his kan-wak tel-tor, _his childhood bond_. More specifically his wife. He would have to sever their bond. But he knew him and T'Pring were never meant to be. T'Pring had never loved Spock, she didn't want a hybrid for a husband, even if he was a descendant of Surak himself. She had helped him through adolescence like any childhood bonded would, but he knew, he always had known that it was Stonn who T'Pring wanted. He was of pure Vulcan heritage, the heritage that T'Pring desired. He guessed that she would even possibly express happiness at his desire to sever their bond.

"Yes, T'Pring. Father I wish to sever our bond. Could you inform T'Pau?"

His father's expression changed slightly it was almost a smirk and he felt his Father's amusement "I suspected as much. My son, I know you better than you think. I have already informed T'Pau of your desire to sever the bond between you and T'Pring."

Well that was not what Spock had expected, "oh well my thanks father. it seems you do know me better than myself. I shall inform both Nyota and T'Pring of the severance and I shall come to Vulcan within the next Week, Peace and long life father"

"Goodbye my son" His Father's face disappeared from the screen leaving him in his office alone. He needed to first tell Nyota that he had a wife and secondly tell her of the severance, and then thirdly inform T'Pring who he suspected would find the prospect of leaving Spock for another to be most satisfactory.

Nyota

She was with Spock again, it was a daily occurrence now that she ate in his office whilst working, and trying not to kiss him. When she sensed something different about him, his usual strong posture seemed more tense than average and he looked like a Vulcan on edge, or as on edge as a Vulcan could get. "Spock? Is there something wrong? You don't seem like he normal Spock I know." She knew her words were cryptic but she couldn't phrase her confusion any clearer he was acting strangely starting to talk then stopping himself then hesitating.

He looked up from his PADD and spoke "Nyota, I have some news to tell you regarding the kiss and relationships" he froze at his own word and she could tell he was anxious and uncomfortable discussing emotion so openly.

This was it! She thought. He was going to either ask her out or dump her out of his life forever. "Yes?"

He cleared his throat and brought up an image of a Vulcan woman "This is T'Pring" he stated, the woman's features were beautiful. Her hair was drawn up into a high style of Vulcan origin with delicate braids and plaits decorated with lavish pins that glistened in the light, she was tall as well at least 6ft 1" and her face was so pretty and stern. The ideal Vulcan female she thought to herself. But why was Spock showing her this woman? That question was answered "This is my wife." WHAT!? Nyota screamed in her head. He had a wife and he was kissing her! What on Earth, more correctly Vulcan was Spock playing at! "But not in the conventional sense."

"Spock she is still your wife! How could you kiss me and lead me on like this!? You have a wife for pits sake!" Nyota could not control her anger he better have a logical explanation for his or who knows what she would do. Well there was one thing; she'd kick him in his green blooded balls for one.

He moved over to her and placed his hand on her shoulder, at any other time she would have loved this contact but no, he had a wife. She shrugged him off. "Nyota you do not understand. T'Pring is not a wife as you humans would put it."

"Well, what sort of wife is she!" Nyota interrupted losing her patience.

"This I must explain to you"-"you bet" she interrupted again "Nyota, allow me to explain." Giving up she let him explain, it was the least she deserved. An explanation. "On Vulcan we as a culture still perform childhood betrothals. An arranged bond is formed between two children at about the age of eight or nine. Our parents chose a mate for us, one who would help us through life, a person to fall back on when emotionally compromised or upset. Nyota I do not love T'Pring. And this is why I am telling you. I wish to sever the bond between myself and T'Pring, a suggestion I believe T'Pring will be more than 'happy' to comply with, as she herself loves another. She always has, his name is Stonn and he is unbounded so I believe she will go to him. Nyota I do not wish to be her husband, you must understand this. The bond I share with T'Pring is not a chosen one, and I would like to be free of it, so I can be free for you. Nyota it is not T'Pring I love. It is you. Nyota Uhura I love you, and only, you. _Ninakupenda _(I love you)"he added in Swahili, her native tongue.

Her anger had been overwhelmed with shock, she did not know what to say. Again Spock had rendered her speechless. He had said it. He had said he loved her, in actual words. In her native tongue. And he was prepared to leave this 'chosen wife' for her. A Vulcan match that clearly didn't work. "Spock, I…I don't know what to say."

"Nyota, I understand your confusion, it is a difficult concept to grasp. But if you cannot speak, may I have your thoughts?" he asked her, she did not understand. Have her thoughts? What did he mean steal her, to control her mind? The thought scared her. "Erm I don't understand"

"I should explain, again. I mean to perform a meld, a mind meld. I would place my hands upon your face. And our minds will blend into one. From this we will be able to read each other's minds. You will feel my thoughts and I will feel yours. It will be surreal for your human mind but it will answer all of your questions."

"Spock, I didn't think humans could be involved in any form of telepathy, I mean... we as a race are Psi-null"

Spock seemed to understand her confusion as his posture relaxed and she could tell he was figuring out an answer that she would understand. "Yes you are correct. Humans are Psi-null but as I am a touch telepath, this allows me to make the people I come in contact with obtain telepathic abilities, as you may have noticed when my hands touch yours my thoughts can pass to you and ours to me. Would you allow me to perform Kash-nohv?"

"Yes alright then"

He moved over to her closing the gap between them further, and knelt before her he brought his hand up. With his middle and ring finger placed together whilst his index and small finger spread away from the two middle fingers. He placed his had upon her face. His small finger touching her chin, his index reaching her temple and his two middle fingers rested upon her cheek bone. He touched his fingers against her skin. An electric bolt shot through her skin, his psi energy pulsing through her. His hands were warm and slender they felt like they should be against her face, as if it was wrong for him to have never have placed them on her face before. He recited the phrase:

"My thoughts to your thoughts, my mind to your mind." His voice echoed through her brain she not only heard him but felt him within her.

This mindmeld was beyond anything Nyota had ever experienced. It was far stronger than when Spock had used his hands against hers to touch her mind. No this was amazing, she could literally feel him in her mind he was there, right there! She could feel his cool presence lingering on the edge of her mind, as if he was asking to come in. _Spock? _

_Yes Nyota, this is indeed me _his thoughts sounded as cool as his voice, they were strong, defined whilst she was panicky and erratic. Her mind was in a mild pleasurable state of shock. _Nyota, calm. I will not hurt your mind_ how had he known that was causing her the stress. _Oh he can hear my thoughts, _She focussed on the corner of her mind which was now growing. His presence became more of a being and she could feel his thoughts clearer as she allowed him into her brain.

He kind of seeped through her thoughts like a finger tracing through water, his mind was moving closer to hers then something happened a jolt of electricity shot through her. She was no longer alone. His mind had seeped into hers actually joining her consciousness to become not two minds but one. She imagined it looked like a cell division played on reverse as their minds plopped into one another becoming one.

She felt strange he was no longer Nyota Uhura but Nyota Uhura who was joined to Spock! Where they were one. One person sharing one mind as their two minds collided. _Nyota, I wish to show you something_

Spock was there again cool in his impossibly warm way she hesitated _show her what? _ She had thought forgetting that he could hear her every thought from breathing to him he knew when she was to do it or say it. Every conscious action she would do, he knew she would do it.

_This Nyota,_

At his word she felt herself move from Earth to Vulcan. Yet she knew she hadn't left her seat in his office, his warm fingers were still pressed to her face and yet… and yet she was standing in front of an altar on Vulcan.

Vulcan where she was not herself, she was standing before T'Pau. A small Vulcan woman, who looked to be about 190 years old. But how did she know this woman was T'Pau her Clan matriarch her distant non-blood related Grandmother. When she was not Vulcan she was Human. Wait, she was taller, she saw things that her mind had not seen or understood before. She realised. When Spock said he wanted to show her something, it was his memory that she was seeing through his eyes.

She found herself crouching now almost praying to T'Pau. She/Spock spoke "T'Pau, you hath summand me to thy presence, what is it thee pid-kom T'Pau require from mine presence?"

The old delicate woman raised her head to her/Spock in acknowledgement. She held so much power, the old yet frail woman was so powerful. Even though all she had done was tilt her head the action was so honourable, to have been acknowledged by her. The air around her held in suspense of power, her strength lingering in the air around her/him.

"It is to my knowledge that thee are distressed over thy kan-wak tel-tor, _childhood bond_. It is rumour T'Pring is not suited to thy."

She/he felt he shock at how T'Pau could suggest this she/he had been bonded to T'Pring for many years why would T'Pring do this to her/him. She/he knew that T'Pring had never loved her/him the way a bondmate should but he/she could not understand why she would to do this to him. Stonn. Hatred grew from the back of his mind that It was him who she wanted, not him/her. Stonn was better to T'Pring than he/she was he had he heritage he did not have Human in his blood like Spock/she did.

"But pid-kom,_ matriach_ why are these rumours about? Is it Stonn?"

The great ancient leaned back in her throne like chair, her face remained stone not moving an inch "I believe It to be indeed Stonn, who has caused these rumours. I have found that T'Pring finds Stonn to be more preferable than You my sa-kan,_boy_. I am now assuming you wish for me to perform p'pil'lay, _divorce_ between you and T'Pring?"

Spock/her had not wished to part from T'Pring. She was his bondmate, she was his. She was not Stonn's, he had no right to claim her. She was his/her female! "No. T'Pring is mine and you know this ko'mekh-il, _grandmother_. I do not wish to sever mine bond to mine bonded" With that T'pau waved her had a gesture he/she had learned to be told when to be quiet she spoke

"This I had also considered, you shall remain bonded"

The memory faded and Nyota was herself once more, she was confused why had he shown her that, a minute ago he had told her he had no feelings towards T'Pring and then now he had shown her that he had felt so deeply for this Vulcan 'wife' of his that he would not separate at her wish, but now he would separate for her. Confused she asked him knowing he had heard her thoughts anyway but the need to ask him was required. _Why show me that? If you do not cherish your wife, as you say you cherish me, then why did you not separate from her when you had the chance to?_

_Because, Nyota I thought T'Pring was testing me. But now… I realise after meeting you. That me and T'Pring are not meant to be it is her and Stonn. Me and you._

He drew his hands from her face his mind slowly dissipated and she was left alone, her mind felt empty. Alone now without Spock there she felt as if she had lost a part of her. His presence was missed dearly. "Spock, if that is how you feel then I must tell you. What if your suspicions of T'Pring and Stonn are incorrect? And I feel alone now without your mind. I don't know how bonds work but if you have been in some form of mental contact for how many years then she will most certainly feel alone."

His eyebrow rose which she could only interpret as confusion, "Nyota, my bond to T'Pring has longed dimmed to almost silence, she and I have not spoken never mind psi-connected since I left Vulcan eight years ago. I find my conclusion of her and Stonn to be correct as to my knowledge it is more than just a rumour but more of a fact that they are indeed bound to each other in a way non-bonded couples should be."

Nyota didn't know how to react to that he had obviously through long and hard over this. The amount of research and gossip he must have gathered to gain such information. Maybe he was right and if he was then she wanted to be there to comfort him. The loss of a bonded must be extreme for him as not only has he been betrayed almost by his 'wife' he would have to lose her. But that was why he wanted the 'p'pil'lay'. So he could have Nyota. So she and he would be Nyota and Spock, not Nyota the girl who he dragged along side behind his wife. "Okay, do it. If you feel it is what you must do then do it." She fell foward against his kneeling form laying upon his chest resting her head on the hollow between his shoulder and neck, placing her hand on his lower abdomen; feeling the steady thrum of his heart.

He responded in kind without words, he kissed the top of her forehead and placed his finger upon hers again in that outstretched position. She felt his mind crawl alongside hers once more and she was no longer alone sighing she asked him _what is this handhold?_

_It is the_ _ozh'esta the finger embrace._


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter eleven

Spock

Spock had packed his things and was preparing himself for the journey to Vulcan. This was not a usual trip home to see his mother, no this trip would be the end of his betrothal to T'Pring. Although he had no feeling towards T'Pring like he did to Nyota he could not ignore the fact that would be hard to split from her. She and him had been in mental contact for 20.4years, this severance would be emotionally distressing despite his love for Nyota.

Instead of boarding a civilian craft his Father had arranged the _Savohk_ to take him and Spock to Vulcan. His father being Ambassador to Earth made travelling much more comfortable. They would use the small personal craft and the journey would take 3.5 days with minimal crew and only him, his father and his father's associates would be present aboard the ship as passengers.

The travel to Vulcan had indeed taken 3.5 days and Spock had found the travel by private craft to be much more comfortable. This physical comfort however did not comfort Spock's emotional state. Now at the Spaceport of Shi' khar, the fact dauned upon him. In less than three hours he would no longer be bonded to T'Pring, and she would go straight to Stonn and he to Nyota. Yes, this is what I want. He convinced himself. _It is only logical to ensure the happiness of those you feel most dear. _Yes, if he did still have any emotional attachment to T'Pring by letting her have Stonn would suffice, she would find his emotions be far more satisfactory than Spock's. He could then be free to have Nyota. She would be his.

"Spock, we have landed I shall have your things sent to our home. But right now we are to depart to the katric arc where T'Pau, T'Pring and as suspected Stonn is waiting." His Father interrupted his self-analysis of his current situation, his Father had brought him back to his surroundings and he was stood on the landing platform.

"Yes, we shall leave" Spock kept his emotions on leash, he would not lose control. The battle was hard his emotions were tying with his logic as he and his father departed from the Spaceport and headed to the Katric arc where the marriage and severance ceremonies were held.

The hover car passed through Shi'kahr. The sight of his home-city never ceased to amaze him. The great T'khut was sat in midst over the city and the VTSA was lit be the great sun as the building acted as a stalactite hanging from the over hanged edge of the mountains. The city was below them now and the light shone over the city showing its true beauty, the tall skyscraper which was the administrator building ,the largest building on all of Vulcan, was now a deep shade of orange standing tall in its own glory, the building where the high council met and where his Father worked was lit up by the sol's shimmering gaze. The rounded houses that where all lower than two-storeys and the triangular symmetrical layout of the roads and markets created the maze of Shi'kahr. The sight was truly fascinating. The hover car had pulled to a stop and Spock realised his time had come, he must climb the steps of Sas-a-shar up to the katric arc where he would perform p'pil'lay.

The steps of Sas-a-shar stretched way up the side of the mountain to the high opening to the Katric arc, the wedding drums were sounding and he could only supress his trepidation. The 3000steps provided Spock with the emotional reflection he needed , that was of course the step's purpose. _The great climb. _Tested the Vulcan male of his worthiness and whether his choices were correct. Spock reached the top and crossed the widely spanned bridge to the circular platform of bonding.

The drums stopped as he approached the cloaked man stood back from the drum to reveal T'Pau sat upon her thrown as she had all those years ago, but his time she was shouldered by T'Pring on her left and Stonn to her right. He raised the Ta'al "live long and prosper, T'Pau." He knelt before her and stood again "Stonn, T'Pring" The names felt like ice on his tongue but he inclined his head politely and waited in front of T'Pau for her word.

Both Stonn and T'Pring rose the Ta'al and returned the gesture, there response was as cold as his had been. The mighty T'Pau rose and spoke. "Spock, your presence is of koon-ut-kal-if-fee, I ask of thee marriage or challenge?"

"Neither I declare p'pil'lay" Spock replied as calmly and coolly as he could this was it, the decision was over it had been done. Now was the ceremony. He could only wait for T'Pring's response.

"T'Pring do you accept the proposal?" T'Pau inquired.

T'Pring glanced at Spock in what was not shock, but pure hatred. Her eyebrows knit together as she spoke, such an emotional response in the presence of T'Pau was un-dignified and dishonourable. "I accept" The words snaked into his ears, he felt a huge wave of relief. She was not going to ask him to the challenge against Stonn. Good, the performance of p'pil'lay was much simpler for both the males, as neither would have to fight.

The cloaked man stepped back towards he drum and rung it three times. "It is decided, You Schnn t'gai Spock shall be separated from the mind of T'Pring." At this Spock and T'Pring both Knelt before the Matriarch as T'Pau placed her hands upon their faces against their Psi points. "This is the Vulcan Heart, This is the Vulcan way. It is our way" Her fingers were delicate and wispy against his face then he felt her presence within his mind she seeped through his mind to the deepest parts, where his bonds were tightly anchored she ignored his bonds to his Mother and Father, ignoring them she approached his bond to T'Pring. She did something. He couldn't understand it, it was like she had tied a huge rope to the bond and yanked it from its foundations he suddenly felt empty. He was his own again there was no lingerance of T'Pring anymore. He heard a scream that wasn't from his own and he didn't feel who it was from. He opened his eyes and there she was. T'Pring was in a ball, she had curled all of her limbs into the protective little ball a child would use and she was screaming crying for him. "Spock! You have gone!" She screeched the emotion overwhelmed him he had not witnessed such an outburst before ever in his entire life. Even him a hybrid had not reacted so emotionally. Yes he felt empty, rejected and yet he was liberated. He now had free choice over who he was to bond to. Was he being selfish? He questioned himself? _No. _ came the voice of T'Pau who was still in his mind, she had borne witness to his shock at T'Pring's reaction and was approving that he was right to have separated from her.

T'Pau shifted, she released Spock from the mindmeld and went to T'Pring's side T'Pau joined with T'Pring she repeated the phrase "This is the Vulcan Heart, This is the Vulcan way. It is our way" the female stopped her screaming, she was now calm, T'Pau rose and spoke "Stonn come forward, you hath agreed to bond with T'Pring you shall release her of this emotional distress by becoming her adun"

Stonn nodded and moved forward kneeling beside T'Pring he melded with her. T'Pring was now herself again. She gave Stonn a small Vulcan smile and he returned it. Spock had done the right thing after all he reassured himself, Stonn and T'Pring were meant to be. TPau now joined their meld before declaring what Spock could have declared himself. "I have Verified and Sealed the bond you are adun and adun'a _husband and wife._ I declare _Ponn farr._" At her word she stood and left the couple. He followed in sync with the cloaked man. He left the katric arc and made his way back down the _great climb. _It was done. He was free.

o.O.o

"Spock, I here you and your Father are sociable again?" His Mother asked him as they sat alone together on his lands. He had always loved the gardens of his home. He recalled many a time of young exploration the 300acres had provided, the insects and wildlife he had encountered was almost infinite.

"Yes, myself and Father have indeed come to an agreement that, me being a son and him being a Father. Is more important than disliking one another over one dispute. Also, Mother the thing that brought me to my Father was something I feel guilty of" Spock replied to his mother's inquiry whilst expressing how he had illogically felt that he had betrayed his mother by seeking emotional counsel from his Father rather than herself.

His mother looked confused by his last statement, her eyebrows furrowed and her eyes squinted slightly and he could feel her searching through his emotions. Desperately searching for an answer to why he was feeling guilt, like any Mother would. "Why my Son? What lead you to feel guilt?"

He now knew he had worried her. Why did humans jump to conclusions before given sufficient information? He wondered. Before he explained how he felt he had betrayed her stature as his mother, by reaching out to his father. But instead of receiving what Spock thought to have been the response from his mother she shocked him as she laughed and answered "Spock, just because you spoke to your Father over me. Does not make me feel jealous if that is what you are implying. And I definitely do not mind that you sought council from him. He is your Father Spock and he is Vulcan. He can answer many different questions that cannot answer, just as I can answer more to you than your father can. If anything Spock, I am glad that you spoke to your Father over me. It shows that you do feel that you are his son." He nodded not knowing what to say and she hugged him. A thing he had forgotten how often his mother did. He hugged her back. Before declaring that he must leave for Earth again in one day, because his superior Admiral Kormack had only validated him one week's leave time.

His Motther was sad for him to be leaving so soon and as the third time leaving Vulcan, this departure was the strangest. His Mother was present as usual, but the difference was so was his Father. And as both his parents were here to say their goodbyes Spock felt a mammoth wave of gratitude. His Father was seeing him off from his home planet, and for the first time Sarek was not expressing hatred, but love. His Father was proud, of him. Spock could feel his mother tighten her mind around his in a mental hug showering him in love and sadness of his departure and his father stood coolly by her side, his hand rested upon his Mother's in the el'ru'esta _hand embrace_. Spock sent his emotions back to both his parents and the hover car pulled away, the distance that was now 200m away from them through the bond felt like miles as the mental connection slipped away to the gentle parental buzz of his bonds.

Nyota

Her classes felt strange with Professor Gral standing at Spock's lectern, teaching the class of one hundred about the Deltan pheromones in Professor Spock's place. It felt weird. Without him standing there, with the Andorrian professor antennae's twitching and twirling as he spoke, his pale blue skin contrasting his grey instructors uniform, but it wasn't the appearance of her temporary professor that made her feel at such unease. It was because he was not there. It was not her Spock standing proudly hands clasped behind his back teaching the dull lecture. No. Spock was on Vulcan separating from his wife. The wife he was leaving so that he could be with Nyota. To be with her.

The Hour lecture had passed like seconds, Nyota had not taken down any notes and her concentration had lacked like never before. She couldn't understand why she felt this way. She could not concentrate any longer than five minutes before straying to Spock, endlessly dwelling on what he could be doing. What if he had fallen for T'Pring and accepted marriage to the Vulcan woman? Her self-doubt was depriving Nyota of her intellect. She had to stop a few times as she made her way to her next class. Thankfully Gaila noticed her distress.

"Ny? You okay? You look a little pale and you didn't even write a word down in that lecture. That's not the Nyota I know." Gaila asked as she caringly placed a hand on Nyota's shoulder.

"Yes, I'm fine" she lied "I think I've just got a headache, I'll take some paracetamol or something at lunch" Gaila knew full well that really Nyota was stressing over. Spock and how he was divorcing his wife, so the Orion dropped her interrogation of her friend and the walked to their next class, Nyota had engineering level 2 communications and Gaila had Maths so the departed their separate ways.

Her day had passed as quickly as her first lecture had gone, it had been a blur. Spock had been drifting in and out of her mind all day. She knew he would be back in roughly fifteen hours. That was one thing she was sure of. His Vulcan insistence to be punctual allowed her the comfort of knowing when he would be back, at the precise time down to the Nano-second.

Once again Nyota found herself flopping onto her bed after a shower. Flopping had become a regular occurrence since Spock had left planet. She had not contacted him in over five days so the ability to flop onto her bed allowed her to wash out everything and just lay face down like an emotionless manikin. Gaila walked in and sighed. The Orion was shaking her head "Wait, this is now the 6th time this week I have walked into the room to see you sprawled out flopped face down. I won't allow this depression any longer and I know that, that countdown on your Comm unit isn't an alarm. He doesn't get back for fourteen hours fifty-five minutes, three, wait two seconds. So stop your mumping and come on" the Orion launched a dress out of Nyota's closet. The dress landed atop of Nyota's still flopped form. She did not even bother to move it off her instead she just lay there with the dress draped over her eyes. "Come on. I know one medicine, were going out." The Orion stated giving Nyota no choice in whether they were dancing or not. Gaila had decided and that was that.

Giving in Nyota sat up careful not to crease the dress and said "fine, but I am not joining one of your weird alien sessions with more than one guy, or girl. I'll change" Nyota got up and went into the bathroom she heard Gaila laughing from outside the door. The thing was Nyota wasn't joking. The amount of times she had returned to their room to find Gai with one or more people in her room was uncountable, and thankfully Nyota had never been dragged in along with them but Gala never ceased to try.

"Oh Ny you're no fun, well I'll stay out tonight then and allow you to sleep without your headphones." The Orion snickered. Nyota tied up her hair and applied her makeup. When she was done she spritzed a bit of perfume on and left the bathroom. Gaila was stood in her favoured dress. A gold sequined dress that glistened in the light, extremely tight and small. The dress barely covered Gaila's butt and it was what Gai called the Bed dress. She had also gained matching shoes to her attire. Shamelessly Gaila flicked her hair and spun on her heel " Tadah! The mump is alive!" Pointing at Nota who was putting on her own heels.

Nyota however had chosen a much more subtle dress it was simple in design dark grey and black, with lines of symmetry racing across it in parallel pairs with a mixture of triangles thrown in there giving it a personality of its own. Her dress was high necked unlike Gaila's but was still quite short but still not as short as Gaila's _bed dress._ She was happy with her appearance, and laughed in sync at Gaila's remark " Aye, the Mump's alive!" she added humorously as Gaila turned to grab her purse then they left the dorm room.

"Come on lets go to the port of san Fran! Woohoo this bad boy is going to get me some drinks tonight!" Gaila exclaimed as they made their way to the hover bus point. The clubs on campus were a bit of a bore so the Port of San Fran always provided the Cadet's with a place outside of campus to party.

The loud pumping of music was blasting out of the building as she and Gaila waited in line to for the club entrance when Gaila yanked her towards the bouncer. "Sorry girls 'gotta que like the rest." It was clear the bouncer wasn't going to let them in first but if she knew Gaila. They would get in.

Gaila leered towards the hunk that was guarding the door and used the do as I say seduction voice that Nyota had come to recognise. "Aww but pretty girls like us can't get cold out here in the dark now can we" she pouted and Nyota could tell the man had fallen for her Orion friend already. Men. They could not resist her friend. He let them in and Gaila spun on her heels and shouted as they entered the club.

After three hours of watching her Orion friend gulp down numerous of free provided drinks and jello shots, Nyota had only had three drinks. She couldn't relax; the thought of Spock lingered in her mind and no matter how much she wanted to enjoy herself she just couldn't. Gaila was now sat in the lap of an Andorrian man and drinking out of his drink giggling in her flirtatious way, whilst Ny sat watching. Envying her friend. Why couldn't she just relax!?

A hand curled round the small of her back and she froze. "Why, hello there little lady" came he slurred greeting from the creep that had just touched her, turning to face him it was Cadet Marrison. One of Kirk's buddies, another vain flirt. Great.

"Hello, Marrison." She replied, trying not to gain any unwanted attention from him. Marrison was as bad as kirk when it came to women. He used them and left them like discarded toys.

"It's Sam, Nyota I believe?" He responded ignoring her cold reply. She felt him move closer to her and he spoke again. "why don't I buy you a drink?"

Again she did not want this from him of all people. "No thankyou. I'm okay I've got this" she raised up her drink "but thankyou for asking" She glanced over past his shoulder to see Gaila. Her friend had her tongue down the Andorran's throat. She would be no help.

"Aww come on, at least dance with me" he gestured lifting her from her seat on the stool. Standing she now realised his height. He must have been at least 6ft 4" god he overpowered her. He would be hard to ignore.

"Fine we'll dance but no drinks." Giving in to a little harmless dancing wasn't too bad. And if he tried anything her answer was most definitely, No. He pulled her close to him and they moved to the beat of the pounding music which was rhythmic and of a Deltan club sound. The Bar played lots of different music types ranging from Human to Caldonian. Sam moved up against her closer than what was comfortable and she subtly pushed him back using a clever dance move, making it look like dancing rather than rejection. Then he moved forward again intruding on her personal space, Nope. He wasn't going to get away with it this time she pushed him back again, but he just moved back quicker this time grabbing her wrist.

"Oh no you don't" He sneered in her ear, _oh Crap. _was the only thing she could think of, she looked for Gaila. Damn where was she! He pulled her close to him again but with more force than necessary. Panicking she slapped him across the face, hard. He staggered slightly; he was obviously shocked that she had acted against him. Nyota wasn't the girl to be played on though, she wouldn't let some creep leer on her in such a way. The slap caused him to release his grip on her wrist and he pressed his hand to his face.

This was it she could get back to the bar, She turned on her heel and strode full stride to the bar. She could hear Sam behind her, pursuing her. She reached the Bar before he could grab her again. Gaila was there and she was arm in arm with the Andorrian who was thankfully the typical Andorrian height of 7ft. The Andorrian towered over Sam. She moved toward Gaila. "This is Shran and who's he? Is that Marrison?" Gaila asked as Sam moved up quickly behind Nyota

"Hello Shran and yes it is _Marrison" _She replied greeting Shran warmly with a handshake but coolly addressing Sam.

Shran seemed to pick up on her tone against Sam, "Is he bothering you?" the Andorrian gestured to him in thickly accented Standard but wasn't too difficult to understand.

"No" she answered in standard for Sam's benefit before speaking Andorrian, "why yes he is Gaila, shall we leave and Shran I assume you will be joining Gaila anyway so come along." She added Gaila nodded and Shran put his arm around Nyota. Not sensually like he was with Gaila but caringly like a friend. She liked this Shran, he seemed quite decent. Unlike most of the jerks hat lingered in the club. "Yes lets go" Gaila added.

They turned ignoring Sam as they passed when he sneered. "So you only go with multi-coloured aliens, You disgust me" He spat the word alien and Nyota was about to slap him when Shran punched him straight in the bridge of his nose. Within seconds Sam was an unconscious mess on the floor.

Outside the Club she thanked Shran and let him and Gaila head off to wherever they wanted. She got on the hover bus and put in her head phones, the music helped. The Gates to the Campus were still open so she signed back in and headed for her dorm sleep. That's what she needed.

Spock

He arrived at his accommodation in the instructor's side of the Campus at around 7:00am, he packed away his things sorting through various items that needed to be placed into the refresher. He changed into his Teaching attire, he had a lecture in two hours. The Admiral had not given him a break, which Spock could understand. Vulcans do require less sleep and he was not overly tired so he would be fit to teach his Physics 2 lecture on black holes and theoretical wormholes. He sat at his desk and reached for his Comm unit, searching through the contact list he came across he name he was looking for.

CADET UHURA

Hesitating he pressed the call icon. The drone of the chiming seemed endless, the comm unit rang. Rang and rang. But no answer. Illogically he was worried. Was the Cadet alright? Was she hurt? Was she ignoring him? No. he calmed himself it was Sunday morning and he knew that the Cadet did not have any classes till after midday. She would still be sleeping he reassured himself. He now realised why his mother jumped conclusions, it was an irrational reaction that you could not control. Shutting off the PADD he decided meditation would clear his mind.

He sat in front of his Asenoi and used his breathing exercises. With each breathe he washed out his emotions. As he fell into a deep medative state his thoughts drifted to T'Pring. He dismissed them. She was not his, she was Stonn's. After closing his mind off from T'Pring his thoughts swam to his parents, he could feel them buzzing through their bonds there was nothing of distress just general lifeless emotions the odd humour sparked through presumably from his Mother, But nothing eventful. After thirty minutes of meditation Spock was interrupted to the sound of his Comm-unit chiming. He snapped out of meditation, his eyes open. He jumped up and reached for his Comm unit. Was Nyota ringing him back? The thought excited him he dearly wanted to contact her. Despite regulations.

To his dismay the name that popped up was not Cadet Uhura but Captain Christopher Pike. He briefly checked he was suitable for visual contact and answered the call.

"Spock my friend!" Came the Captain's friendly greeting "I have good news!" Pike was gleaming his face was reddened with anticipation and Spock could not understand this burst of happiness.

"Hello Chris, it is pleasurable to see you, and what good news?" Spock inquired, he was dumbfounded by his friends cryptic words.

"well, you have been assigned to the _Enterprise_!" Chris exclaimed pointing at Spock, illogical since he was only talking to Chris and the gesture was passed over the Comm-unit, Spock was confused by the gesture. Then it hit him, he had been assigned to the _Enterprise. _ He had actually been commissioned to a ship that he had wanted to be aboard. "As a science officer as well, Spock your wish has been granted!" Pike added waving his hand even more illogically in the motion a magician would use with a wand. "Well, are you going to say anything Mr Spock?"

Realising he had not aid anything for the past three minutes of being told of his commission he answered. "yes… I don't know what to say" –"well that's a first Spock" Chris interrupted laughing "Christopher, thankyou for informing me of this, I imagine that you had some say in who was commissioned aboard your ship, so I would also like to thankyou for choosing me. I would also like to add, what position will I be serving, will I be in the labs or upon the bridge?"

Chris shook his head laughing "Modesty, modesty, Mr Spock of course you will be upon the bridge! You're the best science officer in Starfleet…and don't counteract that with data. Take the compliment" Christopher knew Spock, he was going to counteract the 'compliment' with a series of Data about Starfleet records. Chris's tone turned professional "Spock, Lieutenant commander Spock. You are to report to my office at Starfleet HQ in one week as of today. As always I hope you find this new position to be…satisfactory."

"Indeed Captain and I shall be there" Spock saluted his Captain and Christopher Pike's face faded from the screen. Spock sat back in his chair. He was admittedly happy, he had wanted a position aboard the USS-_Enterprise_ and now he had one. He glanced at his chronometer. It was 8:30am, he had thirty minutes until his lecture providing the Cadets were not all late and hungover. He rose from his desk, picked up his PADD and left his accommodation. The walk to the Physics lecture hall had took him fifteen minutes providing him with sufficient time to set up his lecture material. As suspected twenty minutes later his Cades strolled in five minutes late all groaning hat their heads hurt. This was going to be a pointless lecture, they would simply fall asleep to his speech, but it was his job to provide this service. Even if the Cadets did not learn anything.

**Authors note:**

Thankyou to all those that re still reading! and thankyou for the reveiws you're all fab! I hope you liked this chapter and if you want to see gials dress and uhuras the links are below:P Dont know when the next chapter will be up but keep reading!:P

Uhura's

Gaila's .


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Spock

A day had passed since his return to Earth and Spock felt the need to contact Nyota. The human femae was affecting his control again, his logic was being dimmed by emtotion. He would do something that defied regulations, he did not care for regulations. He himself was shocked by his illogical thoughts, but the thought of Nyota brought him to one conclusion, love. The most powerful emotion of all. In his eyes love was greater than any force. The Starfleet admiralty could do nothing to stand in his way. They could kick him out of Starfleet but he did not care, all he cared for was Nyota. Vulcans do not generally express their emotions but this did not mean Spock had none, in fact a Vulcan love was the strongest type of love, in the known galaxy. The only reason that many people did not know this was because of the Vulcan ways. Of Surak…

Many years ago before the time Surak, Vulcan was an incredibly emotional and hostile place. Males fought for their women, and when that woman denied the male. Hell broke loose. The males would fight and fight and fight, until one died. This fight to the death not only enraged pon farr but also caused cataclysmic damage to the whole population. As the Vulcans fought each other, they forgot about the wonders of the galaxy and the wonder of life, all they cared for was themselves and their possible mate. This constant fighting lead to the almost extinction of their race; so much so that the race split apart, it also caused a loss of evolution as they wasted many years fighting like rabid animals. One half of all of Vulcan left forever, these Vulcans were too without logic and powered by angered emotion but they more rationality than the current population, in total Three million Vulcans left; leaving the rabid, hostile Vulcans to fend for themselves in the desert. The Vulcans who left never returned. They took habitat upon a planet not too far away only 100lightyears, but far enough for them to keep their distance. They now call themselves Romulans to disgusted to be of Vulcan heritage. They consider the Vulcans to be inferior to have to control their emotions whereas the Romulans embrace emotion.

The people the left behind dwindled from 6billion to 2billion in less than six standard years. The hostile people never fell at peace, all of their treasured ways were put behind them and Vulcan was almost extinct, as nuclear bombs were thrown left right and centre, just to protect their mates. The power of love and hate took over the entire race. Apart from one. He called himself Surak. He stood up against the wars. He spoke out to the violent race and begged them to stop.

The Vulcans just laughed, they ridiculed him. "He was stupid" they said. "He was just a loner, without a mate to protect." But Surak did not stand down. No. He formed an allegiance with other Vulcans in which he had convinced to his ways. At first these followers had not believed that what he asked was possible. To live without emotion. "No" he said to them. "Do not confuse this concept. I do not mean to ask you of the impossible, we are emotional creatures. What I ask of you is that you do not cast them out… but you control them. Allowing us to be peaceful, as without hate we do not seek to harm and without love, hate does not exist. I understand" he said. "That this is hard, and you may say that it is because I am without love but I assure it is not. I love. I feel love every day. But not for one, but for every surviving Vulcan alive today and it is this love that propels me to save you all from yourselves. You cannot see this true love as I control it, proving to you that we can control our emotions and live in peace. Striving to search the galaxy in curiosity; and curiosity is one of the most important emotions. With curiosity we can discover great things. Life outside our planet, or even just within us as people with curiosity comes intellect and intelligence in which we can use for the better."

"I beg you all. That we hide our emotion from others. And we embrace logic, because with logic follows serenity. Serenity is thing that we need to survive because If we carry on as we are with hate and love filled rage then we will be no more! We will dwindle from the current 2billion to none. Now if I am stupid then what are you? Because if you want Vulcan end then carry on. Keep murdering one another, go on. Kill each other until there's one left and that one will die. Now you tell me. Do you all, want to die?" Surak was stood upon a tower, high on Gol mountains upon a bridge that was suspended by a thin band of rock, and at the centre where the mountain stood he called out to the world of Vulcan. His face was projected across the globe, every single Vulcan stood In attendance watching the madman, "forget emotion was he crazy!?" And yet with every word that this man 'Surak' produced, every Vulcan understood the significance of his meaning. If they were to fight as they are they would most certainly all die. Despite the wars, despite the hate. Not one Vulcan wished to die.

Now as more and more people fell to Surak's words Vulcan gained logic. The race came to him for advice. And when they asked him to become there leader, he did not take settlement in a grand palace. No. He resided in the mountain. He called it the Katric arc, a place of meditation. The place where logic was born and emotion was ruled. This revelation took millennia to prevail, but now as the Vulcan people lived and worked by the Surakian principals, the population strives and as Surak predicted. They live in peace and serenity to only embrace emotion when dearly necessary, not abolishing it, but accepting it as an important piece of mind that must be controlled. Without control the Vulcan race would be no more.

This control has worked for millions of years and now Spock was tested by Surak. Nyota the emotional love filled choice, or his future career abiding by rules, the logical choice. Spock was torn. Logic was what he and been taught to follow. But now, torn between emotion and logic, he found that emotion was the winning side as with emotion, came Nyota and with Nyota came love; but was this love going to turn to hate like Surak said? Logic was said to be right choice but emotion was far more tempting. To bond to Nyota; for her to be his wife was of much more importance than simply gaining a rank or losing one within Starfleet. A rank was a note on a PADD, a stripe on his uniform. Whereas love was real, Nyota was real and only she would provide him with complete satisfaction. Satisfaction being one of Surak's most accepted allowances, to feel satisfied was permitted. Logically to emotionally choose Nyota over a rank wold provide him with satisfaction and to gain satisfaction was logical, so therefore by him denying logic to emotion, was actually logical in its self. He concluded that he would choose Nyota. After all it was logical. Starfleet could de-rank him, he would be logically satisfied nonetheless.

o.O.o

"Hello?"... The voice came from the other side of the door, he flicked on visual to notify the voice of his arrival. "Spock? You're back!" The voice exclaimed as the door slid open to reveal Nyota, squealing and bouncing on her heels like a giddy animal. He was shocked by this response, he could feel her happiness buzzing off of her in every direction. He was now approving to the fact that he was the only psi capable being in her vicinity, any person with stronger psi abilities would surely be beaten down by her happiness. He had felt her be elated and happy before but never on the scale that what was thrown towards him in that second.

"Indeed Nyota, I have returned and I have most pleasant news." Spock stated greeting Nyota whilst answering her question. "May I come in?" She nodded before he even finished his sentence. Briefly checking over his shoulders to see if the corridor was clear he entered. It was unusual for a Professor to visit a Cadet at their quarters so Spock had decided to arrive dressed for an inspection, to play out the role of dorm room checks. So, if the tape were to see him his actions would be seen to be professional rather than to be breaking regulations 14.6 and subparagraph of 65.3. He noticed the cramped couch that had been stuffed into the small hallway of the room. His eyebrows rose as he saw, residing upon her bed was Cadet U'aidat, sprawled out, headphones in and reading something on her PADD. _This could be problematic _he thought to himself, but Nyota did not seem alarmed by her roommate seeing him in her quarters. Keeping formality he addressed the cadet "Cadet U'aidat."

The Orion girl didn't seem to hear him, but Nyota moved over and prodded her and spoke in Yrevish to the Cadet at a volume he could not hear. With this the Cadet threw her PADD and headset down to stand to attention and salute him, "Professor" Despite her formal greeting the Orion did not keep her expression to formality. In fact the Orion was wearing a large smirk which Spock could only postulate was because she knew his real reason to be in their quarters was not to inspect their room, but to speak to Nyota. "Sir, I will have to excuse myself, I've got some…erm… revision to do" With that the Cadet rushed from the room. Before the door could slide shut the Orions face popped back around to then wink at Nyota and speak in Yrevish "_Behave" _ The laughing Orion left and the door shut firmly behind her.

Now he turned to Nyota. Her face gleaming, stood with her hands knotted together in front of her as she stood not realising how beautiful she was. A thing Spock could not ignore. Her illogical appearance that only could be described by the terran word beauty. Nyota was better than any other being in the entire galaxy, and she was his: his Nyota. He realised he was gazing at her without any rational thought, so he decided to engage conversation. "Nyota, will the Orion inform others of this meeting?"

Nyota sighed and sat down on the cramped couch before speaking, shaking her head "No. Gaila won't say anything relax." Pausing he heard her lower her tone "And what pleasant news are you to inform me of lieutenant Commander?" Her face was twitching as she tried to keep her face calm and serene like a Vulcan, she was mimicking him. Her control did not last. All he did was raise an eyebrow and there she was laughing tucked into a ball… and a tear rolled down her cheek.

He was confused, he thought tears were an expression of upset, how could the Cadet be so happy yet be crying? "Nyota, are you upset? Have I upset you?" He asked panicked, had he said something that elicited an illogical emotional response?

Her laughter just grew she pointed at him and her voice choked as she made her futile attempt to speak. "ou…You,," Coughing and laughing she sat up again. "Spock…tears aren't; tears aren't just for the sad. Tears are. Well. A human cries when they exert masses of emotion, this does not necessarily mean we are sad, but that we are expressing power through our emotions. I could cry of sadness, of joy, of hurt, of pain and as you've witnessed of laughter. Do not be worried. I am only expressing how happy you make me feel. With your little quirky eyebrow that dances when you're confused, worried, amused or anything else. That eyebrow, is like a smile that only I can see."

Involuntarily his eyebrows rose up again, she laughed again, He had not anticipated that. He had never thought humans to be so complicated with their emotions. His Mother had been reserved with her emotions due to her inhabitance upon Vulcan. "Fascinating. I did not think a single tear could mean so much"

Tapping the seat beside her she spoke "Sit down, and stop digressing. Come on what's this pleasant news?" Her voice mimicking his again as she spoke. He sat next to her and she spun to face him legs crossed on the cushion.

"Nyota it is you who is causing my confusion, by mimicking me and 'crying of laughter' therefore causing me to digress." He was cut off by a pillow hitting him in the side of the head, "And I think attacking me with a pillow will not help guide me back to topic" again she hit him with the pillow, playfully.

"Oh just tell me! You're killing me."

"Again, your choice of words. I am not in any attempt trying to harm you." He stated. Her words were confusing him, in what way was he killing her? "Are you unwell? If so I shall take you to the med-bay upon campus. Where you can receive the required medical attention."

"Alright, alright I'll stop with the 'illogical' speech. No I am not unwell. 'killing me' is just a turn of phrase. I am not harmed. Now tell me" Nyota explained this did help his confusion, he felt the urge to question why killing was associated in general conversation but he did not ponder on the subject because he could tell by the urgency of her voice that she wanted him to tell her the news.

Clearing his throat he spoke "I have separated from T'Pring and as suspected she has bonded to Stonn. Nyota I am a 'Free man' as you would put it."

Her face seemed to light up, her smile grew larger and she moved forward "Does this mean… I can kiss you then" giggling the frail human sat back her gesture had been a joke but he was most certainly 'happy' to comply.

"Yes, indeed it does"

Before he could speak again Nyota dived on him her lips meeting his, and they kissed. Kissing Nyota was better than just her beauty and that was some competition to beat. Kissing was one of the most illogical and regulation breaking actions Spock had ever done, But Nyota's lips were more important to him than logic. He felt her through the contact, her love was being thrown at him and he in return provided her with the Vulcan equivalent. Pulling away from her he spoke "Nyota, I know this is soon. But if we are to be in contact like this in such a way then we must be bonded. It is wrong for us to not be bonded. I am confident that a preliminary bond can also be completed without the aid of a healer. My Father says what we have is an undenying love that is meant to be. This love has caused something within in me called shan'hal'lak _the engulfment._ Which would translate into standard as love at first sight. Nyota This love is unbreakable."

Nyota just stared at him. Had he overloaded her with information? Was it too much for her? Did she not want him? His logic was shunned aside by emotion as his doubt took over. Nyota spoke "Spock, I don't know what to say. It is all very sudden, and what Is a bond?"

"Marriage" He answered plain and simply to get the fact across to her, him digressing would not aid the conversation in any way.

"Oh, right. Well yes it is as I've said _very_ sudden. But Spock. If I were to be your bonded, wife whatever. Would I have to leave Earth and live on Vulcan like your mother? I mean I do love you, and you know because you've felt it as I've felt your emotions. But I want to live my life. I want to search the stars, learn new languages and I don't want to be stuck as a wife behind a cooker on Vulcan."

He did not expect that response at all. Of all the possible outcomes and responses that Spock had expected from Nyota her thinking he would keep her on Vulcan behind an oven was not one of them. He understood her choices, he knew that she was career driven and he could not deny her of her dreams and her future. "No, Nyota you misunderstand. I do not mean to marry you then keep you at Vulcan whilst I venture away on a starship. I understand that you want a good well earning career for your future and I have known since the day I met you that you would go far within Starfleet. That you would elevate through the ranks gaining status and higher prestige. By me becoming your bonded would not affect that in any way I assure you. Nyota the bond will not restrict us from our careers, only bring us closer together as a couple.

A Tear rolled down her face. What did it mean? Joy, hurt, pain, sorrow he knew it wasn't laughter but why was she crying. Instinctively he reached out and wiped away the tear from her cheek. "Why are you crying Nyota?" As his fingers swept across her face he sent her his love and worry in a magnitude of waves.

She sniffled and spoke through her mucus laden throat, "It's silly, But I never imagined how deeply you felt and all this has just hit me. And I do. _Schnn' t'gai Spohk I shall be thy Bonded" _She spoke in his native higher tongue that only the great clans used, in near perfect fluency the words dance off of her tongue into his ears. He spoke the language and understood every meaningful word.

"Nyota, nothing is silly where you are concerned. _I accept. Kash nohv?" _She nodded, a smile fought through her teary face and his heart's pace sped up a little. He placed his hands upon her face and recited the phrase. _My mind to your mind, my thoughts to your thoughts._

His mind flowed into hers and they were one, their two minds collided. Her presence was within him and he could feel her pure joy at being bonded to him in such a way. This reassured him that what he was doing was correct and that it was not forced in any way. He was especially cautious not to harm her mind, he had heard of stories of bonded pairs harming one another whilst in meld this was not a risk Spock was entirely happy with. _Do not worry Spock, _her voice echoed through him _ believe me when I say this. Me being bonded to you is certainly not something I ever expected but it feels that it should be and without your presence within my mind I feel alone and empty. _

He was suddenly filled with love and care as Nyota mentally embraced him within her thoughts receiving tons of emotion within seconds Spock was overwhelmed, a tear formed in his eye. He could feel Nyota's amusement _see tears are good things,, I told you. _ Her smugness ran through the bond and he himself was amused, he now understood how his father could grasp terran humour. Through his Mother. Spock in turn was now feeling an emotion that he had never felt before, humour. He found himself to enjoy it. The emotion made him feel giddy and excited, he now understood why tears were such a powerful display of emotion. A tear would be looked upon in pure disgrace if formed on Vulcan ground. _But you are not on Vulcan Spock, you are with me on Earth._

_Sorry Nyota ignore my rudeness, my mind tends to wander onto tangents where I evaluate every aspect of everything. Sometimes I bless my articulate memory and at others I curse it. _Spock realised he had not engaged Nyota since the meld only evaluated aspects of what she was sending him. _Nyota with your permission I will form the bond so that it is permanent._

_Do it, I do not want to leave your mind._

_As you wish, but I must explain, the bond will not be as clear as a meld. We will be able to communicate through emotions and maybe even words as it strengthens over time but we will not be as clear as kash nohv._

_I understand. _

Spock initiated the bond. He grabbed onto the latchings of where his familial bonds were held tight and he pulled Nyota closer and closer to them. When he had seeped so deeply into her brain, where a bond would be held if the human race were to be a telepathic race. He pushed his own mind forward and into the gap where the bond could be formed. There it settled. The kah-ka _bond_. _It is done. Nyota I shall retreat from the meld and it will be surreal, my presence will still linger. I must remind you this is only a preliminary bond and to verify it we must see a healer or my clan matriarch._

Spock shifted and slowly dissipated from Nyota's mind, he broke the meld as carefully and as slowly as he could to ease the confusion Nyota would feel.

"It is amazing" She said as he removed his hands from her face. "Your there! Right there, gosh this is weird. I love it!" Nyota's smile grew even further and he could feel her joy despite the fact he was not touching her. It had worked his sloppy bonding had worked. Nyota threw her arms around him and he kissed her.

Nyota traced his cheekbone with small dainty kisses that left a trail of heat in their wake, she whispered in his ear her breath hot on his skin "I believe we consummate the marriage." Spock froze. He could not. His desire was there but he could not. He knew he could not. Not only for the simple teahings of Surak and celibacy before marriage and the bond they had was only preliminary any from of contact in this way would be frowned upon. But the main reason he could not was of his biology. Of Pon farr. His time of mating, his cycle was due for another six point four years. He had undergone ponn farr eight months previously where he had fought the gymnasium equipment and several criminals who were scentenced to death, so him killing them was permitted. These violent actions had suppressed his plak tow and Spok had not entered into true pon farr, the fighting had released masses of adrenaline allowing him to return to his controlled state. It was literally impossible for him to mate with Nyota, not for at least Six point four years.

"Nyota, no."

He felt a wave of disappointment and upset from Nyota, "Do you not want me?" Her face was scrunched in confusion and upset, his denial of her request was upsetting her. Had he been wrong to form a preliminary bond?

"Nyota I do but it is impossible. Literally, my biology entails I can only act in such ways every seven years for a period of three to five days. It is not that you are undesirable only that my physiology is unable." He clarified hoping that this brief explanation would see fit.

"Oh, I did not know that… I just thought. Never mind." Nyota stated disappointment was clear in her voice. She moved closer to him and she lay upon his chest, placing his hand upon his heart. "As long as your mine I don't care." Spock felt a wave of relief emanate from his body. He was feeling from Nyota emotions which were not as strongly negative as they were previously, but were of understanding.

He guessed that she could feel his regret that he could not provide her with what she wanted and that she understood that there was nothing he could do to do what she asked. With this reassurance he relaxed in her hold and placed his hand on the small of her back. "Mine Nyota, always."

**Authors note:**

Sorry this one has taken sooo long and i apologize i didn't get any of nyota's perspective in but, i didn't want to force anything so it stayed as spock. I hope you like it and keep reviewing the end is near my friends so i hope your are enoying this as much as i am writing it.

Any facts on surak or vulcan biology in fact any facts atall especially on the romulans, are not researched they just sort of popped there way in there so i hope you like them:P

Keep reading!:Pxx


	13. Chapter 13

**warning:** This chapter uses mild swearing and implies abuse, it is also quite violent.

Chapter 13

Nyota

She was sat towards the back of the lecture hall in another of the dreary Professor Corrigan's lecture's on communication engineering; it was nearing the end of the hour lecture, which as always felt like four days. This lecture had dragged especially though, because Gaila had arrived late, and was forced to sit way over on the opposite side of the lecture hall. The lecture was the only thing keeping her from Spock, It was the last lecture of the day and he had finished an hour earlier. Her thoughts then drifted to him whilst the Professor's dreary voice echoed throughout the hall.

She could feel him in her presence, the small lingering that was him in the corner of her mind, the cool calm and logical Vulcan who in concern to her was highly illogical and emotional. He could deny all he liked that he was not an emotional being, and that she did not cause him to turn to an emotional blob that told her he loved her and cherished her. Only when did she bring this up to tease him did he reply with a series of well thought out questions and postulations concerning him being called a blob, once she explained she had meant it in the metaphorical did he then understand. Despite his attempts at humour Nyota had noticed that he was well out of his league when it came to laughter, this saddened her. He had never felt the urge, the need to laugh and if he had done so he would not have understood why he was or had done it. She felt that it was her personal duty to him to explain and allow him to embrace humour as he did logic, just as Amanda had to Sarek. She did not know much of Spock's parents but one thing she did know, was that Ambassador Sarek was known throughout the galaxy to be three things, two of which she approved of the third not so:

He was the kindest Vulcan, who was easy to others except his sons, (which no-one knew the reason to bar Spock)

That he was a strong diplomat that could persuade anyone of anything with his humour and charm which he had gained through his emotionally chosen human wife.

Sarek was a traitor to Vulcan, and to be allowed to be an ambassador was wrong. His 'human' was illogical and therefore so was he- a Vulcan of no logic a _vrekasht _an outcast.

As her thoughts drifted to Spock and his family in which she was due to meet, she felt his presence in the bond grow stronger. He could tell that she was thinking of him and to notify her of this he had sent her his acknowledgement. Their bond was still in its early stages, through it they could only convey emotions which were felt vaguely, but as every day passed it grew stronger and they grew closer. She acknowledged him back and sent him her love, she did not receive any, which she did not expect from him. She understood that it was hard for him to express his emotions and that his Vulcan up-bringing had lead him to be as logical as he possibly could only to lean on emotion when he was in a state of no-control.

The thought of knowing such personal things about Spock enthralled her, she knew that she was technically in Vulcan terms his fiancé, but this fact did not deter her love, shock and happiness of her closeness to him. Their forbidden love that only one other knew about. The love that broke the regulations, the love that was dangerous and the love that they shared. The risk of penalty was there; both of them knew that if word spread of their relationship that Spock would be decommissioned and she would be expelled. This risk was of no matter to them, their love was stronger than anything Nyota had ever felt before, and it was real.

Nyota had had boyfriends in the past, there had been a Nigerian named Kunga when she had been thirteen which had lasted over a year and an American Man named Liam when she had been 16 which had lasted for three years, and on both accounts she had felt what she thought to have been love, each time it had been a giddy sense of happiness that had faded within the relationships. What she felt Spock however was completely new, It made her previous relationships look like a small flicker in her life, like they had just been there and done that. What she had with Spock over shadowed everything and anything she had once thought to be love or had expected to be love. What she felt from Spock was true and clear, it was not clouded by doubt, she knew what he felt precisely and he felt her as well. What she had with Spock was a thing that she thought she had been waiting for all of her life, something that was meant to be. He had called it Shon'hal'lak _The engulfment. _ And she certainly felt engulfed. Nyota knew that behind the blank expressionless face was a love filled Man who had engulfed her in his emotion, whether it was intentional or not, he had engulfed her.

She was brought back to reality by the sounds of chairs scraping on the floor and a sea of Red uniformed cadets groaning as they left the lecture hall. Realising that the man who invented the word monotone had finished his lecture she herself rose and mingled amongst the sea of red. She left the hall and the sea dissipated as the Cadets moved off in different directions, some still had more lectures and others like herself had finished for the day and were heading for the rec rooms and dormitory buildings. Nyota saw Gaila walking in front of her so she ran to catch up with her.

"Hiya, Gai. God is it me or does Corrigan's voice lose more and more tone each time we hear him!" she exclaimed greeting her friend with laughter. Nyota was in such a good mood she did not notice the troubled expression that the Orion wore.

Gaila turned and Nyota realised. Gaila's eyes were sore and puffy, she had been crying. Maybe Gaila hadn't been in the lecture at all? "Hi" The Orion stated sniffling and fighting back more tears. "I wasn't in the lecture, I came in... then I left." The Orion scrunched up her face and began to sob silently, Nyota pulled her best friend into a hug.

Speaking into her shoulder Nyota asked "What's up Gai? Has something happened? Is it Shran? If it is I'm gonna teach him a piece of my mind!" Gaila shook in her arms as she cried Nyota guided her over to a bench in the corridor. Sitting down next to her she looked at the Orion. Tears were spilling from her eyes leaving trails of dark green where they darkened her skin, her face was streamed and streaky, her eyes were now bloodshot and puffier than before and her lips were swollen. Speaking softly she asked again "What happened Gaila?"

The Orion swallowed hard and gulped the air around her greedily. "I...Well me and Shran we had an argument and he called me a slut and an Orion whore, which I countered with how dare you! I am not one of those Orion's and he knows that, Nyota you do not think me to be one do you? You don't think I'm like a slave girl? Because all I wanted was to quit that stereotype, I joined Starfleet because I thought I'd be accepted"- She paused taking another deep breath and Nyota shook her head and hugged her "I Do not think you are a slave girl Gaila. You are Cadet U'aidat who I have as much respect for as I do anyone else within Starfleet" – The Orion continued " I…I just feel that guys think that because I'm Orion they can do as they please to me, when yes I admit I am open to most things but what Shran wanted was too much. He was pushing me and I said no, so he called me every name under the sun. Saying that I should be used to this and I should know what to do and I should do as he says because he is the man! I couldn't deal with it. I thought he was kind. I thought he was not the stereotypical angry, hot tempered and demanding Andorrian. I guess I thought wrong. He was the stereotype, he was so mean to me." Gaila cried into Nyota's shoulder.

Nyota was seething, the Andorrian scum! How dare he be so horrid! Her anger was bubbling and she was ready to rip the antennae off of his stupid blue head. "Gaila, you are none of what he said, you are a beautiful Orion who is full of pride and ambition. You are better than any stereotype, better than anything that Goof headed Shran called you. And to think I thanked him for defending me against Sam! I am so angry! Who does he think he is to hurt you this way." Nyota hugged her friend tighter wishing she could soothe her distraught friend. "Has he said anything else… _Done _anything else?" Concern shot through her. She was momentarily stunned it was Spock, he had felt her rage and was soothing her he was growing stronger within the bon. She knew he was approaching a flicker of appreciation flitted through her rage.

Gaila shook her head "No he hasn't done anything, but there is more… He told people, he recorded our moments, and he gave them to Sam! I HATE HIM!" The Orion screamed people on campus looked at them and Nyota shot them warning glances they looked away and carried on with their business.

She was now furious, both Shran and Sam would be subject to her fit of rage as she gave them what they deserved A good hard slap. "Gaila, he is disgusting. Do not even think about him. The fact he has betrayed your trust, completely insulted and used you is disgraceful; he is a disgrace to himself and his race. He does not deserve you." Nyota was now on the brink of tears and the Orion sniffled once more.

"Nyota, what would I do without you." She hugged her and hiccupped she drew back and a small laugh escaped her. Nyota was puzzled what was funny? Gaila then clarified, "It seems that our Spock is also concerned." She nodded over Nyota's shoulder and pointed to the direction where he was running from. He was running! Nyota thought to herself, she smirked at the sight, he was so strict on that it was illogical to exert energy when it was not required and yet there he was running down the corridor to where her and Gaila sat in an emotional mess. He looked like he did not care if anyone saw him running to Nyota, she was more important. "He must be troubled, since when does he run outside of exercise sessions?" Gaila added, it seemed that the sight of her Vulcan professor running down a corridor toward them had lightened the mood a little. Nyota had to admit he did look funny with his green flushed cheeks and hair out of place.

"Nyota, What is wrong. I sensed you. You were upset so I came as quick as I could." Spock stated as he crouched down to her and Gaila's eyelevel. She shook her head and sighed, god he was protective, maybe it should be him that dealt with Shran and Sam maybe they would think twice before hurting a girl ever again.

"Spock, I am fine I was just enraged by a matter concerning Gaila's welfare, and Professor, You do realise the entire corridor is staring at you? Running down the corridor is not a thing you are often seen doing" Nyota greeted him secretly wishing to throw her arms around him and cry out how she wanted to inflict pain on Shran and Sam for what they had done to Gaila.

He stood back up and placed his hands behind his back in his usual formal position he answered. "No Nyota, I had not my attention was solely on you and you alone." He spoke in a tone that only he, she and Gala would be able to hear. "What is it that has caused you such distress? Are you okay Cadet U'aidat?"

Nyota gestured for Gaila to speak and the Orion looked uncomfortable but then spoke in the typical Gaila way, "Why Professor Spock I did not know you were so heartfelt. Running like that, phew it was like that old earth program Baywatch only more skin was covered" Gaila let out small laugh at her own joke. Nyota could tell that Gaila was fighting her tears. Spock was visibly puzzled by this remark and he simply raised an eyebrow. Nyota let out a little laugh and then she and Gaila stood. "Walk with us Sir" Gaila added and they set off own the corridor. Now the Cadets who had been observing the situation were bored and carried on with their daily life until Sam came around the corner to face them.

He smirked "Now, now Gaila, we both know how you like to behave don't we" He sneered waving a data disk in the air. Gaila broke down to the floor in a screaming fit of rage and shame. "you like the floor as well don't you, you dirty Orion" He added and Nyota snapped.

She ran over to him and punched him square in the nose, to then kick him where it hurt. "YOU ARE DISGUSTING!" she screamed at him and Spock pulled her away from Sam restraining her whilst she writhed to get at him, he was disgraceful. Sam was the vilest person she had ever met!

Spock's voice called out as she screamed at the Cadet his voice was cool and clear contrasting the entire situation. "Cadet Marrison, I would like you, Cadet U'aidat and Cadet Uhura to accompany into this empty classroom." Gaila got up shakily and Spock nudged her forward and motioned Marrison to enter. Once inside Gaila collapsed onto one of the chairs and sobbed whist Nyota strode the length of the room pacing back and forth angrily. Sam Marrison stood there cradling his nose and grunting. "Would anyone like to explain to me what has just occurred?"

Sam spoke out. "She hit me! That low life hit me! Stupid girl who do you think you are to hit me!" Sam shouted whilst pointing at Uhura. Just as she was about to shout her anger at him Spock roared.

"YOU SHALL NOT ADDRESS CADET UHURA OR U'AIDAT IN THAT FASHION!" He calmed and his face returned to its blank expression, Nyota new that behind that stoic was a raging anger as his emotions shot through their bond whilst he focussed on clearing his face of any expression. "I am concerned for everyone in this room and penalties will be enforced, now why has Uhura attacked you? Why is U'aidat in a sobbing mess? and why are you shouting illogical insults towards Cadet Uhura?" Marrison shrugged and was clearly now afraid of Spock.

Nyota spoke up, "I'll tell you why I hit him! He is disgusting! Him and Gaila's now ex-boyfriend have been vile to her! Revealing secrets that should not be revealed, hurting her and that disk is my proof!" She pointed towards the data disk that Marrison held tightly in his right hand.

"In what way have they harmed you Cadet U'aidat?" Spock asked as Nyota angrily explained.

The Orion lifted her head from the desk and trails of mucus and tears masked her face. "Shran and he videoed me, without my consent. They called me names referring to the slaves of my heritage. Dirty, hurtful names that I wish not to repeat. And that disk… that disk is the file Shran gave him, of me and now… just then he taunted me it knowing that he has seen it Nyota acted defensively in my honour. If I was not so destroyed mentally I would have hit him myself. He deserves to be hit"

Spock was puzzled why would any male want to harm their mate? And share such things with another who would also hurt her. "Cadet Marrison Pass me the disk." Marrison snapped the disk in half and threw it at Spock "Cadet, I can restore that disk not only have you been accused of breaking regulation 16.87 subparagraph B under treatment of fellow officers, you have now temporarily destroyed evidence. I will offer you a chance of slight redemption. Are the accusations true?"

"No they're damn well not! That bitch just hit me! It's her that should be punished." Marrison shouted pointing at Nyota again. That was a mistake. Spock grabbed his finger and gripped it almost breaking the bone. Nyota knew Spock could break Marrison's finger as easily as snapping a twig.

The Cadet squirmed under his grip, "I said. Do not speak of Cadet Uhura in that way!" Spock roared hatred pouring through his eyes and Nyota could feel the anger and need to protect her as he crushed Marrison's frail finger. Marrison called out in pain as Spock flicked his wrist effortlessly and the bone cracked, Marrison screamed and cradled his now broken finger, Spock let go she felt his shame at such an act as his logic began to take over again "I am beginning to believe that the accusations are correct as you are responding in an emotional way which proves that you are retaliating to my words in hate. Another reason being that Cadet U'aidat is distraught and I do recall you making a few remarks before you were attacked also if you were innocent you would not aim insults at the person who hit you but speak calmly to try and persuade both U'aidat and Uhura of your actions and why they were not what they thought. But because you have not attempted to apologise in any way I am right to assume you are guilty, however a court martial will be held in the meantime you are to be suspended from classes and confined to your dormitory under my authority. The disk will be viewed and if the disk shows what you have been accused of then you will be expelled." Spock reached for his communicator and called security the redshirts arrived three minutes later "Escort him and guard his dorm he is not to leave until this issue has been resolved"

Nyota was calmer now he had left the room and with Spock closer she could feel his protective care stronger through the bond, she hugged Gaila and said "it'll be alright, don't worry. Spock can fix the disk and Sam and Shran will be imprisoned for acting against your wishes and violating your integrity. She felt Spock move over to her and he placed a hand on her shoulder she smiled up at him "Thank you Spock"

Spock

The disk was restored and he was now sat in the Starfleet Academy Board Room holding a court martial against Cadet Marrison. Spock was seated on the higher raised podium that looked over the court room, the room reminded him of when he had declined The acceptance to the VTSA, only now it was him staring down at the accused. Next to his right sat in centre seat as the Judge was Admiral Kormack and to Admiral Kormack's right was Cadet Marrison's tutor and mentor Professor Goodwin, the humble old man looked solemn to see his Student be questioned for such a disgraceful and degrading act.

In front of the podium sat the accused, he was in the chair below them. His hand was rested upon the sensor pad which would monitor his perspiration, heart rate and blood pressure. To make sure that the Cadet did not lie. The Cadet cleared his throat and recited the oath, "I solemnly swear to speak the truth and nothing but the truth, under the court of justice"

Admiral Kormack now addressed the Court and looked over to where the Victim and witness were seated. Cadet U'aidat was sat with a strong look on her face, from her expression Spock could tell the Orion was prepared. The Orion had been preparing herself for this day and it had taken Nyota away from him whilst she cared for her friend. As much as he wished he could have spent the time with Nyota he knew that helping out someone who is in emotional distress was more important. The needs of the many outweighed the needs of the few he reminded himself. Nyota was sat next to Cadet U'aidat and was wearing what she had described to be her 'battle' face, her eyes flickered to Cadet Marrison in disgust as he recited the oath. "Cadet, you are now under oath. Any questions we may ask, you _must_ answer truthfully." The Cadet just nodded.

Spock handed the data disk to the Admiral and he placed the evidence into the slot. "Cadet Marrison, before we present this evidence; your first charge is that you perverted the evidence for a courtroom what do you plead?"

"Not, guilty. Permission to speak freely sir"

"Granted"

"Before you play that evidence, I would like to inform you that it is not the original copy, I did snap the disk in half. That copy you have there is what Mr. Spock fixed, so I conclude that the evidence that you have in possession could have been falsified and is not a valid piece of evidence against mine person." The Cadet looked up to Spock what Spock could only assume to be smugness. "So I think myself to be not, guilty"

The Admiral waved his hand in dismissal to the comment "Cadet, I assure you the disk's contents were not changed by a cell. Mr Spock and his team of data handlers were under oath and under surveillance whist they rectified what you destroyed. By you making that assumption makes me think that you, cadet. Are looking for someone to point the blame at, and you snapping that disk was an illegal act in its self. For Damaging and attempted destruction of evidence in the court you receive 6months of disciplinary labour within the public service upon the moon Andrasd 2 and also receive a disciplinary notice upon your Starfleet record. Guilty as charged"

The Cadet gave up and sunk his head after receiving some discipline. Spock was surveying the situation, his presence there was only because it had been him who fixed the disk, he was not accused and was not classed a witness due to this fact. "We shall now address the more serious accusations; the act of violating trust, harming a fellow Starfleet officer and unconsented recording of a fellow Starfleet officer, how do you plead?"

Spock looked at the Cadet, he thought the Cadet would continue to deny his charges and lie throughout the entire hearing and plead not guilty, the cadet looked up and met his gaze pure hatred flashed through his eyes. His face had blotched and his eyes were sore red from where the cadet had been involuntarily crying. " I plead guilty." Well that made this whole hearing a much simpler task, if the cadet admitted to his charges then once the evidence had been presented the court could administer the appropriate charges with no arguments. The cadet was still staring up him and a sly smirk crossed his face, Spock was puzzled why was the Cadet smirking surely this hearing was not a joke to him. He knew he didn't understand humour but he did understand that a court room was not a humorous place. "And what about the charges of assault, Admiral?" Assault? Spock questioned who had assaulted anyone, oh Cadet Uhura had struck him. Spock's eyes widened the Cadet was going to place the charge against him, he broke the Cadet's index finger, he remembered in a fit of rage snapping the frail human's bone. The want, the need to protect Nyota had overcome him and he had lost control. He was ashamed, he was Vulcan. Violence was wrong. Hate was wrong. Love was acceptable, but must be controlled.

"Assault Cadet?" The Admiral questioned, now the Cadets smirk grew into a harsh laugh, this man knew that no matter how formally he addressed the court they would still give him the same sentence. "Yes assault, against me" the cadet held up his arm which revealed the casted hand "Perfect Professor Spock did it didn't he _Uhura. _when that bone snapped he liked it didn't he_" _ The Cadet had spat Uhura's name, Spock felt his rage billowing inside him once more, how could this man address his bonded in such a way. As soon as the rage came, he dismissed it. This was no place to lose his control he focused on the logical argument that he would have put forward in his defence.

Now Uhura looked up at him and he could feel her sadness at how he had acted, but then she hit him with a wave of assurance, he smiled on the inside a mental smile of gratitude and she would feel it. The Admiral looked at Spock and spoke "Professor Spock, is this accusation true? Did you break Cadet Marrison's finger?"

"Yes, I did harm a Cadet and I realise now that I should have reported this, however in my studies to rectify the data disk the task eluded me." Spock answered after deciding it would be an illogical waste of time to explain why he had acted on emotion and Vulcan's cannot lie.

"You most certainly should have reported it. I now dismiss you from this court room and you shall lose your position as professor for one month. In replacement of your position you shall work within Akritiri prison as a guard, any last comments?"

Spock was dismayed, he had not wanted to lose his position as a professor. He stood from his post and saluted the admiral "I have no comment on the matter" The admiral nodded and Spock stepped down from the podium as he passed the cadet he heard him mutter "Get gone you green blooded robot" Spock ignored it. He had acted illogically enough responding to such a comment would be unacceptable. He looked up at Nyota, she was crying softly and he was surrounded in her love, and her heartbreak of him having to leave. In return he sent her his love and because of his now emotionally compromised state, all of his emotions.

His loathing of Cadet Marrison, His hate towards the Andorrian Shran, his confusion at the Andorrian, he still could not work out why this male was so hurtful to his female Gaila, his sorrow of having to leave both his post and earth, his love of her, his Nyota the one he now had yet was being taken away from, this he hated the most. They had only just formed their bond a week previously and it was a weak bond, if it were to break she would lose him and he would lose her. Their love lost in space apart from one another as he would be stationed on the other side of the federation.

Nyota gasped aloud, not loud enough for the entire courtroom to hear, he heard it. He had never provided her with his complete emotional side before and it had obviously shocked her, regretting his action she interrupted his thoughts, _Spock _a tear rolled down her face he was then hit by love, adoration, dismay, distress and a myriad of other upsetting emotions. He did not care for those at the minute. She had spoken to him through their bond, it was not as weak as he had thought _Nyota,_ it was hard and he could only convey the one word without touch but he knew that within that one word held their entire relationship. Hope flickered across his mind a she smiled lightly. No matter what he assured himself, if he was on Kronos and she on Romulus their love would still hold, no matter what.

o.O.o

He was not permitted to say his goodbyes to any of his friends or Nyota. He was now stationed upon the satellite maximum security detention centre that orbited the inhabited orange planet of Akritiri. The prison held up to fifty inmates, all of which were the most dangerous people in the federation. The station consisted as one column that held the fifty cells. The prisoners were permitted a one hour walk every day up and down this column to provide them with exercise, the twenty-three hours spare were spent entirely locked up in their cells. They wore collars that were radio controlled, these collars released electrodes. It was named a synaptic simulator.

Spock did not agree nor like his new position, the prison was cruel harsh place that consisted of harsh people. To think he thought that he was well built. He had always ensured that his body composition was to a healthy and masculine level and he had thought that he was relatively strong. Now he questioned his self-assessment. The guards on this prison were three times his muscular density, even the female guard was larger than him. The prisoners were all equally as muscly, some more so than his fellow guarding officers, he had to admit it was illogically intimidating. Or was it logical? The area was full of potentially very dangerous people, but they were all caged. He could not decide if feeling intimidated was logical or not so he dismissed the emotion away. The prison harboured three species, which were all humanoids; Humans, Trabes and Aktririans. And all species that relied on emotion solely to survive. The Trabes had a long history of enslaved labour to their emperor Kazon, leaving most of the race to live in squalor with a high crime rate and the Akritirians had been a disputed race, one which the federation had difficulties accepting their traditions. He had read that Starfleet had registered their justice system to be inhumane, cruel and exorbitant. Spock could only assume that this prison being of Akritirian origin was to be just as harsh as the reports.

Due to the fact that he was on duty here as a guard for punishment Spock was not permitted any communication to anyone outside of the station or the guarding officers. Starfleet had ordered him this and Spock was going to comply. He thought this punishment was only light, he had broken bones of a fellow officer and a Cadet. What he had done should have got him thrown out of Starfleet, but instead he had been thrown to the dark end of the federation, the place where killers live. Where violent, illogical and emotional people would be screaming lived. It was most undoubtedly the worst place for a Vulcan who was struggling to keep control of his emotions to live.

Spock had reported to his commanding officer and he was set to exercise patrol, the worst position to hold on the station. Every day he would take every prisoner for a walk up and down the single column, and each prisoner one by one, in silence whilst the prisoners wore the synaptic simulators. This Spock was most uncomfortable about. The synaptic simulators were the worst thing about this prison, by the guards wish the collars were set to kill; but the collars didn't kill the prisoner, no. It was much worse. The Collars released electrodes that sent signals to certain neurones within the brain, these signals forced the prisoners to kill each other in a brutal fight to the death where there was no victorious. Once one prisoner had killed the other the overload of additional brain commands caused by the collars was too much for the brain of any species. The prisoner died within minutes as their brains collapsed upon itself by the sheer amount of electrodes being fired at it. Thankfully, He did not have to wear such a collar he was no prisoner.

The thing that Spock found most disturbing about these collars was that the prisoners wore them when he had to patrol them through the corridor. Spock could not help himself but feel that if a prisoner was due to be fought with another or that a guard switched a button, he would be subject to the wrath of one of the prisoners. His logic had helped him through this worry as he postulated that there was a 0.05% chance that such a thing would ever occur but the thought still lingered.

It was 19:34 on the detention centre, by this time Nyota would be just finishing her last lecture of the day on Earth. It was at these times when Spock felt the most alone. At this time on Earth he and Nyota would have met up somewhere and done something. Sometimes they would have simply sat in silence both working on projects comfortable in one another's company or other times they would stroll through the public park whilst Nyota exclaimed her excitement as she showed him rivers and lakes. He had always been fascinated by the natural rivers of water that flowed through the land on earth, as a child from Vulcan, a river was the most alien thing he'd ever heard of, the closest thing Vulcan would ever have to a river would be if he poured out water onto the sands, but such a waste was illogical so therefore he had never create a river before.

He was never truly alone though. Despite the distance she was with him, entrapped in his eidetic memory, her every feature captured and stored away just for him. She was with him in his mind as well, their bond had held, it had not dissipated by distance. It was weaker which he guessed would happen but every now and then he would feel her. He could not determine what emotion it was he felt from her but he did not mind. She was reaching to him and that's what mattered, her presence was there and it did not matter that it was almost incorrigible what mattered was she was there.

Spock was to patrol prisoner 43 next and so he locked 42 away back into the small cell. The cells were even inhumane than the collars, especially for prisoner 42, the man had been 6ft4 and the cell was 5ft tall and only 4ft wide, Spock did pity the prisoners their life was awful, but then he would think about how they must have acted to be placed in such a place. He slammed the door shut behind 42 and locked the door. To ensure the security the door had six locks three electronic and three manual. The first was registered to his finger print, that locked the main bar. The second scanned his eye, this locked the backup main lock and the third registered to his voice which had a recording from when he first encountered the locking system, now he regretted this action saying "fascinating" to a locking system was not fascinating at all, in a way he was lying to the system each time he said it and he was not comfortable. The system locked the third barrier and then he entered the codes and two keyed locks. This action had to be repeated one hundred times a day every day as he unlocked and locked prisoners away, until Admiral Kormack released him back onto Academy grounds to be a professor once more. This day was a day that Spock was desperate for, his logic was failing and the space given for living quarters was only a ft larger in width and height than any prisoner cell, he could not meditate, Nyota was the only reason he kept going.

He only had Seven hours of shift left then he would be permitted a three hour break before repeating the 50 hours' worth of walking that column, up and down, up and down. Every day... Well days didn't exist here really the only way Spock kept time was by his own internal clock that was accustomed to earth, something he most grateful. He would roughly know what Nyota was doing due to the time that his internal clock told him.

He unlocked Prisoner 43's door repeating the locking system again. The man who stepped out, was not a man Spock wanted to meet again. This man was an old enemy. From a time when Spock was a young ensign. This man was a human, but a very strong human. A human who had been involved in a genetics program, where the mixed human blood with Trabe's blood, in an act of peace which ended in war. This man was known as Kazon. It had been Spock who brought Kazon down from his throne and freed the people of Trabe, Spock was the reason for this man's life within this horrible prison. Now Spock had to walk for an hour up and down the wretched column with this man, this man who capable of snapping Spock in half with the flick of his wrist, and this man knew that it was Spock.

He gulped audibly, he was afraid. Spock could not act on Surak's words, he could not cast out fear and think logically. Kazon lunged he roared, the synaptic simulator inflicted pain on the man but he did not care, this man was to kill Spock. Kazon would kill him and Spock knew it .He changed figures in his head, now with new knowledge that Kazon was a prisoner the chance of death by an inmate or synaptic simulator was 95% he ran.

He could hear Kazon his tail, the man's footsteps were pounding loud against the hard metal of the column, Spock shouted for help and no one came. All he could was keep running, Kazon was roaring behind him his forged head bulging and reddening at each running leap.

Spock now looked forward the column it had ended he had 10 metres he stopped he braced his hands against the wall of the column and his body slammed into the wall. Kazon kept running straight for him arms out, fists crunched into rocks ready to hit Spock over and over again and his face was redder than Vulcan sun, fires were eyes and the man roared for Spock's death. He could only think of death, Spock was afraid, and all he thought about was death and Nyota. How could she understand his death how was his mate to cope, she would not. The severance in itself would kill her; his death would kill her in knock on effect of emotion and reject and loss of life. Spock cried, if he was to die he would honourably. He stood and took a defensive position. Using suus mahna he deterred Kazon's initial attack by using the man's momentum to flip him over his shoulder slamming the trabe-human into the wall. Spock was about to turn to attack again when Kazon raised his fist and pounded it straight to his face, Spock did not need the knowledge of a doctor to know that his nose had just been broken in three places and his jaw snapped in half.

He would not die this way. He jumped up and kicked Kazon in the head, the man to just stumbled and laughed. He picked Spock up by the neck and threw him to the wall, Spock slid down the wall in pure agony, he had never felt such pain, his back was now out of place, his right arm was dislocated and his face he could imagine his face, like a cartoon of a Vulcan child, a monster that had come from the ground with no jaw and covered in blood. He was about to move when Kazon punched him again and again and again. Spock was holding on for consciousness. His mental ability to stay awake was failing, his heart was failing and with every hit that Kazon inflicted his body weakened until he was physically unable to live Spock lost consciousness, his last thought.

Nyota I am sorry.

**Authors note:**

I hope your enjoying reading still, and i know this chapter is like super long but i went on a rather large tangent as you do. its not the end i just thought i should clarify 14 will arrive again thankyou for your reviews there are brill to read, constructive criticism is always welcomed. Keep reading!:Px


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Nyota

Spock was being sent to the other side of galaxy to become a guard on the Akritiri Prison satellite, he had been stationed there as punishment for harming a Cadet. All she could do was watch powerlessly as he was escorted to the shuttle that would take him up to the USS-_Reliant_ to be then warped off to Akritiri for six months. Nyota stood in the hangar bay unable to say goodbye, tears rolled down her face and she could feel him through the bond his sorrow, his utter shame and his complete lack of logic. She knew that Spock was becoming more and more emotional and if he was not permitted his meditation aboard the prison satellite then he would most likely lose his control. She had seen him lose control only once before and that was with Cadet Marrison, she knew that when Spock broke that Cadet's finger he had enjoyed inflicting the pain onto the boy. Spock hadn't lost complete control that day though, and Nyota was worried that if he was to lose all control then Spock would cause more damage than just a broken finger, he would lead himself to be kicked out of Starfleet and the possible damage that he would cause could well lead him into being imprisoned on the very prison in which he was guarding.

With this knowledge Nyota was distraught, she could only send him her love and sorrow at his imminent absence. And hope that whatever happened, their bond survived and that their love would not be lost. She watched as the red shirted security guards stripped Spock of his PADD, Communicator and instructors uniform. Leaving Spock in a black standard issue Starfleet undershirt and black trousers, the outfit he now wore was Starfleet's way of disgracing him, by making him wear the lowest form of uniform when he was a decorated lieutenant commander was utterly degrading to his person. She did not care for he looked like however. All Nyota cared for was taking her last look at him and attempting to memorize him as he did her, as she did so he looked over to her and raised the Ta'al, her tear struck eyes met his calm gaze. They held each other in this gaze, he was sending her his love, he was providing her with his complete emotional side and in turn she was sending him equal amounts of her emotions, no matter what happened she would always be his.

Their gaze was abruptly cut off by Spock being told to enter the shuttle, he lowered his hand and head and complied. Before the door shut behind him he looked over his shoulder at her and spoke in her head _Nyota, k'diwa ni'droi'ik nar-tor, Beloved I am sorry._ Then the door slammed and hissed shut. The shuttle roared and shot from the hangar, she pressed her palms to her face and cried. He was gone. She didn't even get to say goodbye, this was so unfair! It should have been Cadet Marrison being sent away without a farewell instead of Spock. Yes he had harmed a Cadet but the Cadet deserved every bit of pain. Cadet Marrison had received six months disciplinary labour within the public service upon the moon Andrasd 2 and a further year on the prison planet in a cell for his actions that had broken at least three regulations one of which being incredibly serious, harming a fellow Starfleet Cadet.

Nyota was also surprised to find that the court martial for Shran had not yet been held, but then she realised the sorry excuse of an Andorrian was not a member of Starfleet he was just simply a piece of scum which caused hell wherever he was. The Blue Andorrian's trial was to be in three days' time and because he was not a member of Starfleet Nyota was not permitted to attend the court martial. Only Gaila and the accused were allowed, she hated this fact. Nyota wished to be there for her friend for moral support, she decided that she would meet up with Gaila after the hearing to console and celebrate with her friend as the disgraceful Shran was given what he deserved.

She was now however stood aimlessly in the huge hangar bay, surrounded by rushing engineers as they shouted to one another through their communicators as they prepared the next shuttle for lift off. Nyota found that she did not want to move, she would stand here, in this spot; waiting. Waiting for him to return, she would wait and not care for anyone until he came back. She could not believe her own thoughts, she had always believed herself to be a career driven woman and that a man would never come between her and her future plans. Now however, now with Spock gone, she could not be herself, she could not think about the lecture that she had to attend in twenty minutes, or as he would say 19minutes and so many seconds. A thing that had irritated her about him. His need to correct her every move to make sure that all of her facts were correct and that her timings were impeccable, now she longed for him to correct her timing, she wished to hear him state how it was illogical for her to be stood in the middle of the hangar and she loathed the fact that it was physically impossible for him to do so.

As she thought about how he would address her and her current situation, standing in the hangar was illogical, by her being there would not bring him back. _Six months, I'll survive._ _We'll survive. _She thought to herself. With him gone she would strive to be stronger, for him and when he came back she would be his and only his, she was his bondmate and she would be strong for him, if his control was lost she would be there to rebuild him when he fell apart she was his and only his. For him she would embrace his logic and act upon logic in his absence, if he could fall back upon it through his struggles then she would too, out of respect to him.

A bulk of red bumped into her as she stood in the middle of the hangar bay, "Ooh I amma sorey ma wee lassy, I dinna see ya there, sorey I was just tryna get to that transporter pad over there" the engineer apologised in his thickly accented Scottish, the man was only small with his wispy hair, she thought she recognised him he was middle aged and he had a familiar look about him, where did she know this man from?

Then it hit her, it was Montgomery Scott! The most renowned engineer in Starfleet, the man was a legend. She was no engineer nor a physicist, but she knew him from almost all the news PADDS and reports in advances in the latest technology. "Your Montgomery Scott!"

The engineer smiled and began to laugh heartily "Aye that's me ma lassie, now whatda doing down in the hangar Cadet?" she was star struck, it was Mr. Scott who had developed his latest theory on transwarp beaming and he was conducting tests on sending inanimate objects via beaming to send them from planet to planet. He was the genius of today, bar her Spock. Just thinking about him her smile dropped and noticed her smile drop and the fact she had still not answered him, "You alright Cadet?"

"Yes, sorry sir, I was just lost in my own thought for a second there."-she saluted him and stood to attention he was a ranking officer,-"My presence down in the hangar is of personal reasons, I was seeing a _close friend_ off before he left for duty" she stood with her back straight and kept her salute strong by her head.

He laughed lightly "At ease Cadet, I'm not gonna getcha for seeing a friend off , I know what it's like to lose a friend, excuse mi a second," He stepped to the side of her and she relaxed her posture once more, the engineer pointed at a small alien man who was sat perched on the cage of a dog, "Keenser! Get down, that's a bloody dog's cage not a seat!... Sorey Cadet and you are free to go just dint let mi catch ya lingerin in ma hangar again or ill getcha aha no no, I won't but ya know whata mean" The Scottish man laughed to himself as he went to pick up the caged dog.

She was curios what was the dog doing in the hangar bay, she approached Mr. Scott out of curiosity, "Sir, may I ask what are you doing with that Beagle?" Mr. Scott broke into a laugh now, she wondered how such a casual guy could be the best engineer in Starfleet, but then again the papers he produced we so deep in his equations Nyota couldn't have made head nor tail of them, again without Spock's help she wouldn't have understood how important Mr. Scott was to the federation. _Spock._

Mr. Scott turned to face her now, forgetting the dog was in his hands and it yelped from inside the cage. "Ooh I am sorey little pup, I forgot that you were in here. And I am certain that mi equations will allow me to not only beam a grapefruit onto the adjacent planet, but this dog here. (I think that's easy by the way), so I intend to beam this wee little pup onto the mars colony from here on Earth, I'm 99% sure it'll work, but If it doesn't then I've got an angry Admiral to deal with after all it is his prize Beagle." The engineer snickered but added seriously "It will work."

"Well, I hope it does sir, not only for your sake but for the dogs too" She laughed and turned from Mr. Scott, after all she did have a lecture to attend.

The journey to her lecture on advanced xenolinguisitcs was Nyota's chance to centre her-self, she would do what she had seen Spock doing when he was fighting his emotion. She breathed deeply as she strolled to the lecture hall, thinking of him, reminding her-self that it would be Professor Gral teaching the lecture, not her Vulcan. She stood outside the hall and took another deep breath. _It's fine, he's fine; we are going to be fine. _She walked into the hall and took her seat nearer the front, she would be more focussed if she was nearer the professor and she would be able to concentrate on the lecture material, not on her worries.

The blue professor stood from his desk and paced his way over to the projection board and started to load up his files. Professor Gral was an elderly Andorrian and his platinum white hair was left to drape over his shoulders and back, with his blue antennae poking out from it atop his head. He wore the Starfleet uniform which made his blue skin stand out alarmingly, as the dark grey uniform contrasted his bright cornflower blue skin tone. Professor Gral was a kind professor he had helped Nyota through her first year when she was struggling on her Andorrian, she found it quite amusing how she had been given help from both Spock and Gral and yet now she held a secret relationship with one of them, due to the fact that she had become so acquainted with one of them.

He cleared his throat and addressed the hall, "Hello Cadets, I am sure you are all wondering why I am here in place of . Well the answer is that has been assigned elsewhere for a short period of time so in his place I stand." Nyota was glad that the Andorrian hadn't mentioned the details of Spock's departure, "Now that's out of the way I'll get started. Here we have the Class-M planet Bajor, upon this planet live the Bajoran people, this race has been known by the federation for…" Nyota listened intently to professor Gral as he explained the history and language development of the Bajoran people and their on-going conflict with the Cardassian people.

Throughout the lecture she took down notes in her diligent fashion making sure that she had all the information she needed and more on her PADD for later revision, but Nyota could not push away her feelings as Spock could. As she looked up from writing on her PADD expecting to see Spock there, glancing over in her direction. Looking over at her when he thought she did not notice him, but then she would lift her head and see the Andorrian stood strong with his antennae twirling around as he watched his students jotting down notes. She could not help but feel that upset every time she did this, and every time reminding her-self that he was gone, that he was not going to be stood at the lectern. The lecture came to an end and usually Nyota would hang back after her lectures to discuss with he professor about topics concerning the language and people she was learning, but today she could not. She would not be able to speak to professor Gral when it should be Spock stood there.

o.O.o

A week passed since his departure and Nyota was once more sat in Professor Gral's advanced Xenolinguistics lecture discussing the Bajoran further, she still felt weird. It was not his place to be stood there. Nyota had been missing Spock but every now and then she would feel something in the corner of her mind, a little tingle, a spark and she was certain that it was Spock attempting to convey his emotion to her from the other side of the galaxy. Each time she would attempt to send him something a smile, a hug anything just to reassure him she was still there and cared for him. Despite him being a man of logic Spock was highly emotional and especially around her, she noticed that even when his face did not show any emotion his eyes did. His human eyes were his way of expressing emotion, and he had once told her how when he was younger the wholly Vulcan children had mimicked his eyes and shouted illogical insults towards him only on the 35th attempt had he ever lost control due to an insult that named his Father a traitor. This had saddened her, the fact he was bullied because of his genetic makeup, the Vulcans claimed they were logical and yet Spock had been subject to the most illogical form of hurt, bullying. Her mind was her own once more and the tiny spark of him had faded, she sighed and focussed back onto the world around her.

She had not felt his presence until she sat in that lecture room, there was thirty minutes left of her lecture and Professor Gral was pronouncing the word for peace in Bajoran, when she was hit by a wave of panic. Nyota gasped and her professor looked at her his antennae dancing with curiosity, "Is everything alright Cadet Uhura?"

"Yes, sorry sir" as she was about to explain she had a minor headache a jolt of pain shot though her body, but it was not her own pain. It was Spock's "Sir I need to excuse myself" Before the Andorrian had time to offer a reply Nyota was up and running from the room with her bag in hand. Her head was throbbing, what was happening?! Was he in danger? She started to panic so she calmed her-self down and assessed what was going on in her mind. Random images kept leaping into her peripheral vision, disturbing images. Ones of a fist pounding down hard onto her face, a maniacal laugh sounded as her limbs flailed about in the attempt to defend her-self from the madman. She was about to ask her-self what was going on then she heard him, she heard Spock. _Nyota, I am sorry._ Then he was gone. She cried and ran to her dorm where she locked her-self into the bathroom. She searched her brain in panic, he was gone! Where was he that small lingering was gone! What had happen? who was that madman?, was he hitting Spock?, she recalled the images in her head and she realised. She had been Spock and the Madman had been hitting him. She sobbed harder until her eyes stung.

What was she to do now? She couldn't tell the authorities that she knew he was harmed for they would know that he and she were bonded and their relationship was against Starfleet regulations, she couldn't tell anyone. Wait. She grabbed her PADD and scrolled through her contacts list onto Spock's profile, she searched his profile until she found it. His Mother's electronic address, it was her only option and she knew that Amanda Grayson knew that her son had feelings for a human girl but Nyota was not sure if his Mother knew the full details on their relationship. She dialled the number and it went onto an encrypted frequency so that only she and Amanda could listen to their conversation. A beautiful woman emerged onto her screen, she was wearing a Vulcan robe and headdress Spock's mother was middle aged but looked incredibly well for it.

"Hello, I think you may have dialled the wrong number dear." Amanda offered to her, she laughed lightly and tried to hide her tears from Amanda.

"No I haven't, Lady Amanda I have rung you about your son, Spock." Her face became solemn and she tried to fight back her tears, uncertain of Spock's condition.

"It's just Amanda and Spock? Oh are you Cadet Uhura?" His Mother asked, she obviously had not felt her son's pain.

"Yes, Amanda I am Nyota Uhura, but something has happened to him, see he was sent to guard the Akritiri Prison about a week ago and just now I received images of him being hurt, of him being punched repeatedly and now… Now he has gone, I cannot feel him!" She could not hold her tears back any longer and she allowed them to spill down her face as his Mother sat with a perplexed expression.

Amanda

Amanda panicked what was wrong with her boy, and who was this girl? Was she the Cadet Spock had spoken to his father about?

"What's wrong with him? And how do you know if he is at the other side of the galaxy, wait are you...bonded?" Amanda looked at Nyota, her eyes squinted slightly as she asked and Nyota could tell from the woman's tone that she was worried for him. Nyota couldn't form any words for all the tears and her throat clogging up, so she nodded. Amanda sighed, "Well that explains one thing, I am happy for you and my son. I wish we could have met on happier terms, one second I shall reach for him." Amanda stopped talking and reached for her son, in her silence she felt him. He was injured and in dire need of a good medic but he reassured her that he was blocking Nyota to make sure no harm came to her and promised to explain everything to his Mother once he was no longer in such pain. His Mother sat there for a further two minutes before speaking to Nyota and the young Cadet sat there nervous in the uncomfortable silence. "Nyota, do not fear. He is not gone, but he is injured I understand that you have not been bonded to my son for very long and I am assuming that it is only weak, however my bond to Spock is considerably stronger. I have spoken to him, he is conscious and is being transported to Earths medi centre for treatment, he only blocked you out to save you from feeling too much of his hurt and he has done it to protect your wellbeing." Amanda smiled lightly as the girl who was bonded to her son. Her son had chosen wisely, this Nyota girl was very beautiful and her skin glowed despite the tears that streamed down her face.

The girl nodded and spoke again, "Amanda, I am sorry that I have just blurted all of this on you and it makes me look bad but… I just love him so much its almost unbearable, god I sound like a teen but I can't help it he is my world." The girl choked on her tears and Amanda realised that not only had her son chosen a beautiful woman but a woman who loved him as much as his stronger Vulcan emotions did to her.

"Nyota, do not worry calm down, it will be okay. Spock will arrive on Earth in about 4days time, I suggest that you prepare yourself to visit him, I imagine that he will be in a bad condition, and Nyota, if you love Spock as I do Sarek then I can understand exactly how you feel. Good bye" She disconnected the call and shouted Sarek. To inform him of his son's condition.

Nyota

Four days had passed and Spock was admitted to the hospital in San Francisco, the medi centre was the best in the federation and it was where Spock would receive the best care a Starfleet officer could possibly receive. She was angered though, if Cadet Marrison had not been so rude and disrespectful then none of this would have happened; her Spock would not be laid up in a hospital bed.

She entered the hospital and asked if he could see him, the nurse said no and told her to come back tomorrow. Nyota put up a fight and explained that she had to see him but the nurse would not permit her entry so she gave up and returned to campus.

When she reached her dorm Gaila was sat upon her bed with a form in her hand. "What's that?" she asked, and why was the Orion sat with both a gleeful and depressed expression? Oh! She had forgotten today had been the day of Shran's hearing, Nyota was ashamed. She had been so wrapped up in Spock coming back to Earth she had forgotten her friend. Before Gaila could answer she then reiterated "What did he get? Did he get what he deserved?".

Gaila handed her the form and she read it. It was his sentence, "He got what he deserved and more" Gaila answered, she read the form and Shran had received two years on the prison planet and had been banned from both Earth and Orion the Andorrian had been also restricted to Andoria for 6months after his imprisonment also where the laws of his home world will decide what happens to him in his future life, one thing was certain he would not be allowed to enlist in Starfleet. Nyota hugged Gaila and spoke into her shoulder her voice muffled "Oh Gai I said he would and he deserves this you know he does" she stood back and Gaila nodded, "Sorry I couldn't be there earlier Gai"

Gaila shook her head "It doesn't matter Ny I know you've had it rough sine Spock left and don't think I've not heard you crying, What has happened?"

It was Nyota's turn to spill out to Gaila, she started from the beginning explaining how she and Spock had a mental connection, to then move onto the trauma of the past week since Spock had been injured. Gaila was shocked by the extent of Nyota and Spock's relationship and she reassured her friend that he would be okay, telling Nyota to visit him every day. Nyota finished with "Of course I will" And a small laugh escaped her.

o.O.o

Nyota visited him.

She had thought she had prepared her-self for the worst.

She was wrong.

He lay there unconscious under sedation from the hypos that the doctors had given him, he was in the state of a coma. His face was wrapped in a lining that was aiding the reconstruction of it and his leg was in a cast strung up elevated into the air. She moved over to him and placed her hand upon his arm, she sobbed silently as she delicately traced his cuts and bruises with her fingers, sending him her love despite the fact he had blocked her out, she would still send him her emotions.

Nyota was informed by the doctors that he was in a Vulcan healing trance and he would not be able to hear anyone whilst in this state, despite this fact Nyota had visited him every day for hours on end whenever she had enough time she would be by his side. Today was his second week in the hospital and she decided that music could help, even if it did not help him, it would help her. Even if he could not hear it, she would carry on. She pulled her guitar out of its case and sat in the small hair at his bedside, his face was blank he reconstruction had gone well and he looked like the Spock she knew. His skin was stretched but the doctors told her that the scarring would fade after three months of dermagen cream, the scars ran through his face, she traced her finger over them lightly, usually she would have felt him, his psi-energy would have tingled her skin but it did not; she felt nothing.

The only way that she was certain that he was alive was the life monitor continued to speak out its steady thrum and beat each time his heart beat. She sat back in the chair and a tear rolled down her face, she began to strum the guitar aimlessly. After a first few strums she knew a song that was dear to her heart, a song that was illogical, it was not a forced choice, but a song which felt was needed to be played.

Everlong-Foo-fighters

It was a song Nyota considered most dear, she felt her emotion towards Spock matched it, it was a love filled emotional song which was highly illogical but it felt right.

She sung in a hushed whisper the words would not dance off her tongue like they normally did when she sang, no they fired from her lips in a desperate attempt to wake him, pleading to him. "Hello, I've waited here for you, Everlong, Tonight.I throw myself into. And out of the red, out of her head she sang  
Come down  
And waste away with me  
Down with me  
Slow how  
You wanted it to be  
I'm over my head, out of her head she sang  
And I wonder  
When I sing along with you  
If everything could ever feel this real forever  
If anything could ever be this good again  
The only thing I'll ever ask of you  
You've got to promise not to stop when I say when  
She sang  
Breathe out, So I could breathe you in  
Hold you in  
And now  
I know you've always been  
Out of your head, out of my head I sang  
And I wonder  
When I sing along with you  
If everything could ever feel this real forever  
If anything could ever be this good again  
The only thing I'll ever ask of you  
You've got to promise not to stop when I say when  
She sang  
And I wonder  
If everything could ever feel this real forever  
If anything could ever be this good again  
The only thing I'll ever ask of you  
You've got to promise not to stop when I say when  
She sang."

She would play all night, forever, everlong until he woke up. She struggled over her words throughout tears threatened to overwhelm her, he stirred. _Spock._ She called out in her head she heard nothing. His eyes were shut, she placed her hand upon his she remembered he had used his and in a certain way to form the ozh'esta she set him her love and begging for him to wake and she heard him, it was faint but it was enough ,

_Nyota._

**Authors note:**

Sorry this has taken me so long i have been so busy with work experience and things i hpe you liked this chapter its a bit depressing, not too sure about it to be honest, the song lyrics were from and everlong beongs to the foofighters next chapter shouldnt take as long. thankyou for the reviews! and i hope ou are enjoying it so far:Px


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

Spock

57 hours later…

He opened his eyes to see the blinding bright white blur of the San Francisco Medical room. As he gained consciousness and his surroundings became clearer to him Spock mentally assessed his current biological status. After a thorough scan over his body he concluded that his right leg was broken, four of his ribs upon his left hand side were cracked and he had a substantial amount of bruises covering most of his body. Spock postulated that he had been laid in the medical bay for at least a week due to the severity of his injuries. He tried to sit up, as his current position laid flat on his back was rather uncomfortable.

He pushed with his arms, but they were too weak and he collapsed upon them once more laid upon his back, concluding that he was physically unable to sit up Spock laid there and reached over to the bedside panel to alert the Medical body that he was awake.

Minutes later the nurse rushed to his bedside, "shuhunn tgai…Mr. Spock you're awake." The nurse struggled over his name.

"I am aware of that nurse." He replied ignoring the mispronounced name. Humans spoke of the obvious too often, why was there a need for her to inform him that he was awake if he was very obviously conscious?

The nurse laughed lightly to herself and spoke again only this time referring to a PADD in her hand which Spock assumed to have his vitals on it, "I'm sorry Mr. Spock it is a human turn of phrase. Anyway your current status is that you are stable, your right leg has been broken along the tibia, you have four cracked ribs and your jaw, and nose was broken. However we have reconstructed both of these aspects and your facial features have been restored, although the new skin that has been grown will take two weeks to be fully healed so you will have to apply derma-cream twice daily for the following month. Is here anything you require sir?"

"Thankyou nurse, and I require water, sustenance, and may I have access to a Communications device?"

The nurse nodded "Yes, I shall bring forth you a glass of water, a plate of medically authorized food along with a Comm PADD sir." With that the nurse left his room ad Spock was left once more to dwell in his thoughts.

Almost immediately he found himself searching for Nyota within their bond, instantaneously she was there, beside him within his mind. _Nyota. _ Still he could only convey the one word to his k'diwa_beloved_ but Spock still found the strength of the bond to be fascinating, he would not have believed such a bond could have formed without the aid of a formal healer such as T'Pau, he found the fact of the emotional strength to only prove his Father's early hypothesis. That his love to Nyota was unavoidable and that their love was rarely found within the modern logical Vulcan society as mates were selected for logical purposes, not for the merits of emotion whereas he and Nyota were the definition of acting upon illogical irrational emotions.

The nurse entered the room once more with the items upon a tray. She smiled at him and he gave her a curt nod whilst she set down the tray next to his bedside. "Will you require any assistance with eating or drinking sir?" The woman asked politely.

Spock was sure that he was fully capable of feeding himself, "No thank you nurse, I shall be able." With that the nurse left his room PADD in hand.

He found the control panel to the bed and raised the angle so that he was now sitting, his arms may not have been strong enough to lift his own weight but he was sure that he could drink from a glass without any difficulty. Or so he thought. He picked up the glass shakily, he was surprised by his unsteadiness. All of his life his hands had never trembled, but now laid up in this medi bed his hand were shaking so violently that he had to place the glass back down, for its contents would have been spilled upon himself and the floor of the stark white room.

Mentally sighing Spock took in the room around him. By his left there was a great window which spanned from the floor to the ceiling, displaying he sights of San Francisco. It was a most satisfactory sight to see for Spock. Not only was San Francisco an ocean filled Earth city, it was bright, sunny and open. Looking over the cityscape from what he assumed to be the 50th floor of the medical centre. Spock compared it to the prison he resided aboard only two weeks previously. The dark, damp and cramped prison satellite had been unbearable for Spock and in a way he was illogically grateful for being admitted into San Francisco Medical centre, and happy… happy? No surely these were not his emotions. Spock had never implored happiness and throughout childhood it was an emotion that was kept concealed within his mind. He was perplexed, where were these emotions coming from?

Then he realised, the emotions were not his. He saw her. She was about to enter his room. The bright, happy and unquestionably familiar human face was gleaming. A huge smile stretched through her face. "Spock! You're alive! Oh are you alright? I've been told everything by the nurse about your state and condition but, tell me are you okay?" She spoke in an excited yet soft and caring tone.

"Yes I am surprisingly alive and well. Mother your illogical concern never fails to elicit an amusing emotional response from me." Spock had not expected his Mother to appear, in fact it was why he had requested a Communication console, because he thought she was at home on Vulcan and he was to ring her. He was for the second time within ten point three seconds, confused. "Mother, how is it you know of my condition and are not on Vulcan?"

His Mother laughed lightly, "Your little secret told me." She answered vaguely, how was that an answer? He asked himself, secret? What did his mother mean? He recalled not having kept anything a secret from his Mother.

"Mother, your words escape me, what secret are you referring to?" He asked a small frown knit upon his brow as he did so, he quickly cleared his face of emotion once more.

"Spock, your Father didn't even tell me, I knew anyway. How could you not have expected me to not notice my son?" His Mother answered in yet more riddles.

Spock was still at a loss, what was she meaning? "Mother still you have evaded my questions with riddles, I am unsure to what you wish for me to say".

His Mother laughed lightly, Sarek stepped forward and spoke in his calm voice that showed no hint of any emotion towards his current surroundings, "Spock, your Mother is in quite the illogical mood today for reasons that perplex myself as well as you. I assume she is referring to your preliminary and unofficial bond mate, Nyota Uhura. But she is avoiding speaking this fact for some complex human reason that I do not understand." His Father spoke still in a blank tone with his face as calm as the sands of Vulcan in the season of peace. Which Spock found quite amusing about as he had seen his father in an emotional state only three months previously. Amused, why was he amused? Oh, his Mother's emotions must be projecting to him as she laid her hand upon his side.

Spock backtracked to his Father's words. He had not told his Mother of Nyota. He had discussed that he had found council within his Father about an emotional subject, and he had told her that he had strange feelings for the Cadet but he had not informed her that they had formed a bond. Spock was about to apologize to his Mother when she hit Sarek playfully with her arm, "Oh, you ruin the fun Sarek, I wanted to see if he could figure it out. You know you say that you are all mighty and logical but really you don't know head from tail. I knew that he loved that girl since he first told me that he had got 'alien' feelings when he saw her." His Mother laughed audibly to herself.

Spock saw the nurse peering in through the glass partition in the door he thought that she probably found the scene before her quite obscure, as his Mother sat with her head laid upon his Father's shoulder laughing lightly, whilst he and his Father sat rigidly with no facial expression. He had to admit it was a strange sight, his Father only permitted public displays of affection at times of great worry. Then again their son was laid up in a medi bed from being brutally beaten up, so in a way his Fathers actions did make some sense. "Yes, I am sorry Mother I should have told you, although I thought Father would have informed you"

Now Amanda laughed louder, "Spock, your Father took it as something of great secrecy! He even dimmed the parts of his mind which contained knowledge on you and your bondmate." His Mother's words seemed to be in a human gesture of a joke yet they did hold some severity.

"Oh, well I assure you Mother it was not a secret kept for malicious intent. Still, how did you come of knowledge of Nyota if Father did not tell you?" Spock was still confused by this aspect of the situation.

"_Your_ Nyota rang me up in a state of complete and utter shock. She felt you Spock. When you were harmed, she felt you. From over fifty-nine lightyears away, she felt you. Now that son, is a bond that is strong and is not to be broken. Once I had calmed her down and she was no longer in a state of hysteria we spoke about things. From that I informed Sarek, who told the prison and demanded you brought back to Earth, and we set off for Earth ourselves. Since then I have visited you almost every day, sometimes Nyota joined me, whilst your Father found some more logical way to spend his time working in the embassy."

"Well, I see that you are not angered by me not telling you then?" Spock questioned he felt slight unease from somewhere in his mind and he knew that it was his illogical human guilt of keeping a secret that was bothering his Vulcan self.

"No, son I am not angry, far from in fact. When your Father told me he had sensed you becoming conscious we came down here straight away and I am sure Nyota would have as well, but she does not finish her classes for another three hours. My son I approve of your choice to bond with Nyota, over the past week we have discussed and I believe she is a wonderful choice. Although son you never are easy are you, I mean a Cadet. Spock what have you done about regulations?"

Spock was relieved that his Mother was not angry and even more gratified that it had been his Father who had sensed his coming to consciousness, but his Mother was right…regulations. "That is the only secret I have kept from Starfleet. They know not of our relationship, however if the situation arises I have prepared a set of evidence that proves we are in human terms 'married' and that it is not against the fraternisation laws, also Nyota graduates within the next month, she is to take the Kobayashi Maru then she is finished, when this happens there will be no laws that could possibly be set against us."

His Mother smiled lightly, "I see you have thought well into this Spock; in your usual meticulous detail. Well son I see you are fine and I am sure you will be right as reign in no time." His Mother got up to leave with his Father when he stopped her.

"Mother,"

Her eyes became full of worry when he reached out to her. He saw images of him in a mess, in a comatose state covered in black and green bruises with huge gashes slicing through his body. The sight shocked him. To make the situation more unsettling was that it was the memory from his Mother when she first saw him in the medical centre. "Yes my son?"

He was taken aback slightly and he was yet to see the extent of his injuries with his own eyes, he could feel them but he did not know what they looked like. "I do not possess the strength to feed myself, I would rather you feed me than the nurse."

His Mother turned to Sarek and spoke quietly, he could not decipher what his Mother said but his Father had responded by offering the ozh'etsa to Amanda and she hugged his Father tightly before coming over to him. "Of course I will my son." Her eyes were tear struck.

Nyota

"Nyota may you pass me the PADD to your left please?" Spock asked as she helped him out of his apartment ready for his first lecture since the incident.

"Yes here you are" She passed him the PADD which he tucked under his arm; whilst he struggled to put on his jacket. She couldn't sit back and watch him hop on one leg whilst carrying all of his things and attempting to put on his jacket at the same time. "Come here, I'll help"- Before he could object she removed the PADD, stylus and jacket from his person and handed him his other crutch. "Don't say anything, now I'm going to put you your jacket on and you will allow me to carry your things that you need for your lecture. Spock," She stated cupping his face in her hands "I'm not going to let you struggle when I can help you out." She kissed him lightly on the lips.

"Nyota, I am able"- "Ah Ah, oh no you don't. I am going to help you." She interrupted his objection and put his arm through his grey instructors jacket. The very jacket in which caused her to fall for her gorgeous Vulcan professor three years ago. She picked up his items and allowed him to hobble out of his room.

She had won. Just as his mother had said, she would need to force her bondmate to allow her to help him, as Amanda explained how Spock was and always had been a rather stubborn child much like his Father. Wearing a quite smug little smirk, she followed his hobble out of the room. They set of towards the physics block, where he would resume his place as the applied professor of physics.

After she had escorted him to the ground floor lecture hall thirty-six, Spock spoke for the first time since she insisted upon carrying his things for him. "Cadet Uhura, thank you for your assistance. I will be able to set up my lecture and carry my items into the hall without your assistance. You are dismissed Cadet." He had spoken with formality not only for the benefit of overhearing and suspicious passers-by but also to throw his command at her. She hated it when he did that, using his higher rank to command her to do as he wished. Especially in front of fellow Cadets and Professors, where she couldn't object to his 'orders' without raising a suspicion. Raising suspicion was not something that either Nyota or Spock wanted, because they both knew that if Starfleet was to discover their relationship, then both she and Spock would be demoted from their ranks, she expelled from the Academy, and Spock disgraced for fraternisation, whilst dropping down to at least a low rank such as a yeoman.

Because of her reasons not to raise any suspicion, she complied with his order, and left him to struggle. Giving him a "yes sir" she turned on her heel and headed for her own lecture, over in the gymnasium. She had her hand-to-hand combat with Chief of security Malcolm Jennings, Captain Jennings was an ex-military grade security officer who had fought and commanded in the wars between the Andorrian and Tellarites over forty years ago and was a man that would never be messed with. Despite the fact he was in his sixty's Captain Jennings was fitter than any of the human Cadets at the Academy and he put the younger 'hunks' to shame once in his gym.

It had been compulsory to take some form of self-defence for the first year in the Academy, but Nyota's mother had insisted- "If my daughter is going to be placed upon a ship where there will be fighting and sending, wait no beaming… down to a possible dangerous planet's surface without any means of self-defence or training then I'll be damned!"- Remembering her mother's demanding words Nyota was grateful that she had listened to her Mother, because now she did have the confidence to stand up for herself when a dangerous situation arose.

The worst thing about her hand-to-hand combat training was being partnered up with kirk. He had elected himself her partner from their first year and since then they had been paired up by Captain Jennings. Kirk would throw remarks at her every chance he got for the entire hour of the lesson, which worked not to his benefit… at all.

With every 'nice ass' and 'those curves, damn girl'. Nyota's rage would grow which made every perfectly executed combat move to hit him harder and harder, until Jennings would call over and order her to take the defensive stance as Kirk went 'light' on her. To her annoyance he would carry on with his little comments until the end of the session where he would always without fail, ask her out.

She entered the gym and Jennings stood at the front of the room. "Right Cadets, today were going to learn the martial art form used by the Klingons 'MoQbara'. This art form is one of the most disciplined and violent of all the martial arts available in our galaxy, jut underneath the disciplined Vulcan 'SuusMahnna' and the violence of the Romulan 'Kormerek'. Now I want Cadet Chok to come up to the front mat and I will demonstrate some basic techniques.

Cadet Chok was the largest Cadet she had ever seen, the large Megazoid was remarkably human like except his overly large webbed feet and his brows that were bushy running along the ridged edge above his eyes. The 6ft Megazoid was incredibly well built his arms were like tree trunks with hands, Jennings clasped his hand together as the Cadet stepped up onto the mat. "Right, instead of boring you with the disciplines I think today we'll use some of the armed forms of MoQbara. We won't use the real versions of the weapons and we will definitely not be using real blades." As he spoke Jennings picked up a strangely shaped sword of some sort. It had three handles and a largely curved edge that was almost crescent moon shaped. "This is a Bat'leth, now this weapon may seem un-orderly and overly dramatic in its design but I assure you. It is a very effective weapon which the Klingons use with such beauty and grace, trust me. I have seen it in use." Jennings stated as he handed Cadet Chok the weapon.

Nyota always found Captain Jennings demonstrations to be rather entertaining as he slow-mo'd his intricate moves, spinning the blade around and flicking it into awkward and dangerous positions at the Cadet, showing them in exact detail how to apply each move with absolute precision. He hit the cadet harmlessly in the pressure points that would cause your opponent to fall to the floor in seconds. "Now Cadets, I want you to get into your usual pairs and start some basic moves with the Bat'leth, start with some simple jarring movements parrying between each other, one will be solely on the attack and the other on defence." Jennings instructed the class and Kirk glanced over to her.

Nyota picked up her wooden Bat'leth and Kirk sauntered over to their mat, winking to her as he did so. She sighed, "Pick it up Kirk, you can attack first."

He picked up his false Bat'leth and tutted "Now, now Uhura I think you should attack, you seem riled up enough for it." Kirk remarked with his usual smirk.

Fair enough; she thought. She was quite happy to attack him, without causing any harm that was. Nyota did enjoy releasing her anger by violence but not to an extreme that hurt anyone, no. She wasn't some psychopath who found pleasure in hurting someone else. That wasn't Nyota at all, however when Kirk gave he the opportunity to punch him and wind her up at the same time then she would, hit him.

Nyota raised her Bat'leth and Kirk took a defensive stance. She struck him with a flick of the weapon spinning it around like a baton, before striking it down on his left shoulder. "Woah, gosh Uhrua what's got into you today," Kirk exclaimed as he blocked her attack, shaking his head he laughed and matched her moves as they parried with one another taking strikes and blocking strikes. They continued to battle for twenty minutes until Jennings called for a break.

She was grateful for a break after twenty minutes Nyota's arms were admittedly becoming weaker and Kirk's blocks shook her each time their false blades collided. She took a drink and sat down upon her mat. "Cadets, on your feet." She and the other ten Cadets groaned slightly as they too had sat down upon their mats. "Now. Would be nice. You have only been training for twenty minutes, come on! Up. When you are in a life or death situation you can't simply sit down and have a rest can you?" They all stood to attention, some quicker than others… "Right now you are all capable of standing. I think we should train our stamina, seen as we are clearly lacking in that aspect." Captain Jennings would often do this, stop training them in their defence to keep up their level fitness. Nyota supposed it as good, because then they would all be incredibly fit and healthy officers but she couldn't help but despise the run he was about to make them do. "Follow me then Cadets, we are going for a _little_ run."

With that Captain Jennings ran out of the Gymnasium, the fifteen other Cadets and Nyota followed, all dreading this run. Last time He had took them on a 'little run' it had lasted over an hour and they had ran out of the campus, across the Golden gate bridge and back, luckily Nyota's next class wasn't until three hours so Jennings' run wouldn't affect any of her other subjects. Grabbing her wattle bottle she jogged along with the troop of sixteen out through the gym, not the lifts. No Jennings ran up the stairs, all four flights of them. To then turn around at the top of the building to run down all ten flights of stairs to the ground floor.

They ran past the engineering block and through the main quad of the Academy, the troop of Cadets were slowly dropping their pace, struggling to match the sixty year old ex-military's lead. Nyota was starting to pant as they passed through the campus, as she passed the physics block she saw Spock teaching his lecture seated. It was the strangest sight she was yet to see from him. Usually he would pace the room or lately he would stand leaned onto one crutch whilst he taught. Today however he must be in pain she thought, he wouldn't have admitted defeat to a chair if not. Despite his constant need to remind her that logic was his path, she thought Spock was very illogical sometimes.

She passed lecture hall thirty-six's huge glass window which spanned from the floor of the building right to the top floor, the large window spread up the entire building, and inside the ground floor lecture hall there he sat. His focus did not waver from his class as she ran past, but hers certainly did. His battered body still saddened her and his skin was now full regenerated, but she could feel his pain through their bond. He had tried to mask it from her, but she would not let anything come between her and him ever again. Even if it meant revealing their relationship she would not allow him to be sent to the most dangerous place in the federation without her, they would get through this together. His denial of emotion would not help either, he needed to talk about what had happened to him and he would not. Nyota was not going to force him, if he wanted to talk she would be there for him and if he didn't want to talk then se would help him through it his way.

The Physics building was long gone behind her now as Captain Jennings lead them out of campus, this was going to be a long run.

Spock

He exited the lecture hall and proceeded on his crutches towards the Kobayashi Maru simulation room. He was programming the test for the fourth time this year and every year it took out most of his time. The programming required him to design the code for the simulator which would have to match the dramatics of the simulation provided by the arts group. It wasn't the coding which caused Spock to stress, but it was the endless amounts of possible tactics that the Cadets may use to out win the Klingon vessels. Would the cadet shoot the ships? If so then the ships need to have their shields up, would the Cadets try to outrun the Klingons by drawing the ships attentions elsewhere? If so, where would the Cadet jump to? And the Klingon ships would have to react as they would in a no-win battle scenario. It was an incredibly difficult task and a task that even he with a Vulcan brain struggled with.

He reached the simulator and logged into one of the computer consoles, as the files loaded up he thought to leave a message to Nyota. She would wonder why he would not be able to meet her later within the day. The Kobayashi Maru tests were to proceed the following week and he needed to check that everything was working. The programming would take him precisely sixteen hours and thirty-two minutes if he did not stray from his task or take any unnecessary breaks. However he would permit himself time to meditate for twenty minutes, His Vulcan physiology enabled him to function orderly without sustenance for up to a two week time period so Spock missing a few meals would not affect his performance over all.

He picked up his PADD whilst the files uploaded to the main cluster and found Nyota's contact:

Nyota,

I will be absent for the remainder of today and tomorrow, as I am finalizing the details for the Kobayashi Maru simulation examinations. I will contact you soon.

_K'diwa I apoligise for my absence, however I will speak to you as soon as logically possible. I do not wish to cause you any distress and that is why I have informed you. _

S'chn T'gai Spock.

He had written in a mix of Vulcan, Klingon and two versions of the Romulan dialects for the second part of his PADD message. Although the messaging system was classed as private, the signals could be intercepted easily so by using a mixture of languages Spock and Nyota could communicate without raising suspicions.

The message sent and he returned his full attention towards the simulations, he would not let his emotions rule him when he had this task to complete. His logic took over as he pushed is emotions back behind the barrier within his mind. The files had loaded and the coding was streaming up through the screen to his left whilst the possible outcomes were streaming onto the screen to his right. His first self-set task was to ensure that the security written into the coding was not damaged, if it was then a sly Cadet could change the conditions of his test by hacking the computer system, this was not something that Spock wished to happen. He set to work and his hands flew over the keypad effortlessly, sixteen hours, twenty-eight minutes and fifty-three seconds was his target to complete his task.

**Authors note:**

Again this chapter took me a while so sorry for the wait. Hope your all still enjoying this thankyou for the reviews theyre great, constructive critism i alwys welcomed as i wish to improve my writing the best i can, keep reading!:P


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Nyota

"We are receiving a distress call from the civilian transport ship the Kobayashi Maru. They have endured extensive damage to their hull and are requesting aid," Nyota stated as she swivelled her chair round to face the 'Captain' of the ship and continued her well-practised role aboard the USS-_REACHER. _Nyota was the chief communications officer aboard the simulated vessel and she had practised her lines for hours. In the hope that when she took the test, she would not freeze up as the battle scenario played before the false bridge crew. "Starfleet have sent orders to help the ship with repairs and take on its crew and its passengers that may require any aid" she relayed her orders' to the egotistic Kirk as he lounged in the Captain's chair, throwing an apple carelessly between his hands.

He smirked over to her and replied "We have received a distress call, _Captain_" He added arrogantly. God she thought whoever ended up having him as a Captain would be incredibly unfortunate. Before she could professionally dismiss him, he spoke again. "Lieutenant Uhura, put it on view screen and hail the Kobayashi Maru."

"Yes, _Captain_" She swivelled her chair around once more and pressed the view screen. The ship appeared onto the main view screen of their 'ship' and a Cadet shouted from the tactical post at the helm "Incoming enemy vessels! Three Klingon war birds, bearing 320 degrees mark 2 and closing fast. They have their shields raised and weapons locked, sir orders?" the Cadet seemed to be taking this simulation very seriously his voice strained his lines.

"Have you hailed the Kobayashi Maru Lieutenant?" kirk spoke ignoring the defence officer's words of an attack.

"Yes, sir but the frequencies are being jammed by the Klingon vessels." Nyota replied annoyed that Kirk was sat with his feet up on the arm of the Captain's chair, and did not seem bothered by the fact that three Klingon war birds were approaching.

"Jim,-sorry- Captain. Don't you think we should raise our shields?" Another officer called from the defence post, Kirk shook his head and laughed lightly.

Taking a bite out of his apple he spoke to her once more, seemingly ignoring everyone on the entire bridge except her. "Inform medical bay to receive all, passengers and crew from the Kobayashi Maru lieutenant."

What? Was Kirk mad? The Klingons were about to obliterate them and he wanted her to alert medical of receiving the passengers? "Yes sir, but what about the attacking Klingons?"

Kirk laughed and he lounged over the chair once more taking another bite from the apple. "Klingons firing photon torpedoes!" Shouted the defence officer.

"Helm, fire on the incoming torpedoes then target all of the enemy ships." He ordered. Now the whole bridge crew looked at him except the two cadets at the Helm who were both slaving over the control boards attempting to evade the incoming torpedoes.

"Jim," The officer from the defence post started, not bothering to correct his informal use of Kirk's name instead of the formality of Captain or Sir. "Their shields are raised! Our weapons will be no use!" The man shouted warning Kirk. Who was still sprawled across the chair, he pressed a button on his control pad of the chair and languidly announced "Are they?" As he spoke the whole room jittered as one of the Klingon's torpedoes hit the hull of the ship, then the computer systems all went blank. Simultaneously every screen lost its colour to face each Cadet with a black screen. Just as Nyota was about to ask what had gone on their screens all flickered back to life again in one simultaneous action. "I said, Mr Andrews. Fire on all enemy war birds" Kirk said sincerely –the first time he had throughout the entire exam.

The Tactical officer spun around his chair his face dishevelled, He seemed to be struggling over his words as he glanced up to the viewing platform where the senior officers stood discussing rapidly about what was occurring in the simulation room below them, the Cadet gulped, "Sir what about their shields?"

"What about them defence?" Kirk answered in quick succession towards the man who sat behind the defence post, he too like the rest of the bridge crew wore an incredibly worried expression, until he looked down at his console.

"Sir their shields are, are down, my god man they're down!"

"Photon torpedoes and phasers 3 are ready sir, it's your word." The tactical officer called from his post.

The ship shook again as one of the Klingon vessels fired upon them, one more hit and they would be blown to smithereens. A couple of officers were thrown from their posts and acted injured for simulation sake, medical officers ran to the scene 'treating the injured upon the bridge "Fire, one photon torpedo each should do let's not waste any of our ammo." Kirk ordered. "Aye sir." Three bulbs of light shot out toward the three enemy vessels each reaching their target. The Klingon war birds lit up the view screen as they exploded showering the display in fragments of their hulls. Kirk mimicked gun shots with his hand, after the explosions had died down he jumped from his seat and blew the top of his gun barrelled fingers.

Clasping his hands together he spun around the bridge "so, we destroyed all enemy vessels and rescue all 232 passengers and crew from the Kobayashi Maru. I say a successful mission don't you?" He glanced up to the viewing area where all eleven senior staff where stood with gaped mouths, some applauding his test attempt and others stood in shock. Kirk was the first Cadet to have _ever _beaten the Kobayashi Maru. One of the staff however was not stood mouth agape, it was Spock. He stood hand clasped behind his back staring intently at a computer screen as he said something to another member of staff.

Nyota couldn't make out what he said but she guessed from the waves of curiosity, confusion and unease that Spock had said something along the lines of being perplexed or not knowing why the Cadet had beaten the very test that he, himself had designed.

She stood to leave the simulation for debriefing when he strolled over to her, "So what'do'ya think?" he asked whilst attempting to place his arm around her shoulders.

She shrugged him off, he wasn't hers and never would be. "I think you did well to beat it, but is it me or did the shields of the Klingons magically disappear after the console screens went blank? Now that is a question that will be raised kirk. I think you cheated." She bopped him on the nose with her index finger laughing lightly, as much as he annoyed her he was quite clever and witty. If he had hacked the test and changed the parameters then he would most likely be caught but the fact he tried was admirable say the least.

"N'aw, knew you had a soft spot for me," he said, bopping her nose in return, "And me cheat! No never! How accuse me Jim Kirk of such a thing." Without any trace of innocence to the act, he had obviously cheated and everyone knew it.

Nyota laughed and brushed him away, "Go pester someone else Kirk you can't have me."

"Oh and why's that Uhura? Got some fella hidden behind all of your books?" He answered teasingly winding her up because on campus she was known to be a swat. A lot of people made little remarks about her saying how she never left the library and that all she did was study. Nyota wasn't at all bothered by the remarks; it would be her who walked aboard the USS-_Enterprise, _not them.

She shook her head lightly and claimed not to have a partner but just that he wasn't her type, he shrugged and headed off towards the man who had played the role of defence officer in the test, slapping him on the back and talking loudly to him. She laughed to herself and then entered the turbolift.

About six other Cadets strode into the lift alongside her as they made their way to the debriefing room. It was cramped in the lift as it whirred up through to the level above. The turbolift came to a halt and its doors swished open. Nyota and the rest of the Cadets left the lift and headed for the room. The corridor seemed to stretch on forever as she walked towards the debriefing room, when they finally reached the double door to the room all the Cadets took a deep breath.

They were all worrying about their scores and whether Kirk's antics had lead them to disqualification. If they were disqualified then Kirk would have to run for it, as every Cadet knew that it was more or less impossible to pass the Kobayashi Maru and no one had expected to pass, but everyone had wanted to at least achieve some form of grade no matter how low it may be.

They entered the room and all 600 Cadets who had been taking the Kobayashi Maru from different simulation rooms were seated in the huge hall. At the front of the room sat Admiral Kormack in the centre of the front panel, Admiral Barnett, Professor Corrigan and Test Administrator Professor Rahk. The Cadets were all seated within the centre of each tier of seats with the Professors and Distinguished Graduates sat bordering each tier, along the edges.

She sat down in the middle section and Kirk strode past with a smug look on his face. She shook her head and looked forward. If he was to have caused her to lose out on a grade then he would be subject to her wrath and he definitely wouldn't be wearing that smug look for long. The Admiral cleared his throat and spoke into his microphone. "Cadets, I have called you here today to debrief you and inform you of your test results from the Kobayashi Maru, but first. I have a quite pressing matter to advance. Cadet Kirk please step forward." The Admiral spoke with complete sincerity gesturing towards Kirk's direction with his hand. Kirk stood from his seat, he straightened out his uniform and his face had lost all of its smugness as he stepped down to the front of the hall. He saluted the Academy board. The Admiral spoke again, "Cadet, you have been brought forth in front of all your peers to solve a troubling matter, evidence has been put forth that you Cadet have violated the ethical code of conduct surrounding the parameters of the Kobayashi Maru exam, breaking regulation 1.743 of the Starfleet code. Before we begin do you have anything to say?"

Kirk stood there at the front of the hall, he looked around him and he spoke "yes," his voice was gruff, "I believe I have the right to see my accuser directly."

From the crowd Nyota saw him stand, his sleek and slender from rose from his seat elegantly. Spock straightened out his uniform and sedately made his way to confront cadet Kirk. "This is Lieutenant Commander Spock," The Admiral spoke as Spock made his descent to the platform below. "He is both a Professor of multiple subjects and our most _distinguished_ graduate. He has programmed the Kobayashi Maru for the Past four years." Spock had reached the lectern at the front of the hall and looked over to Cadet Kirk who stood with false pride. "Lieutenant Commander…"

Spock continued to glace at Cadet Kirk as he spoke, "Cadet Kirk, you somehow managed to install and activate a subroutine to the programming code, thereby changing the conditions of the test." Spock's voice was completely calm however Nyota could feel his annoyance towards Kirk as he not only thought the Cadet's actions to be completely illogical but also incredibly self-centred and irrational.

Kirk smirked lightly to himself "Your point being?" He replied arrogantly, she could not believe that kirk could stand and mock the Academy board and Spock in front of the entire hall of Cadets.

Admiral Barnett spoke in turn for Spock, the Admiral was clearly annoyed by Kirks response. "In academic vernacular, you cheated."

Nyota had expected Kirk to back down at this point but no, he did not. He questioned the very point of the test and stated that the test was a cheat. Nyota thought Admiral Barnett was about to explode on the spot as Kirk argued and mocked the board. For fifteen minutes Kirk argued his point stating that he did not cheat. Kirk preached that he simply improved the test, and that he didn't deserve to be put on academic suspension. Finally Kirk had submitted and accepted his academic suspension- affective immediately- and now that the matter had been resolved the results from the Kobayashi Maru could be handed out.

She and the sea of red stood from their seats and filed down to the front of the room to be handed a PADD with their report and results upon it. As she stood waiting for her results she overheard Kirk speaking to the man who had been running the defence post. "Hey bones, who was that pointy eared bastard anyway?" Kirk muttered to the man nicknamed 'bones'.

Bones shrugged and answered "I don't know, but I like him." With that Kirk shut up his insulting of Spock, for which she was relieved. She knew the majority of the campus did not agree with or like Spock, but being his Vulcan self, he was completely oblivious to the fact that when Cadets asked him sarcastic comments and acted illogically in his classes was not because they were illogical humans, it was because they simply did not like him. This however Spock would never grasp without guidance, this was one of Nyota's other self-set missions: To get Spock to understand humans a little better, and not be left victim to possible ridicule.

She was handed her PADD with her results and before she could check it they were dismissed from the hall and all 600 Cadets left in single file. She passed Spock on her way out, he gave her a curt nod and sent her a brief amount of human pride, an emotion he had obtained through his mother and father and one that he rarely shared with anyone even himself. She smiled at him and nodded "Professor" Sending him a wave of her love with a slight sense of worry before she checked her results as she was nervous, the Kobayashi Maru exam results would determine if she graduated as a Distinguished Cadet or a Commendable one.

She entered the corridor and headed towards the subspace communications lab. Despite the fact Nyota had finished all her classes and there was only a week until the graduation ceremony. Nyota still studied, she thought that if she wanted to be assigned to the_ Enterprise _then she would need more than just good grades and nice reports from her instructors, she would need to stand out. The _Enterprise_ was the ship that brought her to Starfleet, although he loved the stars and the possibility of travelling the galaxy, Nyota had, had doubts about joining the fleet, but when she saw the mammoth ship being built earth bound her heart had told her. Starfleet was what she was meant for and the _Enterprise _was to be the ship that she worked aboard.

**Authors note:**

I hope you all till enjoying this fic, i know this one was short but ive decided to make it an a/u and im ignoring the 2009 plot of nero and spock prime as ive got a modern star trek tos kind of plan to go on so i think i know where this story is gonig but then again who does aha:P thankyou to all those who have reviewed i appreciate them all. and sorry for the typos i have checked it buuut then again i checked my other ones ad they are filled with them dont have a beta so its just bad grammar and spelling all the way:S

keep reading!:P


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Spock

It was less than a week until all the Cadets under his instruction graduated and Spock was preparing his final statements for each Cadet. He was working his way through his Physics graduates and he was typing up Cadet Olsen's report. Cadet Olsen was his highest achieving Cadet, scoring over 90% on every exam he took. The Cadet was specialising in Engineering. The Cadet had told him on numerous occasions that his dream was to become the chief engineer of the USS-_Enterprise_. The aspiring heavily accented English Cadet had been an excellent student, who had worked incredibly hard to earn his post aboard the flagship. However the Chief Engineer had already been selected for the _Enterprise_ and that was no other than Montgomery Scott, in order to not 'upset' the cadet by giving him the news in his report, Spock had sent him a personal PADD message.

Informing the cadet that he would not serve as the chief Engineer, but if he wished to be a chief engineer the Cadet could transfer to the USS-_Bradbury. _ To serve as the chief for Captain Frank Abott, but if he wanted a post aboard the _Enterprise _then he would have to serve under Mr. Scott's command as a lieutenant.

The Cadet received his comm and did not respond, so Spock could only guess that the Cadet had either gone to the commission office and chosen his position aboard the Bradbury, or he had decided to serve under Mr. Scott's command. Working under Montgomery Scott was considered to be an honourable position though, as Mr. Scott was what the humans classed as some form of 'celebrity' within the engineering and physics world. The Scotsman had created a theory of transwarp beaming and the most renowned engineers within the entire armada.

His door swished open to his quarters and Nyota stepped in. He had changed the access PADD on his door, allowing Nyota access to his quarters. It was easier than trying to sneak into her quarters to see one another; their relationship was still classed as fraternization and was kept to a need to know basis. Only Cadet U'aidat knew about their relationship at the Academy, other than his mother and Father no one else knew. Which helped Spock keep it quiet, because if his logical Father could keep it secret and omit the truth if anyone asked why Spock had severed his bond from T'Pring, surely he could.

"Hello Nyota, I assume you had a productive day?" He asked not turning from his console, he could hear her rambling around in his kitchen. Officer's quarters were considerably larger than Cadet's quarters so Nyota would often just come round to his after the day and 'chill' he never understood what she meant by 'chilling', but he had never stopped her 'chilling' as it caused him no distress. At first he thought she was going to lower the temperature of his thermostat down, but when he questioned it, she had broken down into a fit of laughter stating that it was a common Earth expression for sitting unproductively. An explanation which just confused him further why would you sit and do nothing? Surely it was a waste of time. Nyota had laughed harder and said it was something humans needed to do to be able to be happy. Allowing their brains could calm after the day, the prospect of it still eluded him but he did not object to her performing the act of 'chilling' if it was a required human need.

"Hiya and I'm fine thanks. I finished my classes the other week, but I can't chill all day like most Cadet's, so I've been attending extra curriculum classes to boost my knowledge. Today has been great actually, Kirk didn't harass me into a date with him and I get to stay here. How's your day been?" She answered exiting from his kitchen with a Pla-savas, the blue acidic Vulcan fruit was one of Nyota's favoured of his Vulcan food selection, most disturbingly she was eating it with her hands.

That would not do. He rose from his seat and plucked the fruit from her hands, she giggled and moaned "Oh Spock just let me eat it". She exclaimed chasing him into the kitchen. He washed the fruit and chopped it into cubes, placing it neatly onto a plate. She was stood shaking her head with her arms folded across her chest in mocked anger.

He walked passed her with the fruit and she attempted to steal a cubed piece as he passed but he moved the plate away from her grasp. A smirk tugged on his lips but he suppressed it, he had slowly started to recognize humour and this was one of his attempts at putting it to practise. "No I don't think you deserve any Pla-savas. Eating it with your hands and without utensils is incredibly un-hygienic and very disrespectful to Vulcans, Cadet Uhura." She puffed out a breath and sat down on the settee to his right hand side.

He allowed himself a smirk now as he stabbed a piece of the fruit and ate it himself as Nyota watched with false frustration layering her face. "Please Spock, that was mine first and it's the last one, I'll eat it with the utensils." She begged as he passed another piece of fruit between his lips. He shook his head lightly as she reached for his fork.

He shook his finger in front of her face- just like the Cadet he had seen the other week do when he was teasing his friend- He stabbed another piece of fruit, "Hmm, I don't know. Have you deserved it?"

This time she pined like a canine animal. "Since when are you all humorous and playful? Please let me have some Spock." She laughed lightly as he let his humour slip through the bond into her mind.

"Maybe, maybe not. Hmm open up" He was doing well, he thought maybe this humour could be used more often. As illogical as it was Spock could not ignore the fact that he did find it to be an amusing way to pass some time. She obliged and opened her mouth expecting a piece of fruit. He considered not giving her any but then he thought about what she had eaten during the day. If she had not consumed her required food intake then it would be both wrong and illogical for him to deny her of any food.

He stabbed a piece of fruit and fed it to her she responded by plucking the cube of Pla-savas from the fork and laughing lightly, "Well I never Mr Spock, feeding me. That's something that I had never anticipated." She leaned over and kissed him lightly on the cheek. She snatched the fork and started eating the fruit, wearing a huge smirk. He couldn't steal the fork back again he thought that would be a little too cruel, so he kissed her cheek and stood to retrieve his portable console.

She grabbed his hand "Aww are you sad that I've stolen my fruit back?" he shook his head and kissed her hand.

"No I simply wished to retrieve my console to carry on my work. I do not find it to be upsetting that you have finally learnt how to use a fork my ashal-veh, _darling_. In fact it is what you would call a miracle" This earned him yet more of her sweet captivating laughter.

She blushed and carried on eating her fruit, "I can use a fork! And okay, but don't over work yourself. You need to chill as well sometimes. You can't work forever you know." This he did know. He knew that he could not work forever, but he also knew that Nyota was using some form of rhetorical question that did not require him to provide an answer.

He got his console and sat back own next to her, she snuggled up against him resting her head upon his shoulder in a manner that was both comfortable and enabled him to work. He stroked her cheek lightly then began to type up Cadet Jackson's report. "What'cha doing anyway, Spockel?"

He raised his eyebrow in query and looked at her , "Spockel?"

"Yeah, Spockel. I think it is kinda cute," She bopped the point on his ears, "Yeah, my Spockel with his pointy ears and slanted eyebrows oh, and not to forget, his green blood and ever _flawless_ logic." Laughing she squished the tip of his ear causing them to change to a darkened shade of green.

"Well, nicknames aside. An answer to your query is that I am filing reports on the Cadets who are under my instruction, specifically the Physics students. Now my star, hmm… with her curved human ears, red blood and curved eyebrows, not to mention the infallible lack of logic." Nyota gasped in mocked offence.

"So have you done mine yet?"

"Yes I have and you're not to see it until everyone else see's their scores and reports. Otherwise our relationship would be fraternization as I or you could improve your scores through my authority."

She tutted, "I know, I know. Oh well any way I've got to get back to my dorm it's nearly 12o'clock curfew. See you tomorrow." She gave him one last kiss and he ran his finger over her hands sending her his love.

She stood and put on her satchel grabbing the pile of PADD's that she had supposedly been collecting from him, so that the CCTV saw their meetings as professional situations. He also stood and before she could reach the door he grabbed her from behind and placed his head over her shoulder hugging her, his chin resting on her collar bone. "I shall see you tomorrow t'nash-veh ashau _my love._"

She spun round and gave him one last kiss tracing from his left ear to his lips. She sighed, "I can't wait till I graduate, and when we're on the _Enterprise _we won't have to sneak around."

"I know I cannot wait either. It is 11:45 Nyota you will only just make it to your dorm before curfew, go on. I shall see you tomorrow." Kissing her again for the very last time.

The door cycled open as she exited and he stood for a moment after she had left, she always left him like this. Stood aimlessly, as his emotions flared about his mind, and as always, he would meditate.

Nyota

It was the day of graduation. She was wearing her graduation, Cap'n'Gown the long robes reached the floor and were black with a slit of burgundy running down either side, the cap was the traditional circular head with a flat topped top. Over the thousands of years of education the students still had to wear the ridiculous gowns. Gaila came out of the bathroom exclaiming, "I can't wear this it covers my arms and everything, can't even modify it!"

Laughing she turn to her Orion friend, "I know they are awful, but everyone has to wear them and if you don't wear it you will be the only person who isn't so deal with it aha" she swished her gown and said, "we've only got about half an hour to get down to the hall, so we better get a move on Gai."

"Okay, okay. I'm coming now the hat is even ridiculous, who designed these things!" she exclaimed tilting her cap on her head in the mirror.

They left their dorm room and headed for the hall.

The huge hall held all 5,000 graduating cadets and all of the instructors at the academy. The tiered seats stretched in a semicircle around the front podium, rising above it by seven tiers of seats. The hall wasn't just huge, it was gargantuan. To allow the cadets seated near the top of the hall to see there was a projection screen that showed each Admirals, Captains and instructors sat at the from podium.

The ceremony started and Admiral Barnett announced to the graduating Cadets. "Welcome Cadets, I am Admiral Barnett. Today you are Cadets. You will leave this hall as Starfleet Officers. You have been an honour to Starfleet, a credit to your selves and if I may speak for your instructors a pleasure to teach. We shall start by introducing our main panel. We have, Admiral Marcus, Admiral Hendricks, Captain Christopher Pike, Captain Erika Benteen, Ambassador for Earth, Jonathon Archer and Ambassador for Vulcan, Sarek. Cadets, I give you my sincere congratulations."

The ceremony played on every Ambassador, Captain and Admiral spoke their speeches congratulating the Cadets for their success and then the main ceremony commenced. It started going through each subject class alphabetically from Advanced Botany to Xenolinguistics. Each instructor from the separate subjects stepped up to the podium saying their speeches. Finally the graduates were called up one by one onto the stage, "Cadet U'aidat, please step up to the podium." Gaila raised from her eat and gave Nyota the biggest smile she had ever seen, the Green Orion bounced down the steps almost to the podium.

She stepped up and shook Professor Corrigan hand, Admiral Barnett's, Admiral Marcus's, Admiral Hendricks's hands to then shake all the hands of the other instructors and captains who were present for Gaila's graduation, she saluted the Vulcan Ambassador with a well-practised Ta'al. She spoke into the mic, "I just want to say thank you to everyone, you're all fab! You've all been great friends to me, I hope that we all go far and that we succeed in life, Woop Starfleet!" She finished as Admiral Marcus stood up to the mic beside her.

"Thank you, Cadet U'aidat. Now I would like to congratulate you," shaking her hand once more, "I now pronounce you a Starfleet Ensign serving aboard the USS-_Farragut. _Well done Ensign U'aidat." He handed her a red Starfleet dress uniform and a framed certificate of graduation. Gaila stepped down from the podium and disappeared behind the curtain.

Admiral Barnett stepped up to the mic once more, "Cadet Uhura, please step forward." A lump formed in her throat as she rose from her seat. The steps down to the podium seemed to stretch on forever. Finally she reached the bottom and stepped up onto the podium. Taking a deep breath she shook the Hands of, Professor Corrigan, Captain Jenkins and Professor Gral. She then stepped over to Professor Spock, she smiled gleefully at him and gave him the Ta'al "It has been a pleasure sir." He smirked the tiny smirk that wasn't a smirk at all, the slight millimetre quirk of his lip that only she could notice. She then moved on to shake the hands of the captains, admirals and finally the Ambassadors, when reaching Sarek she gave him the Ta'al. He too gave her a Spock sized smirk, and a curt nod. He knew.

Spock stepped up to the podium to say his speech about her, "Cadet Uhura, you have been an excellent student and friend. You have excelled in every subject scoring the highest in your year group, you have achieved firsts in all subjects and have been voted by your fellow cadets as the hardest working Cadet. You have not only excelled in your academic subjects but have also made yourself to be an astounding officer. I would like to add, Live long and prosper Cadet." He looked at her sending her a ton of pride, love and happiness; she gave him another Ta'al, "Thankyou sir, Peace and long life." Unlike his inanimate face, hers was Gleaming.

He stepped down from the microphone and Admiral Marcus stepped forward, she shook his hand once more and he spoke, "Cadet, you have surpassed the position of Yeoman, Ensign and you are to be positioned aboard the USS-_Enterprise _as lieutenant Uhura, Congratulations Officer." He handed her a framed certificate of Graduation and her Starfleet red communications Lieutenant uniform, fully decorated by the single gold banner. She was awe struck he stepped down from the podium, unable to stop smiling she passed behind the curtain.

o.O.o

She bounded into his office and dived onto him, he caught her hyperactive form. "Spock I'm a lieutenant!" she kissed him on both cheeks quickly before speaking again "Oh my Goodness! And aboard the _Enterprise_!" she was squealing, still filled with excitement, she and Spock were alone in his office, she let go of him and sat on the edge of his desk whilst he resumed packing away his belongings. She scooted over to him and he kissed her, they broke off their kiss however when someone spoke,

"Congratulations Nyota, you have excelled you have impressed me. You will be a suitable mate," she turned to Spock. She looked at the door, and there he stood. Ambassador Sarek, "For my son, it seems you are as intelligent as my son foresaw."

"Father, I apologise for my public affections,"- "I too am sorry for displaying such affection in public" Nyota added as Spock apologised to his Father,

"Son it is no matter, you and your bonded are in a very celebratory situation, Nyota I would like to speak to you alone, please." She looked at Spock and he nodded, he gave her the ozh'esta , sending her his calm. She stepped toward Sarek and they walked down the Corridor. "Nyota, do not worry."

It was easy for him to say, she had no idea what was happening and she had no idea who Sarek was really, except that he was Spock's Father.

He spoke again, "I would like to thank you, my son has always been rather troubled. He was never happy as a child, he was bonded to T'Pring , although she helped him through his emotional times. The Vulcan woman was of no comfort, she could not accept his human side, she would not. This caused Spock more emotional troubled in which lead him into bullying, his fellow peers treated him sourly, with little logic. They insulted and physically hurt him, until one day his emotions won out and he fought them. That day I realised I could not bring him up as solely Vulcan. He then chose to join Starfleet, in which I and he split. We did not speak for 8 years 3months and 15hours, over a choice which I thought had been incredibly illogical... He joined the fleet and I would hear Amanda communicating with him and she would come out of the room crying, explaining to me the dangerous missions he was on, and the bullying he received from the xenophobes. Spock has ever been accepted wherever he has lived, but you my ko-kan _child_ have provided him with acceptance. For this I am grateful."

Sarek's face had not changed in the lightest, the Vulcan was completely reserved, his control was unbreakable as he told her about his emotional son, it couldn't have been an easy subject for him so she knew that it was best to stay silent.

"Now, my ko-kan _child,_ come with me." She followed him back up the corridor, they passed Spock's office and entered into a darkened room.

The lights flickered on and there Spock was stood she was about to go over to him when, "SURPRIZE!" Her Mother, Father, sister and Amanda Grayson all popped out from behind the desks. She screamed with elated shock, and ran over to her family hugging them all at once. Amanda laughed lightly and stood beside Sarek.

"Mum, Dad, Sis! I was going to ring you! When did you get here?" she said through tear struck eyes, squeezing her family tighter.

Her Father's laugh was muffled by her hg and she stepped back allowing them all to move again. "We got here just before your ceremony, we hid at the very top and watched from the projection screen, Well done Nyota. Lieutenant Uhura, your father said you'd ace your classes and here you are, a lieutenant three years quicker than you should be and commissioned to the Enterprise!"

She hugged mother again and cried, "I've missed you all so much!" she looked over to Spock amd asked "did you organise this?" he moved over to her and placed his fingers in the ozh'esta,

"Yes, with help from my Mother" he gestured his arm out to Amanda who was watching gleefully, holding on tight to Sarek's arm, who was stood rigid as if shocked by the whole experience. She laughed lightly.

"Thank you so much, both of you, she clutched onto Spock's hand squeezing it tighter as she thanked him and his Mother.

"and who is this Nyota?" Her father asked pointing to Spock, damn, she'd not told them. "isn't he the guy who did your speech?"

He blushed "erm, yeah. I'm sorry I meant to tell you. This is Schnn T'gai Spock, son of Sarek house of Skon descendant of Surak. This is his Father Schnn T'gai Sarek, son of Skon, descendant of Surak and this is his Wife, Amanda Grayson." She was proud of herself for finally pronouncing Spock's surname correctly, she had been practising it. "Well, Dad you know you said about lads and not to mess up my life with them and stuff?"

"Yes"

"Well, me and Spock we are together but is not some petty boyfriend. I mean he's my bondmate, for life…he's my everything" she looked up at Spock who was stood as rigidly as his Father.

"Bondmate for life? What's that?" her Father asked, concern shooting through his face.

Spock spoke, "It means that I must ask you a question." He let go of Nyota's hand and walked over to where her Father was stood, "May we go through here?" her father nodded and they disappeared into the next room.

"what is happening Nyota?" her mother asked,

"Mother, I love Spock, and I know everything there is to know about him, but right now I don't know." Amanda came up from behind her,

"Dot worry, Nyota, it is nothing bad." Nyota hugged Amanda tightly for a brief second then thanked her for the surprise when her father walked back in, Spock was blurry through the bond and she couldn't make out any of his emotions, what was going on!? "Father?"

"I'm not too keen but I agree with him, and I'll need to know him more, but Nyota. I beg you, make the right choice." Her Father spoke cryptically, what was happening?

Spock walked over to her and took both of her hands into his, she looked into his eyes in a desperate attempt to see something, a hint of what was happening, then it happened.

He lowered, to the floor, he raised his head meeting her gaze and raised one knee. Spock was on one knee in front of her, in front of her family and his. Her breathing became quick and laboured, heat and excitement rising within her.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small box, "Nyota Chausiki Uhura, will you do me the honour of becoming my human bride?" she swooned, he had just asked her to marry him!

Her face lit up and a smile wreaked across her face, "yes!, oh Yes of course I will!" she squealed as he placed the ring onto her finger. She threw her arms around him not caring for the distress the public affection may cause him in front of his Father, He stood and flipped her legs from underneath her carrying her, he leant down and kissed her.

Her mother was crying, her sister was crying, her father was clapping, Amanda was crying and Sarek stood wearing the smallest smile. Spock put her down and she did not let go him, she kept her hand around his waist and he placed his onto the small of her back. She hugged him once more the hugged her family again, and then turned to Amanda hugging her. She reached Sarek and hugged him too, je froze up and then she stepped backwards, "sorry…"

"It is of no matter."

"So," Amanda said clasping her hands together, "how about we all get drink?" everyone nodded and headed out of the room towards the bar, Nyota was elated, she was to be Spock's bondmate, and his humanly married wife!

**Authors note:**

hi hope your all still enjoying this, it becomes more starfleety after this i just needed her to graduate, also marriage twist that sort of made its way in there, so the shall prevail, again thankyou for those people who reviewed i love the feedback! im sorry i theres any typos i have checked it through but still, im not very good at checking as you now from previous chapters aha,

Keep reading!:Px


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Spock

He had done it, he had asked Nyota to be his bonded, and now to be his Humanly married wife. His Mother had been correct in her assumption that Nyota would wish to be both bonded and married to him, a concept that he had not thought deeply upon. He had thought it was illogical and unnecessary to be both bonded and married to his K'diwa _beloved_, however when Nyota's reaction had been and over exaggeration of complete an utter human joy, he had understood. Well. Not completely, he still thought to perform two ceremonies meaning the same thing to be an illogical use of his time, but he did understand that by attending and partaking in both ceremonies would please both Nyota and her Human relatives. So, it was indeed a slightly logical choice, but not completely. His father had agreed that it was sensible to act in this manner, as he understood that human wives could not be treated with complete logic. Despite the strict teachings of logic, emotion was a necessity that could not be ignored when it came to Human wives. Emotion was an imperative, something that Spock had now come to terms with. To show Nyota he cared, he would have to on occasion let go of logic for a period of time.

Now that he had some knowledge of why he was to marry Nyota twice, he began to help in the organisation of it all. This was a challenge. Spock liked a challenge, something that gave his brain something to think about was a rarity; he had always found mathematical, scientific facts and problems to be simple and easy. He could look at the whole thing and from that perspective he could analyse everything to create an answer, but organising a marriage, an illogical human marriage, now that he could not look at the entire problem and so it was a challenge.

Everything was different and everything was complex. The colour of the flowers, the size of the cake, the venue, the people, the ceremony, the vows, the suits, the dress (that he could not see for some unknown reason) everything was just a jumble of illogical human decorations and flair. Surprisingly, his Father was something of a designer, Sarek had took it in his stride to make this wedding as human as possible, it was crazy. There he stood watching the mess of shenanigans and people rushing around and there his Father was, stood in the centre of this web of everything, organising, ordering and advising.

They had, had the choice to either have the wedding before they were commissioned for duty aboard the _Enterprise_, or to have the ceremony aboard the flagship. But seen as Nyota's family were here in San Francisco, and Spock's Parents were present, the logical choice and emotionally acceptable choice was to have the wedding before the _Enterprise_. However this left little time, there was only three weeks until he and Nyota were to board that flagship, so they had 2.9 weeks to organise this ceremony, a task that was possible just difficult. Nyota had gone off with Gaila, Her sister, his Mother and her Mother to go and buy the dress which he could not see, as well as the dresses for the bridesmaids. Nyota had explained to him that the bridesmaids would stand by Nyota and follow her down the aisle and that he would need a 'best man', whatever that was. Not completely understanding, he had chosen a 'best man'. He would ask Captain Pike, the man had helped Spock through his early days in the academy, been an excellent captain and the closest thing Spock had to a friend. By these parameters Spock had chosen Christopher Pike because Nyota had explained that the best man had to be his closest friend, so Pike was his choice.

Spock had also been given the task of buying a suit, so he his Father and Pike went off to a tailor shop. "Spock, I still can't believe you're marrying your former student, bit of an illogical rebel after all aren't you?" Christopher laughed as they sat in the hover car, his father sat rigidly staring out of the tinted window of the stretched hoer car, he sat with his posture perfect mirroring his Father almost, whilst Christopher spoke animatedly, waving his hands around as he spoke, "not answering huh? God Spock, you know you only got away with fraternisation by the hairs on the back of your neck, I mean if you'd have not told the board about the whole telepathy and bonding stuff then I think you'd have been kicked out of the fleet." Christopher shook his head laughing lightly, it seemed the man still could not grasp the idea that Spock had a partner.

_By the hairs on the back of your neck_. What did that imply? "Christopher, I understand that the concept of me and Nyota to be together perplex you, however I do not understand how the hairs upon the back of my neck saved me in any way, my hair does not possess the qualities…" – "Spock" Christopher interjected, "it's a phrase, it is not literal. Anyway, what are you doing about suits are we going all tux, or are we going Vulcan style?"

Human phrases, they made little sense but before he could ask further into the matter his Father spoke, "That I have organised, we shall be wearing Vulcan attire, whilst Nyota and the human females wear their human attire. Seen as this wedding will be the joining of two races I have decided to take this wedding down a different route." Sarek announced. His father was obsessed over this ceremony more than his Nyota, she had been excited and overly joyful in anticipation of the day, but his Father. His Father had devised a plan, he had decided that if his son was not to marry a Vulcan then his Father would plan the wedding, from the chairs, to the cake, the entirety of the ceremony was by Sarek's design.

"Ooh, I've never wore a Vulcan robe before, this'll be new." Christopher added idly, the transport pulled up to the tailor's which Sarek had chosen. The tailor was a Vulcan who had lived upon Earth since he was a young child, he had deported here with his family after they had been accused of being V'tosh ka'tur Vulcan's of no logic, the Vulcan male who lived here now however had not strayed away from logic as his parents did, no the Vulcan known as Turek had found his own path of logic and with it created his own V'tosh clothing range, selling the 'exotic' Vulcan style to the passing humans. The Tailor had a high reputation of good quality robes that were made using the finest of materials, such as Vulcan silk, and gold embroidery.

"Spock, the colour theme in which me and Nyota decided upon is navy blue and golden, colours which are similar to our clan's colours, this is why we shall have you measured for your robes today. Now my Son, Tarek will aid you." Spock listened to his father's instructions on how his robes should twist, fall and look like. He could not help but find the whole situation rather amusing, his Father who had never strayed from logic and had stuck by the Vulcan teachings, was now discussing with former member of the V'tosh ka'tur, about the designs of robes and how his son should look. He was like an overbearing human mother. Whilst this was going on Spock could see Christopher Pike sniggering slightly as Sarek the logical Vulcan fussed over a robe.

"Well, these are very dashing aren't they?" Christopher added, speaking to no one in particular, "I think I might get a spare one to use as a dressing gown."

Spock sighed inaudibly, taking in his person in the mirror, the robes his Father had chosen were indeed aesthetically pleasing. They were floor length consisting of three layers. The first layer was a loose pair of navy trousers and a long sleeved blue silken shirt, which at the cuff drew tight around his wrists providing a comfortable fit that still enabled manoeuvrability. The second layer was a form of a drawn waistcoat, that flared out into a cut tunic styled over-shirt, this draped slightly over the loose trousers. The final layer was his main robe, the coat like robe hung over the rest of his body to the floor. It was delicately tied with the golden band across his waist and upon the high necked collar ran his name, his clan and Surak's name in Vulcan calligraphy, this was embroidered with gold silk into the creased symmetrical over folds in the robe. They were rather extravagant for robes, however these were ceremonial wedding robes.

"Woah, Spock now I know why Nyota's marrying you, even with that haircut! God if only I was a woman," Christopher exclaimed as Spock revealed himself in his robes to his Father, Christopher and Turek.

"Christopher, I must say, that I think that what you have said is a compliment, if so I thank you. However I must express to you I am not homosexual, if I were then I would not be marrying Nyota, I am sorry if you did not know this already." Spock stated, explaining to Christopher, who shook his head laughing.

"Spock it's a human jest! I'm not out to nick you and take you for my own" He paused to laugh into his hands "Stop taking everything so literally, anyway. I think the girls will have done and_ I _ think we've about done here." Christopher stepped back into the changing room laughing.

The complexities of human jokes, jests and pranks still eluded him, he was about to enter his dressing room once more before his father stopped him, "Spock,"- "Yes father?" – "I would just like to say, I approve.

"Of what, father you are avoiding the point of your desired conversation, why?"

"Spock, I know that you have felt pushed away by me, and you know that I think you, choosing to marry Nyota was illogical," his father was back to his logical self then... "However, now that I have spoken to her, I understand that she is not the typical human, her use of logic is better than that of your Mother's. I approve." His Father went inside his own dressing room and left Spock. He entered his own dressing room and began to change his attire.

Nyota

"It's tomorrow!, eek you excited?" Gaila squealed as they sat in the beauty parlour, Nyota was having her nails done the night before her wedding and she was excited. Due to some Vulcan ritual she could not see Spock in the running up to the wedding so she had spent most of her time with her family and Spock's Father. Sarek was really going for it, he had organised the lot, she was sure that someone had injected him with hormones or something. He was just like her own mother who was rushing about excitedly preparing flowers and decorations.

"Beyond excited Gaila! I'm ecstatic, god it seems ages since I saw Spock and its only been three weeks! I really cannot wait." She said returning herself to the present where Gaila sat giddily having her nails painted a deep shade of red, Nyota had opted for a navy blue, I would match the theme of the wedding and would no doubt impress Sarek's not so hidden designer within him…

She couldn't sleep that night, she could feel Spock through their bond, although he was dimmed due to the 'rules' of the wedding. They couldn't speak nor see each other, but she could still feel his emotions, currently he was calm and collected, whereas she was a mix of anxious, excited and childish giddiness. She could imagine him feeling her buzz of crazy emotions and being confused, as when she had told his mother to tell him he couldn't see her dress he had been completely dumbfounded, she had laughed with Amanda over a glass of champagne as they tried on different dresses, finally on the fifty-first dress she had chosen one. Amanda and her Mother had laughed mocking how picky she was, she wanted it to be perfect, and with Sarek designing and organising everything apart from their dresses she wanted it all to be perfect.

Thinking of the next day she drifted off to sleep with the cool logical buzz of Spock in the back of her mind.

The day of the wedding…

He watched from behind the aisles, perched next to some unknown face, "Vulcans" he spat, "she was mine" he cried silently…

The wedding was set out of the city, in a quiet little town amongst the countryside, despite the adventures out into space on Earth simple farmers still remained. The wedding was on the sands of the little town, Muir Beach. It was based along the coast and the waves lapped against the shore, the sky was lit a vibrant blue as the clear skies shone over their special day. The altar was set up at the end of the pebble drawn walkway, the registrar stood in her formal suit, with the book of vows in hand. Spock's family, Sarek and Amanda sat to the left, behind them sat some of Spock's fellow professors; Gral, Grak, Corrigan and Kormack. Corrigan and Gral sat with gleaming faces, they were genuinely happy for him they thought it was a lovely Idea, whereas Grak and Kormack were sat with a look of concern and judgement. What Spock and Nyota were doing was not against any regulation, but it was just wrong in their eyes. He was once her superior and now they were to be Man and wife, it was just a little strange.

To the right sat Nyota's family, her Mother and Father sat on the front row, her Mother was crying and her Father was fighting his own tears with a look of pride. Behind sat all her friends from campus, Leonard Mcoy, Hikaru Sulu and a number of other faces who were present all of whom looked both happy and shocked, still.

Spock was stood at the front facing the registrar, she bore a smile and he nodded politely. Christopher was stood to his right "I was going to wish you good luck, but seen as that would be wasted, I shall just say, don't panic" with that Christopher stood back from where Spock was stood and sat down next to his Father. Five minutes before Nyota was due to arrive T'pau came up to him.

"Sa-kan _Boy,_" Spock faced her "'this has never been done before. Two different races have been wed it the past, your parents are the example of that, however the two races have never wed using both races wedding rituals, sa-kan this is not our way."

He faced his Pid-kom "times are changing, osasu T'pau this is a step for both Vulcan and earth, let us embrace this mix of logic and emotion, this mix of two worlds through both traditions". Before T'Pau could reply the wedding bells played and the hooded guard rung the gong.

Nyota stepped down the aisle, her flowing white dress billowed behind her, Gaila and her sister followed her in their golden floor length dresses that left a trio of drapes within the sands, she etched her way through the sand, Nyota was arm in arm with her Grandfather who held on to her like a precious diamond. She reached the altar and they both looked into each other's eye's she smiled brightly at him and he gave her his tiny smirk that was not a smirk at all.

The gong rung once more and Gaila squeezed Nyota's arm "good luck" the giddy Orion sat at her place on the front row by Nyota's parents. Her Grandfather kissed her cheek and spoke to Spock "Look after her" Spock didn't know what to say so he nodded. Her Grandfather sat down by Nyota's Grandmother on the second row.

The registrar began to speak…

He couldn't hear from where he was sat among the sea of red uniformed Cadets, on the back row next to a human man, he was sat smugly. What an idiot he thought. The hooded _Vulcan _rung the gong again breaking his glare on the _boy._ His stare returned to her, the flowing bundle of joy, the scent to his flower, the laughter to his joke and the fight to his punches. Nyota had been his, she _was_ his. This alien could think all he wanted that she loved him, the alien couldn't love her, he had no emotions! She loved him! It had always been her, from childhood, Nyota was his! Not some alien's!

They knelt now, what the hell are they doing? No, No!

He's taking her mind, the Vulcan scum! No wonder she is with him, he has took over her mind, her parents are crying what was he doing! "Stop!" he leaped from his seat and ran to the front of the crowd. He pushed the alien from her face and cradled her, she screamed. "what have you done to her!"

The Vulcan rose from the sands, anger flared across his face, "so you do have emotions! Look what you've done to her." He cried at the Vulcan, Spock advanced.

"She is mine!" he boomed, his face was layered with rage, who was this man? Why was he holding Nyota? keeping her from him!

He looked over at Nyota, "has he hurt you?"

"No! she screamed in his face, "it is you who has hurt me! Leave Haji!" He staggered backwards, how had he hurt her?

"But, b..But he was taking over your mind, he…he was taking you"

"you need to leave Haji" it was Nyota's father who stood before him now, Mr. Uhura lead him off of the beach and put him into a transport, "Haji, Nyota last saw you fifteen years ago, you were children, not even in highschool. Since then you have been a fugitive, a thief, an inhabitant of most Earthern prisons and I do not want you near my daughter, Spock is a perfect man for Nyota. You, are not."

"He's taken over her, and you! He's a mind lord the Vulcan…" – "What?" Azari interuppted " A Vulcan what, I know what he is. He is a respectable man who despite his lack of expression, loves my daughter, you are a freak, a stalker, a person to be avoided. Leave."

He watched the wedding fade into the distance as the transport pulled away, a tear fell. She was his.

Azari returned to the ceremony, his Daughter was no longer a mess. Spock held her as they joined their minds once more, yes he would look after her. Spock was the man that everyone least expected Nyota to marry, and yet he was the man who was perfect for her. A man from the stars.

The ceremony continued until T'pau stated her final statement, "It is done, you are both joined through the ways of Vulcan"

The registrar stepped forward, "Present the rings" Gaila stepped forward and handed Spock Nyota's ring and Nyota Spock's ring. He placed the ring on her finger "I swear to never place you danger, to cherish you and till death do we part."

Nyota beamed and joy flew through the bond, she placed the ring onto Spock's finger, "I swear, never to leave you side, to serve with you and till death do we part"

The registrar spoke again, "You may kiss the bride." Spock glanced over to T'Pau, the ancient was glaring at him, if he displayed affection he would dishonour her, he glanced over to his Mother however, there she sat with tears of pure human joy. He would.

Nyota was took by surprise, she had thought he would not have kissed her, and yet he had. Their lips clashed in a heat of emotion. She had missed him so much, it was almost too much to bear, but now she had him she was his and he was hers. "Schnn T'Gai Nyota" she murmured against his lips. "Yes, mine" he spoke.

One day later…

Nyota was wearing her brand new red lieutenants Uniform, and Spock was by her side in his blue Science officer's Lieutenant commander's uniform. She saluted to the board as they stood on the transporter pads, ready for beam out.

A whirr of light and she was there, aboard the _Enterprise,_ finally. Below was Earth and beyond was the rest of the galaxy, just waiting to be explored. Nyota bounded over to her post on the communications level just below the bridge and began what she had trained for…

He had done it, god Starfleet's security were lax. He saw her, the high ponytailed delight, sat at her post with a comm in her ear. He carried on moving forward with the rest of the security team, "Henderhoff!" a commanding officer was shouting over, oh yeah.. he was Henderhoff. He saluted, "Sir"- "Welcome aboard."

That was weird, was he supposed to know this commander. Well if so the guy didn't have a clue that it wasn't Henderhoff. Haji had fabricated a self designed holosuit, one of the latest of his inventions. So far his plan was running accordingly, he had knocked out officer Henderhoff, and planted his DNA into the holo suit, Haji was Henderhoff now, from every hair to every generated skin cell. This was going to be effortless.

**Authors note:**

more unbeta'd work aha!Yeah i realise this has took me quite a while, i just didnt know how t write it, orginally it was all soppy mush buuut it cant go that way im afraid, dun dun duuun. i realize the wedding isnt in the greatest of detail but it was really hard to write so anyway youve got it from a mix of perspectives. hope you enjoyed it, thank you to those who have reviewed love the feedback and please any constrictive criticism would be great i really want to improve my writing skills. Also any of the details you know with the wedding and the names that was all false stuff from my brain sooo yeah dont take most of the vulcan facts as facts,

keep reading!:Px

Ps.. sorry if Sarek was alittle ott :P


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Nyota

The shared living quarters she and Spock had been assigned was more than enough room. In fact Nyota felt a little overwhelmed, the poor lieutenants and petty officers who had the storage room sized quarters, some even had to share. Nyota had promised herself that she would not use Spock as an advantage in any way, by being her superior he could advance her through the ranks, but this was the thing that Nyota would not allow to happen. She was and always had been determined to work her way up, to prove to herself and to her family that she could and would achieve in her life and she was not going to let anyone get in the way of that goal. However she did have to admit that Spock being Pike's 1st officer did have is advantages.

The room they shared wasn't just one room, no it was like a high class apartment in London if you minus the luxuries that is. On a starship space was limited and a mere metre extra room could feel like six or seven metres, space was rare except for engineering, the bridge and the observation deck. The room they would share was not limited in any sense in fact the room was over sized, Nyota felt a little guilty, why was all his space necessary? Nevertheless it was comfortable to be able to walk around her quarters.

The room was split into three sections, the first part of the room was laid out as a form of chill out space by Nyota's reckoning, and the door had a boot rack which they would rarely use. Continuing through the room it opened out, a settee was placed almost central in the room and an armchair was set to the side of the grey settee, then there were two computer consoles each accompanied by a chair, a desk and communication console. Then there was the empty lowered table off to the side of the room by the observation window, the lowered table had two chairs facing adjacent to one another, Spock would probably set up his 3D chess set there, especially when Pike came over. Nyota despised 3D chess, it took too long to play, it could take days! And she just didn't have the skill nor the practice to even have a chance at winning anyone, never mind Spock. Spock however adored the game, he would never admit to adoring a game, but she knew he did you could tell in his eyes. Whenever the subject of 3D chess came up there was a tiny little spark in those brown human depths of eyes, he was like a giddy child secretly, however that would never be revealed his control was too good.

Through the door was her and Spock's private quarters, the door swished open to reveal the large double bed at the centre of the room. A window out to space lay just above the headboard displaying the wonders of the stars. The Aluminium window could change its transparency by order, it was always set to transparent Nyota just loved the stars, some days after work she would crash down onto the bed and stare out into the far reaches of space beyond. To the left ran the built in floor to ceiling wardrobes, which they would never use. Spock had the compulsion to recycle their worn uniforms every night and replicate new ones every morning even if the uniform had only been wore an hour! He was incredibly hygienic, not a speck of dust could be present, Nyota often wondered if it was just him or if Vulcans had the necessity to order their life in complete detail, from the made bed to the smear free mirror.

The wardrobes housed the replicator and more often than not Nyota had found herself hiding in the wardrobes that spanned from floor to ceiling, pouncing out on Spock to see if she could get a reaction, obviously she never received one, other than the odd comment "Nyota I know our are human, and human's are beings of illogic, but I cannot see reason for you hiding in the wardrobe, what is the purpose?" he would say and she would laugh it off. Doing such an 'illogcal' act just let her release the tiny child in her that still lingered, and even if her husband never understood why she did it, she would. Her husband, she still hadn't got over that yet. Her life was going from stretch to stretch, married and now aboard the enterprise as the bridges supporting communication officer with a water and sonic shower in her bathroom!

Spock was organising a separate area of their bedroom into a place for meditation and she was due on duty in five minutes, pulling on her boots he spoke out. "Nyota, I believe that you are on duty in 3.8minutes time. I would just like to inform you that my duty starts 54.8 minutes after that therefore, I shall finish my shift after you and probably stay on longer as I usually do to fulfil my role as both 1st officer and Science officer. I assume you will be asleep when I return." He turned from her and started to arrange his Asenoi.

"Is that all?" she asked whilst moving over to him, placing her hands on his shoulders from behind, she rested her chin over his shoulder so their heads lay next to one another.

"Yes, I am unsure what else I need to inform you of." Spock answered his head tilting slightly.

"Okay, well I'll see you tomorrow then if you'll be late, bye." She kissed him lightly on the cheek and stepped down from her tip toes. He nodded and she knew that, was his goodbye, she left their room and headed for her post.

o.O.o

Nyota's task as supporting bridge communications officer was to work on the menial tasks that the current bridge communications officer was too busy to deal with. She also had the task of backing up the communication officer's translations of any current transmissions that are being fed in.

She had been working for 20 minutes and her work had been far from interesting, the odd bit of sub-space chatter from trader ships and transport ships. Until that is, now.

"Lieutenant Uhura are you getting this as well?" Lieutenant Hawkins asked in a hurried tone over the comm unit, and yes. She was receiving the panicked distress call from Spacestation three, the station was transmitting a code red distress call, apparently the Station had been attacked and was in dire need of aid, the Enterprise was the closest starship.

"Yes sir, I am receiving the code red distress call." She replied in haste.

"Lieutenant we are going to divert our course to the Spacestation that is in distress I want you and three security officers to report to transporter room three, Captain Pike will meet you there." Hawkins ordered

Nyota stood from her post and headed straight for transporter room three she was met along the way by three other security officers, Henderhoff, Simons and Talorn. The three burly security officers shouldered her down to the transporter room.

Reaching the transporter room Captain Pike was stood waiting with phaser in holster and testing a communications device, she headed for the phaser store and picked up her away belt, phaser and comm unit hooked on the belt. She was ready to transport.

Spock

Duty aboard the enterprise had thus far proven to be a most satisfactory experience, the new flagship had been assigned a most extraordinary task. Five years of un-explored space; it's mission, to explore strange new worlds. For him it was an opportunity that no scientist could ever miss, his curiosity was eager and he was ready to start his shift and discover the wonders of space.

He was due on duty in 30.6 minutes, currently he was within his assigned quarters. Despite Nyota's excitement to the size of the room it was quite stark in appearance, he had yet to spread his few belongings around the room and Nyota had only un-packed a couple of photograph's of her family.

"Mr Spock," Captain Pike called from the Captain's chair.

"Yes Captain?" Spock replied through the comm unit awaiting Captain Pike's orders, he stood from where he was sat on the living quarters standard issue #3 sofa.

"I require you the bridge, immediately." Pike ordered, Spock set off with an "aye sir." He was out of the door and heading for the turbolift.

The doors swished open and he strode to stand beside Pike who was looking nervous perched on the edge of his seat with his hands locked under his lip. "Sir."

"Mr Spock. We are heading for spacestation three, whilst you were off duty we received a distress call from the Station. No specific detail was left on the transmission, it was a garbled signal and was difficult to decipher. Only lieutenant Uhura could work out the entire message. The space station has undergone an attack from unknown Cardassian pirates of some form and we are the nearest starship, so it is our duty to aid the code red situation." Pike looked up at him now, " Mr Spock you will take the Conn, as I, three medically trained security officers and Lieutenant Uhura will form the away team and board the Station to rescue survivors."

Spock had postulated that there was a 68% chance that Nyota would be included on an away mission during her duty on board the Enterprise, however he had not anticipated the figure of his wife been thrown into the action as soon as this, and not in a dangerous situation that this sounded to be. He had gone -what his Mother would call- defensive. He disliked the idea of Nyota being placed in danger but it was unavoidable, Captain Pike had obviously chosen her to be a part of his away team due to her expert skill of interstellar languages.

"I will accompany you to the transporter room."

"Okay, Mr Sulu take the conn whilst we head for beam out" Pike ordered

"Aye sir," the helmsman called from his post at the same time as diverting the ship towards the Spacestation.

"Spock are you alright?" the Captain asked as they stood in the turbolift heading for the transporter room. The answer to Christopher's question was that he was not alright. In fact Spock was incredibly worried, even though Nyota would be accompanied by the three well trained security guards and Captain Pike, he could not help but feel the urge to not allow her to go, that was something he could not do, he did not have the authority. He had promised in their vows to protect her, she was his to protect and her leaving for an in distress spacestation undoubtedly broke that very vow.

"Yes I am well Captain" It wasn't lie, just an evasion of the truth. Pike wouldn't be able to detect his level of insecurity as long as he evaded the truth.

The turbolift swished open and they strode towards the Transporter room. On entering the Captain began to dress in his away kit attaching the phaser to his belt and checking a communication device. He waited for Nyota to arrive, he would not leave until she had left. Whilst he paced with what could only be angst.

Then 2.75 minutes later she emerged through the doors of the room, alongside her stood Officer Henderhoff, Officer Talorn and Officer Simons. All three men were trained both medically and in advanced hand-to-hand combat, in fact he had taught both Officer Henderhoff and Simons at the Academy, she would be okay he reassured himself.

She set off attaching her away belt, testing her phaser, Communications device, Tricorder and setting the universal translator to Cardassian. Handing both the Captain and the security officers a translator each she briefed them on how the war like race will most likely still be aboard the Spacestation as their nature is to claim what they have took and that, what they have took from should then be theirs, so the Cardassian pirates will have 'claimed' Spacestation three.

Spock watched not wanting to interrupt despite his urge to say goodbye. "Now, Mr Spock I want you to keep all channels open to the Enterprise and inform lieutenant Hawkins that we will be in touch in the next hour, if we are not then I want you to send an away team to search for us." Spock nodded and acknowledged Pike's orders. He would have an away team ready on standby ready for beam out in case anything occurred, his wife was not to be endangered.

"Captain this is Sulu the ship is in position, we are orbiting the Station."

"Thank you Mr Sulu, now," Pike announced clasping his hands together, "shall we be off." Sometimes Captain Pike's informality left Spock at unease.

The away team stepped onto the transporter pad and Spock stepped over to Nyota who was now stood at his height due to the raised transporter pad. "Nyota _beloved I wish you not to board that station but I understand that you were the only logical choice, with your advanced skill of Xenolinguistics and phonology. I wish you to be safe and not to come to harm, if only I could protect you, please do not endanger yourself."_ He spoke to her in Vulcan, their foreheads pressed together. He could feel her level of appreciation and gratitude as Spock complimented her skills in languages.

She raised her head and cupped his face and spoke in vulkahnsu, "_I shall be fine my k'diwa, do not fear -_don't contradict that with logic" she added in standard quickly to make her point before carrying on in Vulcan, "_I am both trained in combat as well as under the protection of these men, Spohck I will be okay."_ She kissed his forehead. He raised his head and looked into her eyes, the level of worry, love and assurance that flew through the bond was both conflicting and almost overwhelming, he raised his head and kissed her more passionately than he had expected himself to have done.

"urgh uh" Captain Pike interjected, clearing his throat.

Spock stood back from Nyota and composed himself, he nodded, "I shall be on the bridge sir."

"Anderson, Energize." Captain Pike ordered and the five officers disappeared with the blinding light of the transporter beam. He headed for the bridge.

**Authors note:**

This chapter has nearly killed me, god i have wrote it and rewritten it three times, and im still not happy with it. The chapter was going to carry on but i have decided it is best if i go forth with the plan for 19 n a separate chapter, it will just work better, i hope. Anyway hope you enjoy it sorry its only short, ts n attempt at an intro to the plot that is yet to be revealed.

keep readingx


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Nyota

The inside of the broken and damaged Spacestation emerged into sight as she dematerialised along with the away team, no one was in sight. The station seemed to be clear of all life forms and the Tricorder was showing results that whoever and whatever had attacked or resided upon this station had disappeared of all existence.

"Simons and Talorn I want you two to scan over the corridor down there and see if you find anything, report back here in twenty minutes." Pike ordered to the two security officers,

"Aye sir" Both men acknowledged their order and set off down the corridor.

Simons raised his stun set phaser and Talorn started scanning the area with his tricorder "All clear." Talorn reported and the two men continued moving and sweeping through the seemingly empty spacestation.

"It's a little odd isn't it? I mean there were people who sent the distress call, so why is there no one here?" Simons asked, Talorn shrugged and they continued their work.

Talorn was checking the readings of the tricorder as they entered the darkened room at the end of the corridor, "The room ahead is 12 by 22ft and is empty, again no life forms are present, wait." Talorn checked and analysed the reading again, he swore he had just picked up a heartbeat that was not of the away team, but for only a second, "Sorry I think it was just an anomaly nothing to worry about, all clear." Just as the men were about to exit the room, did they hear it.

The cool sniggering of an alien language, the translators helped but what they received did not make much sense, "_what are you doing…FOOL, your skin came off. They are not thick, they have device. Now move." _ Simons looked at Talorn and nodded, yes both of them had heard that, they weren't going crazy.

Moving now with stealth the two officers scoured the room, nothing. The tricorder showed no other being in the room and they themselves could not see where the voice had come from. Through the dark lighting of the room they could make out roughly the shadows of the furnishings, this room must have been somebodies living quarters, the large shelves and darkened rectangle that could only be a bed that was set into the corner and the light fitting's that hung from the ceiling by just it's wires, the light would flicker every minute or so providing the two security officers with a vague layout of the room. A swish of air ran past him, a shudder ran down his spine someone was in there with them, but where, whoever or whatever was in the room with them neither of the two men could see it, Simons made a small squeal. His gun dropped, it's clatter broke through the silence as it hit the hard metal surface of the stations floor. Talorn turned to see where Simons was, the man was stood in complete shock, his face pale and phaser dropped at his feet, the skin around his mouth seemed to be squashed, the man was struggling against something Talorn couldn't see; there was popping sound and his neck snapped, Talorn stared mouth agape as his fellow officer's limp body fell to the floor. Talorn drew his phaser and set it to kill, before he could cock the weapon a cold hand was covering his mouth and another crawled up the back of his neck with long cold fingers, slimed with thick goo, he tried to scream… his neck snapped.

They moved to the now dead bodies and took the necessary DNA samples from the dead security men. This was too easy Humans were so weak, they activated the holoskins. Now both Tholov and Telev were disguised as Talorn and Simons. They picked up the dropped phasers and headed out of the room following the men's previous route, now for the other two.

o.O.o

"Any readings lieutenant?" Pike asked as they moved through the empty station, it was too quiet. Surely if the pirates had killed everyone on board then there should at least be bodies.

"No sir, nothing. It is confusing, the station was very obviously full of people and the transmission identified that they needed help and yet, no one is even here. Not even the pirates, the spacestation is damaged yes but, that is all that is left." Nyota reported confused. She, Pike and Henderhoff had swept three rooms and half of the corridor and still found nothing, and nothing seemed to be ahead of them either it didn't make any sense. Henderhoff stood around pointing his phaser at whatever he could, whenever they entered a room and Pike checked both hers and his own tricorder constantly, maybe they were broken.

"Pike to enterprise." He spoke into his communicator

"Enterprise here this is lieutenant Hawkins." Came over the comm device.

"Enterprise do a full scan of the station and report back with the results."

"Aye sir."

"Mr Spock here, Captain the Station is completely empty, the only life forms present are you and the away team, this is quite fascinating."

"Yes my thoughts exactly Mr Spock, we shall meet up with officers Simons and Talorn and contact you for beam up, Pike out." He ended the call and placed his communicator on his belt.

"This can't be right" She stated, "I mean, the transmission, was it on a relay from the past sir?"

Pike shook his head, "I don't know Uhura, I really do not know. Henderhoff what's your thoughts?...Henderhoff?" Pike turned in a wild circle, "Lieutenant where is Officer Henderhoff?"

Nyota hadn't being paying much attention to the silent officer until now, where had he gone? "Enterprise…Enterprise come in Enterprise" all he received was static, "Uhura try yours" all she received was static.

"Sir!" she shouted and drew her phaser pointing in the direction of the figure who emerged from behind a column, "Oh its Henderhoff." Lowering her weapon at the sight of him.

Henderhoff laughed shaking his head. "Nyota, Nyota too quick, no Mr Henderhoff is dead, he has been for quite a while" He started to pick at his neck then at his wrists. His skin peeled away leaving a stringy green tinged residue as he did. Nyota stared in horror as the man in front of her removed the skin from his own body. He laughed a more sinister laugh, "This was getting a little uncomfortable."

"Who are you?!" Pike shouted his phaser raised and pointed at the peeling man. The figure just laughed.

"An old friend."

Officer's Talorn and Simons entered the room, "Oh thank god, arrest this man!" Pike ordered.

"Now now, don't be too hasty Mr Pike. Tholos, Telev do your duty." The peeled man now stepped from the darkness.

"You!" Nyota screamed she couldn't believe her eyes what was he doing here? A phaser blasted and Pike fell at the side of her, Simons wore a smirk and Talorn was sneering. "No!" she ran to him checking his pulse, he was just stunned.

"Yes, it is I. Haji, the man you betrayed, the man you left, the man you abandoned and now, you are mine!" Haji lunged for her and she punched him square in the nose, "Now, now Nyota we don't want to do that do we" His fist raised and punched her in the stomach. Winded. She crumpled to the floor. Gasping for air she struggled against the grip that held her tight to the floor, his sneering face inches from hers. "I didn't want to have to do this to you Nyota but you are not behaving!" He spat at her, he kissed her hard against the mouth slamming her head to the cool metal floor of the Spacestation and a shot rang out. Stunned he threw her limp body over his shoulder.

"What about him?" Tholov who was disguised as Talorn asked.

"I was going to leave him, but keep him, it'll be fun. I haven't had a _live_ patient in years." Haji remarked wearing a face that only a man who's blood ran thick with sinister and evil tendencies could wear.

Spock

Spock was sat anxiously awaiting the sound of a communications link to echo through the silent bridge, they had been waiting for captain Pike's signal for beam up for 5.7 minutes and Spock was certain (as certain as he could be without any facts) that something had gone wrong.

He searched for Nyota through the bond.

She was blank, almost gone.

No! he screamed inaudibly, he had let her go, he had let her down, she was gone. He jumped from his seat and shouted to Sulu, "Mr Sulu you have the conn, inform the away team on standby to be ready for my arrival and ready for beam out." With that he entered the turbolift. The three point six second descent through the decks seemed to take forever as he waited to exit into the transporter room.

The doors swished open and he strode over to the store, picked up his phaser, tricorder and communications device. He spoke to the three security officers. "Now, we were expecting a beam up request from Captain Pike that was 6.06 minutes ago, we can only assume they are in need of our help, when we beam down I want you officer Stow and officer Mandez to search down the corridor that both Simons and Talorn searched and tell me what you find, whilst myself and Officer Richmond search the area that we last received communication from Captain Pike. Energize."

He dematerialised and immediately Mandez and Stow set off down the corridor ahead, whilst he set off with Richmond down the corridor to his left. They knew of the paths of the previous officer's by the readings that the tricorders displayed. Upon entering the last room of the corridor he saw a lump of what seemed to be skin. He scanned it and found that it was indeed some form of skin, however it had been manufactured. "Officer Richmond, I want you to take that back with us for an analysis in the labs."- "aye sir." The officer didn't seem pleased to have to carry the green filled skin like object but being the loyal officer that he was, he did carry it.

"Mr Spock, we have found both officer Talorn and Officer Simons, sir they're dead." The report came through his comm unit from Officer Mandez.

"Beam up to the enterprise with the bodies, me and Officer Richmond shall beam out shortly." Spock replied. He struggled to keep his voice from cracking, Where was Nyota? He scanned the area again…nothing, not a single life form was present.

"Sir!" Richmond shouted from the other side of the room, he was reading through one of the stations computers. "The stations mainframe reports that there is a ship docked in port 12 and it is leaving, sir could they have taken the captain and the away team?"

Spocks eyes widened, how could ship be docked and the enterprise no have seen it? "your conclusion is well Richmond, despite the strange situation. It is known that ships to have cloaking devices, usually Klingons, but the transmission was in Cardassian, these are people known to have this technology also, it is possible that one of their ships could be cloaked and docked to this station."

"Spock to enterprise, two and an object to beam up."

The familiar surroundings of the Enterprise appeared around him as he materialised aboard the flagship, he rushed straight to the bridge. Striding as he spoke, "Mr Sulu, there is a ship of what I assume of either Cardassian or Klingon design leaving the Spacestaion, it is cloaked but it should leave a warp path behind it, I want you and Mr Chekov to triangulate that warp path and pursue it. I believe the Captain, Lieutenant Uhura and Officer Henderhoff are aboard, and call Mr Scott up to the bridge."

"Sir that is an almost impossible task triangulating warp signals is really advanced it will take me and Ensign Chekov more than three hours to receive accurate results." Sulu replied looking uneasily at Spock who was stood over him with a questioning eyebrow raised.

Haji

He watched over the display unit on his cloaked ship, the petty Vulcan's futile attempts at locating his dear beloved Nyota. Whilst 'serving' aboard the Enterprise as officer Henderhoff, Haji had managed to tap into the Bridge display of the Enterprise, from his illegally acquired Cardassian built ship he watch over everything that occurred.

Haji watched as the officers ran around the starship, Engineers running their scanners improving the sensitivity, navigators and helmsmen working to track his warp signature and the Vulcan who sat on the Captain's chair. The man was clearly under stress, the Vulcan's control was breaking his face was the picture of serenity but he knew that behind those human eyes was a man in turmoil.

The Vulcan could sit there all he wanted portraying the calm and collected man, but before long he would be emotionally compromised, without Nyota and her mental link Spock would most certainly struggle. Haji had made sure of this, even going to length of subtlety applying small untraceable amounts neuroblockers to Nyota's food intake, this had been applied three weeks prior to the kidnap. The girl and her 'bond' to that piece of Vulcan scum would be severed in a matter of days. He had lined the walls of his ship with neuroblocking surfaces restricting the link further between the two 'lovers'. Before long, Spock would believe their bond to be broken, she would be dead to him and the emotionless alien would move on.

Sniggering to himself he stood from his oversized command chair. "Telev, you have the bridge." The Cardassian nodded, Haji despised any other races, humans were superior, humans should rule over the puny beings, however the Cardassian's with their war like rituals and messed up looking heads. Telev and Tholov were quite the alien companions, maybe the Cardassian freaks were worthy of their lives after all. Haji was planning on disposing the two aliens however having two slave like officers had its advantages.

He chuckled to himself as he ventured through his dim lit vessel towards the labs which held the still unconscious Captain Pike, this project would be fun…

**Authors note: **

Dun dun duuunnn, the evilness has crawled its way through Haji has made his move. Hope you enjoyed this i enjoyed writing it aha being the slightly twisted person that i am. Anyway i hope it was as evil as i wanted it to be, thanks for thse who reveiwe your fab!:P

keep reading:Px


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Nyota

Her eyes opened to reveal the lavishly decorated prison that Haji had trapped her in. She had to admit that despite Haji's evil tendencies the room he had confined her to was indeed built with her in mind, it wasn't anything less than luxurious, in fact it was fit for a queen.

From the huge king sized bed to the silken curtains that draped from floor to ceiling, showering the room in a crimson glory. The glorified prison was one of the most comfortable places you would ever find on a starship in any part of the galaxy, and Nyota was sure that Haji had made sure of this, She rose from the oversized bed, cautiously Nyota tip-toed around the room contemplating as she made her way around, none of this made sense Haji was an old friend not an enemy, why would he do this? The room itself wasn't as large as she first thought to be, it was one main room with an adjoining bathroom, not half as large as she and Spock's quarters. As she moved over to a cushioned seat by a table when the door cycled open.

Haji stepped through the door, removing his elbow long gloves from his thin bony arms, his eyes bore into her. She reached for her phaser, it wasn't there, he'd taken it. Her eyes darted around the room searching desperately for something to use as a weapon. Turning to face her kidnapper, his expression was fixed with an estranged smile strewn across his laughing face,he stepped further into the room, " Well, well Nyota you're awake" he cooed, "Don't be afraid, i'm here. There's no need to worry my love" His voice softened with every word.

"No," she rejected, this couldn't be happening, Haji had taken her, why would he feel that she is safe with him? " Me, Safe with you? If I remember rightly you have taken me away from everything!" She screamed. Slowly her brain registered what had happened and the events of the night before, How he had shot the Captain, how he had peeled the skin of officer Henderhoff away from his own body. " Where is the captain!" she was shaking slightly as she realized that she was probably shooting away at warp speed, to some unknown place of the galaxy, away from the federation and away from everything she knew of.

He moved closer attempting to cup her face, "Don't be afraid, i'm here." she slapped him away backing towards the wall. " Nyota, Nyota you do not realise I have saved you." he spoke with a slight snigger to the calm toned voice.

"Are you delusional!?" she screamed "Saved me! How in this Galaxy have you saved me?" She took a deep breath, "You, who have killed an officer, hired two aliens to kill two more innocent officers, kidnapped both me and Captain Pike, tampered with starfleet technology and hacked into the Enterprise's mainframe! And surely! if your best interests were in my welfare then why, just why did you not leave me to be happy with my husband!?"

Nyota was ready to shout a number of insults and demands to Haji when she was cut off by an invisible force. A hand was gripped around her face and she realised that she had not backed into the wall but into an invisible force of some kind. Haji slowly stepped towards her once more, his eyes darkened and replaced his smile with a much more sinister smirk.

He moved closer to her and spat in her face as he spoke "Tholos, there's no need to hide away." As he spoke the hand which was gripped around her face slowly materialized before her. The thick slimed fingers, speckled with brown pigmentation against a beige skin base, The stinking breath of an alien being flowed past her face and against her cheek in warm wet mists. She gasped against the aliens grip as Haji moved ever more closer.

Nyota struggled against the alien but its brute strength held her there, her struggle was worthless but she didn't stop trying, She could feel the faint buzz of Spock but strangely it was almost gone, as if they were lost from one another, she screamed for him mentally and she received nothing; in an attempt to boost her mental note she screamed his name out loud from behind the aliens hand that muffled her words, "Spock!".

"Do not Speak of him!" slapping her across the face leaving her cheek reddened and stinging, she refused to show any pain to the disgusting excuse of a man. Haji's smile turned into something only a complete deranged psychopath could wear as he spoke once more. "You. Are. Mine! Hold her Tholos!" The grip around her tightened and her body felt like it was slowly being crushed by the alien's unimaginable strength. He slowly pulled out a small silver tube from the pocket on the inside of his lab coat, He stabbed the hypo into her neck quickly before she could attempt to struggle any more against the partially invisible alien "You will not think of him, Speak of him or" He laughed through his nose, "or feel him."

She struggled, trying to think of Spock and their bond. Her efforts were futile, "Spock!" she sobbed.

"still looking for him? I can tell you one thing, your not going to find him here on this ship, or in here" He pressed his index finger to her forehead, "Or here," Moving his hand to cover her heart, "And you are certainly not going to find him, as he won't be looking for you, and he won't even care that you are gone. Nyota, your so called beloved has logically assumed your death has occurred and he certainly has enough logic to find it illogical to search for a dead woman."

Shaking her head in denial, her breath quickened and a tear rolled down her face as she felt spock slowly disintegrate from her mind space, he was leaving her, he was leaving her to this madman because of his logic, "No I refuse to believe you, Spock wouldn't, I am his bonded he could not, What have you done to Spock! What have you done to me!" she screamed becoming more and more aware that Spock's mental link was fading further and further into the darkness, she reached out searching through the waves of worry and despair to find that he was gone.

The alien grip released her and she hit the floor in a sobbing mess, the emotion overwhelmed her and her surroundings slowly faded, Haji's evil laughing face disappeared and she was left to be surrounded by the veils of darkness.

Spock

He sat on the bridge of the Enterprise, staring into the stars, as their ship followed the almost nonexistent trail that the kidnapper's ship's warp core had left behind it. Spock had not left the bridge for 17.9 hours and he was physically able and mentally prepared to stay on the bride for at least another two days, he would find Captain Pike and he would most certainly find Nyota, their bond was weakening and he could only assume it was one of two options, either the madman had stretched the distance between them too far for the bond to reach or that she was severely injured.

He was feeling a strong almost overwhelming amount of emotion and he dearly hoped that its was not the latter of the two options. His logic was degrading at worrying speed and he had not had time for any meditation, he was feeling what humans called under pressure. This was such an irregularity for Spock, whenever he had been in command in the past he had never felt that the four hundred lives that depended on him, and the mission at hand to ever place him in any pressure, but now, sat on the bridge of the newest starship, chasing down a madman who has broken more than 20 starfleet regulations and on a rescue mission for both his captain and his wife, Spock would openly admit that the pressure was building up.

The comm signal chimed, "Spock here."

"Commander Spock this is the medical lab you asked to examine the skin like substance you found over on the space station, Sir I think you better take a look at this." The voice of Medical officer Longleeth informed him.

Raising out of the command chair he spoke again, "On my way officer Longleeth. Mr sulu, you have the conn."With an aye sir from Sulu he left the bridge for Medical laboratory 2.

Stepping into the laboratory a group of lab assistants were all conversing animatedly about a piece of evidence presented on one of the data screens, he moved over to the group of scientists. "Ahh Commander Spock, thank you for coming down here, we have received rather intriguing results from the skin like substance that you discovered on space station 3. It appears to be as you predicted: a form skin, however this skin does not form naturally and certainly is not anything we know of. Two things we do know for certain are that the skin contains the exact double helix to the D.N.A of Officer Henderhoff and that the skin was manufactured by another being. We have just run tests of the green slime like substance and received the DNA of one Mr Haji Budahba. Is any of this information relevant to you sir?"

Spock's eyebrows rose, "Yes officer Longleeth, thank you your information has been most sufficient, and fascinating. If you can, conduct more tests on the skin like substance and file a report as soon as you have done, as you were."

Leaving the laboratory Spock thought over the findings, Haji. He was the man from Nyota's childhood, her best friend from her youngest years, the boy she had grown up with and the man who had attempted to prevent him marrying her. He entered the turbolift and headed for the bridge once more, He formulated the current facts as the turbolift flew through the decks up until he reached the bridge.

The doors cycled open and he sat back on to the captains chair, he had concluded that there was a 86.3% chance that Haji Budahba kidnapped his wife and Captain Pike, however the question that still remained was why?

**Authors note:**

omg i have left ages i cant believe my self its been what over a month, I am utterly disgraced by myself, i apologize. I hope this chapter has intrigued you all to stick with me and i hope you enjoyed it. My posts will become more regular again i dont know what happened but hey ho im back so yeah, and be prepared for haji's plan for pike and how it will affect Spock, after all Spock's only real fried is Pike in this story of mine:S

Thankyou for reading, please review as always constructive crisis is always welcome.

Keep readingx


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Haji

He had never had an easy life, throughout childhood life was hard. His family were extremely rich, so he did not have such a difficult life in a sense of survival and Haji had always known this. He did however struggle being, well normal.

From the age of three he was a mathematical genius, solving the great ancient's formulas in his bedroom and writing the solution on his walls. At first his parents scolded him for grafitti until his father actually read the information that his son was scarring onto the walls. Haji Budahba was the youngest person in the entire history of the human race to solve Maxwell's equations of electromagnetism, by the age of four Haji Budahba was aceing his classes, taking his GCSE'S a four and a half he had the highest IQ ever recorded.

He was taken away for rigorous testing on his brain, they locked him away. Every day he was taken to a room where the men in white coats would place a new theory infront of him, all the while running scanners over his head, monitoring every move he made. They began suspect his father of engineering him to be such a genius.

He was taken to court rooms every week. There his father stood on the stand, pleading not guilty. He explained that his son was simply a miracle, a gift from god. Haji thought the process of the courtroom was taking too long, if his father was guilty then they weren't going to find out quick enough, he took it into his own hands. Gaining access to the labs that confined him, he grew close to the ones who wore white and earned their trust.

Using their instruments he gathered his evidence and created a portfolio of all his findings. Presenting them to those in white, he displayed how it was possible to boost the IQ of a mammal by a certain process, he called it Cerebral, Adaptation, Technology, CAT, Coincidentally his favourite animal. At first they doubted him; that was until he made his cat, talk. The Cat was his beloved and his only friend, he and Dr.S were inseparable. Haji then proposed the idea that his father did not have the intelligence or instrumentation to recreate what Haji had done onto a pregnant woman, adapting with the fetus's brain without killing both the mother and fetus was almost impossible. He produced a convincing enough case and his father was declared innocent.

It was over for his Father, he could go back to his normal life but it still was not over for Haji. He chose to stay with those in white, to study. That's what he told them anyway. In fact the chance to stay at the 'clinic' was the perfect opportunity for him to test his experiments, he could have patients at the clinic; not just theories to work with. He and Dr.S slowly befriended those in white, selecting only certain ones to speak to, only the ones who had hurt him. He tested his C.A.T on the first man in white, his name was Gerald. The man was pathetic, how he became a scientist Haji had no idea! All Haji did was boos his IQ to twenty below his own ad the man went insane! The man was incorrigible. He had tested his theories on every single scientific body in the entire clinic, until every one of those in white were locked away in sponge walled rooms, each screaming for their demise.

Spock

The Enterprise was still in pursuit of the infamous Haji Budahba, the warp path that Sulu and Chekov had triangulated was still holding and had not fluctuated yet, all they had to do was wait. The Enterprise was the fastest and most technically advanced ship out there and the ship that Haji had obtained was possibly slower and not as advanced despite its cloaking technology. Spock had alerted engineering about a possible strain on the warp core as they would they would be travelling at the Enterprises limit, warp 10. At first mr scott had objected to travelling at such speeds but after spock pointing out the situation at hand, the chief engineer illogically remarked that he would need a scotch before undertaking this task, but assuring that the adjustments would be made; an hour later and they were off chasing the vindictive self assumed being, Haji Budahba.

There had been no conclusive results found in the laboratory and Spock was still curious to what the skin like substance consisted of , and how it had been created. The more he thought about the complexity of the object and how meticulously designed it was Spock could only marvel at the intelligence of the being who had created bridge of the Enterprise was silent, every member of the crew stopped checking their dials when the masked face appeared onto the view screen.

"Communications did we receive an incoming hail?" Spock asked his eyes fixed on the man who faced them.

"Sir, I haven't received any communication of any kind, i, i dont know how this has come through, im rerooting the frequency now." The stammered lieutenant Hawkins responded.

"Thankyou lieutenant." Spock replied dismissing the officer behind him to the face on the screen. "Fascinating" he mumbled to himself "Haji Budahba, I assume."

The man smirked behind his mask, the edges of his mouth slowly curved as he spoke, "very perceptive Mr Spock, very perceptive indeed. So i assume you obtained my suit, what did you think? I'll tell you what your thinking shall i? Well, mr spock, the reserved Vulcan, wait Half Vulcan obviously. You are in turmoil are you not? You have lost everything. Your wife, your captain, well its not everything is it Mr spock. It would be illogical for you to be emotionally affected over such a situation wouldn't it. Look at you, you make me sick, sat there as the picture of calm, lying to your crew! Go on tell them! Tell them how you meditate every night just so that you can hide away your emotions, come on tell them! How you consolidate in silence, arguing with your own morals just to uphold some stupid alien law of who, who a peace keeper! A peacekeeper who's teachings have lead you to where? The seat if a behemoth! The Enterprise may be labelled as some exploration machine but int reality it is a space wandering leviathan filled with fully armed phaser banks, photon torpedoes and four hundred and thirty crewmembers all trained in some form of self defence and all armed with phasers!" Pulling off his mask to reveal his rage filled face "Mr spock the calm presence of the Enterprise, would you care to see your captain?!" As he spoke his voice raised until he was almost screaming at spock.

The human had left spock speechless, he had lied to his crew, in fact Vulcan had lied to the entire federation by hiding their emotions, in all his life he had never not been able to produce an answer to a question. The young man in front of him was correct in every instance, he was emotional, he was beyond the description of upset, the only thing that kept him going was his drive to save pike and find Nyota. He had noticed the bond had evaporated one day and fifty five seconds ago. He was sat in his quarters in deep meditation trying to suppress his overwhelming amount of emotions when it occurred. He wasn't consoled by logic that night, in fact nothing would or could console him except the presence of Nyota once more, he wept that night. The tears that rolled down his cheeks splattered against the harsh white floor of the Enterprise as he sat in complete silence the feeling of nyota drifting further and further away, their bond dissipating into the depths of nothing, disappearing from all existence. His mother provided him with emotional support over their bond but he would not be consoled, he would not allow himself to be, nyota. His nyota. Was gone.

Now sat faced with the man who is the cause for her disappearance he was rage filled, ready to leap from his seat and punch the view screen. He found himself out of control once more, Haji was playing his game well and Spock was losing, fear struck through his heart as a tear fell from his eye duct onto his green flushed cheek. The entire bridge crew stared in complete shock as the ever calm spock of vulcan broke down into silent tears. Haji continued...

" See Spock, you and i aren't that different. I mean, i never fitted in, i was an outcast just as you are, and" he sniggered "the only person who could accept me, or at least treat me as a normal person was Nyota Chausiki Uhura, just like you; oh and another thing Mr Spock, your a scientist arent you?" Spock nodded one slow nod "well, you must understand, one scientist to another this is, that you know in science we test the boundaries of morality. And in science we require test subjects, unfortunately for you, you provided me with one. I present to you, your captain" hajis face was smitten, his eyes aflame in seething victory as he watched the petty vulcan control degrade in front of him, he watched with blissful joy as the pointed eared monstrosity fell from the captains chaor and crumpled to the ground.

"NOOOO!" Spock screamed as haji unveiled hus captain, his friend, Pike.

**Authors note**

**i apoligise fpr any typos this has been written on a touch screen and my skills on a touch screen keyboard are not fantastic, i hope you enjoyed this post i enjoyed writing it soo, as always constructive criticism is welcome open armed,**

**Thanks for those who have reviewed and thanks for reading!x**


End file.
